


Облачные столбы

by S_DALI_R



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Аллен нашел Вайзли в Пустоши и попросил довести его до Ковчега. После неудачного нападения, они берут в плен Канду. Когда их группа приближается к Облачным столбам, Вайзли слышит голоса.





	1. Chapter 1

Вокруг расстилалась мертвенная тишина. Она смешивалась с желтым туманом, лениво пробиравшимся у самой земли. Прохладное облако не торопилось скрыться в какой-либо стороне. Иногда густые пары накатывали друг на друга, выстреливая вверх долгими струями, а затем растворялись в легком бризе.  
Туман был гуще, чем несколько привалов назад. Значит, они идут в правильном направлении. Еще немного, и на горизонте появится первый маяк на пути к Облачным столбам.  
Вайзли сидел на обломившемся куске скалы, свесив босые ступни. Он наблюдал за тем, как туман легкой дымкой проплывает в нескольких сантиметрах от пяток, едва касаясь кожи мелкими каплями. Вреда никакого, но ощущения дразнили и заставляли улыбаться.  
– Ты все еще занимаешься этим? Не боишься?  
– Мне нравится. – Вайзли попеременно вытянул левую и правую ноги. Туман от потока воздуха закрутился воронкой, постепенно возвращаясь в свой ритм и разглаживая неровности. – Попробуй, это приятно.  
– Ты мне это на каждом привале предлагаешь, с тех пор как зашли на территорию Туманной гряды. Некогда терять время на твои прихоти.  
Вайзли фыркнул. Аллен был тем еще попутчиком, который вел себя слишком серьезно, если дело касалось дороги. Когда они только столкнулись в городе Обреченных года полтора назад, то у них не было выбора, кроме как согласовать свои движения, чтобы выбраться из опасной зоны. Пришлось довериться на момент, когда на тебя прыгали твари с множеством ртов, полных острых зубов. Одни воняли, тела других истекали слизью, третьи замирали и каменели неизвестно от чего. Перед лицом опасности подозревать в злых намерениях было некогда, поэтому короткое перемирие было единственным выходом.  
Конечно, проверка на вшивость тоже была, но позже. Оба ее, кстати, провалили друг перед другом – каждому было что скрывать, и они не спешили говорить о своих возможностях. И все равно остались рядом: не люди, но и не пришельцы. Так было легче выживать.  
Впрочем, Вайзли знал, что Аллен – человек, как и Аллен знал, что Вайзли не враг. Это было решающим фактором, чтобы мирно разойтись. У Аллена была своя цель, к которой он упорно шел, а Вайзли не любил компанию.  
– Времени мало.  
Он и правда подошел. Остановился за спиной в раздумьях, стоит ли следовать сомнительному предложению, или снова отказаться.  
– Никуда не денется твой Ковчег. – Вайзли откинулся на руки, задевая пальцами лежавшие рядом респиратор и очки, и поднял голову вверх. Глаза выхватили фигурку Аллена, обтянутую темным плащом из прочной непромокаемой ткани, которую не брали ядовитые осадки. Капюшон укрывал голову, а высокий ворот половину лица, скрывая респиратор, который Аллен не снимал. Очки только снял, так как стекла запотевали, что невероятно мешало. Плащ скрывал облегающие штаны из плотной ткани, кофту с длинным рукавом; талию опоясывал толстый ремень, от которого в довольно запутанной системе отходили более тонкие к бедрам. К ним крепилось несколько небольших то ли карманов, то ли кошелей. – Поди, там тебя даже не ждут.  
– Ждут, я отправил им сообщение, – глухой голос звучал четко, словно и не было маски на лице.  
На то, что Вайзли снял респиратор, Аллен реагировал нервно, порываясь при первых признаках отравления прийти на помощь. Вайзли потешался над ним и отклонял настойчивые предложения надеть обратно маску.  
– Но никто не ответил.  
– Они его все равно получат, я каждый раз…  
– Да-да, тратишь свое время на пустые попытки, – перебил Вайзли. – Лучше насладись природой и красивыми видами: вон, цветочек растет у самой земли.  
Он прекрасно видел, как Аллен во время привалов достает из рюкзака старое переносное радио, настраивает волну и посылает одно и то же сообщение. Вайзли не верил, что у него получится – уж слишком нереально, чтобы кто-то выжил после Истребления пришельцев и создал свою обитель мира после тех разрушений. Вайзли верил в эту чушь когда-то, но потом разочаровался – ничто не делалось просто так, по доброте душевной. Сколько городков он так обошел, и везде одинаковые законы.  
Истребление скосило человечество втрое...  
Половину оставшихся они забрали с собой на корабли для изучения. Остатки отбросов оставили умирать долгой и мучительной смертью на погибающей планете. Неудачные попытки что-то создать они выбрасывали на свалку, прозванную городом Обреченных. В такой соваться мало кто решался, если не хотел покончить с собой. Территория Обреченных постоянно расширялась, хотя пришельцы давно уже не показывались в тусклом небе. И все же, Вайзли видел в глазах людей ожидание повтора Истребления.  
Естественный отбор, блин, Жатва. Так они называли это, переговариваясь между собой. Вычленить в их головах какие-то обрывки образов для понимания было довольно сложно.  
Вайзли оказался у них на столе, когда они устроили очередную Жатву – сбор генетического материала для исследований. Ему было все равно, как он оказался там и по какой причине. Вайзли готов был умереть, потому что еды не хватало, а украсть он не мог – слишком ослабел от недоедания. И вот, когда он готовился броситься на громилу и согласиться с любым исходом, город накрыло огромной тенью. Земля затряслась, здания рушились и взрывались, а сверху падала огромная светящаяся сеть. Одни люди получали смертельные ранения, а другие отделывались легкими ожогами. Кругом поднялась паника. Вайзли прикрыл рваным рукавом лицо, чтобы не вдыхать пыль, некогда бывшую живым существом, и пытался сориентироваться. Что дальше-то делать? Дома и семьи, о которых обычно переживали в первую очередь, у него не было. После атаки на город мало кто мог выжить, но солдат нигде не было видно, хотя обычно они патрулировали районы в ожидании нападения. Вайзли ненадолго выглянул и замер: кругом множество кучек пепла, некоторые походили на фигуры людей, от других оставались кости или куски порванной одежды, от третьих только черные обугленные скелеты. И везде воняло пригоревшим мясом, кровью и паленой резиной. Небо закоптилось от черного смога разбушевавшегося на зданиях огня. И ни единого живого человека, только сеть зловеще сверкала кое-где в неумолимом пекле. Вайзли ждал в закоулке, когда сеть уберут, чтобы поискать хоть немного воды или еды.  
До утра он не дожил.  
– Мне это помогает идти дальше. – Аллен все же сел слева, соприкасаясь плечом к плечу. Он стеснялся своей левой руки – генетической мутации из-за опыта, который не успели провести до конца пришельцы. Аллен сумел сбежать из лаборатории, выпрыгнув с их корабля и чудом не разбившись. Второй везунчик, которого Вайзли знал. Естественно, первым был он сам. – Мой отец всегда говорил, что как бы ни было тяжело, нужно идти вперед.  
И отца он часто вспоминал, но вслух редко о нем говорил. Вайзли замечал, когда мысли Аллена возвращались к его прошлому – у того все на лице было написано. Ну, насколько можно прочитать эмоции по респиратору. Вайзли читал по жестам – Аллен всегда в задумчивости касался левой щеки, когда думал о семье.  
– Видишь вон ту скалу? – Вайзли вытянул вперед руку, указывая через равнину, на горизонте которой возвышался обманчиво острый гребень.  
– Конечно.  
– Я хочу посмотреть, как ты пройдешь сквозь нее вперед по завещанию своего папочки.  
– Не издевайся, – Аллен пихнул его в бок. Не подал вида, что обиделся, только улыбнулся. Он всегда так делал – улыбался несмотря ни на что. Только Вайзли все равно знал правду, потому что пользовался тем же приемом, но в иных ситуациях.  
У них двоих были схожие привычки. Незачем немногим окружающим знать, что они оба из себя представляли и через что им пришлось пройти. Про таких, как они, ходили разные слухи, поэтому приходилось прятаться, чтобы люди ничего не узнали. Вайзли старался думать о своем путешествии по ту сторону позитивно, и большую часть времени у него это получалось. Не имело смысла оставаться прежним и быть как раньше. Его изменили, и Вайзли с этим научился выживать. Чего греха таить, ему это даже нравилось, в отличие от всех окружающих.  
– Я не издеваюсь. А вдруг твой отец этой фразой намекал, что ты умеешь проходить сквозь стены, м?  
– Я же просил, – простонал Аллен.  
– Не помню, чтобы ты передо мной становился на колени и…  
Мысль о попадании в голову Вайзли услышал прежде, чем за спиной спустили курок. Он успел оттолкнуть Аллена и уклониться от пули, скользнувшей по уху. Срезанная прядь волос упала там, где секундой ранее сидел Вайзли.  
Нужно было уйти из-под обстрела, забрать чертов рюкзак с одеждой, которую он так опрометчиво снял, и бежать.  
Кто же знал, что к ним сумеют так близко подобраться! Вайзли не почувствовал ничего, кроме образа, едва коснувшегося сознания. Хорошо, что один из них слишком волновался, чем обнаружил себя.  
До Облачных столбов еще день пути, прежде чем они увидят первый из них – маяк и предупреждение для немногочисленных путешественников. От него еще полдня пути, и тогда появятся остальные – огромные великаны, тянущиеся вверх.  
Им вообще не нужно подходить близко с столбам, достаточно держать их в поле зрения, чтобы не сбиться с курса.  
На самом деле столбы – экстренный посадочный пункт для кораблей пришельцев. Искусственный ядовитый туман как заграждение охранял их от человеческого любопытства, отпугивая трусов и проверяя смельчаков. Но если не испугаться и пройти, то рядом со столбами можно дышать без респираторной маски. И этот чистый воздух, который Вайзли вдохнул однажды, ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
Облачных столбов боялись и сторонились, и выстраивали маршруты в обход, чтобы не привлекать внимание пришельцев. Ходили слухи, что пришельцы до сих пор никуда не улетели, а затаились в ожидании удобного случая повторной Жатвы. Глупые люди.  
– Твою мать! – успел выругаться один и замолк под собственные хрипы.  
Вайзли слышал его слишком четко, поэтому не составило труда убить. Не пришлось даже определять местоположение – достаточно испуга, одного слова, мысли.  
– У него башка взор… – второй голос стих на полуфразе.  
– Что за нахер...  
Третий мертв. Сколько их всего?  
Вайзли выжидал, всматриваясь в высокие камни на сухом темном песке. Кое-где росшие кусты если и могли кого спрятать, то невысокого роста и очень маленького телосложения.  
Тишина нарушалась собственным дыханием.  
Все убиты? Или еще кто-то остался и просто выжидает? Несколько вдохов выжидая, Вайзли изучал пейзаж. Любой шорох, движение, любая вещь выбивавшаяся из пейзажа и у него не будет причин оставаться на месте.  
Кто-то еще был жив, иначе бы его не предупредили.  
– Скукота, – сказал Вайзли и подошел к своим вещам.  
Вайзли обулся и надел пальто – не такое удобное и прочное, как плащ Аллена, но жаловаться еще не приходилось. Подлатать бы его и пришить пару карманов – цены бы не было.  
– Стой где стоишь!  
Вайзли вздохнул и медленно обернулся. Перед ним стоял высокий парень в респираторе и накинутом на голову капюшоне с закинутыми за плечи шлейфами, в ремнях поверх темного черно-зеленого костюма, высоких сапогах на шнуровке. За спиной незнакомца виднелись ножны – холодное оружие было ценнее, чем огнестрельное, для которого нужно было добывать смазку и патроны.  
– Да куда мне тут двигаться? – притворно удивился Вайзли. – Не в туман же прыгать – там, знаешь ли, очень низко земля, я ноги могу сломать.  
Вайзли заинтересованно следил за парнем и раздумывал, как с ним поступить. Убить он всегда успеет, а вот узнать кто за ними следил и по какой причине необходимо – ждать еще гостей, или это первая и последняя группа? Пока же мотивы были не ясны, уж слишком многое отвлекало, чтобы обдумать все в экстремальной ситуации.  
– Ничего тебе не сделается.  
– Но мне будет больно, – обиделся Вайзли.  
Вайзли сохранял хладнокровие, но впервые его одурачили и смогли так близко подобраться. Это было серьезной проблемой. Он нахмурился: за ними следили несколько дней, скрывая мысли и эмоции. Значит, этот небольшой отряд знал, кого преследует, раз так долго выжидал. То, что Вайзли успел заметить лишь за несколько мгновений до кончины первого наемника, напрягало.  
На всякий случай пришлось просканировать ближайшее пространство – не остался ли кто, кого он не заметил. Вроде было тихо. Поведение парня, державшего его на прицеле, было тоже спокойным. На сколько хватало познаний Вайзли, группы солдат зачищали подходы к городам от беженцев. И никто не выходил к врагам, если позади не было прикрытия. Но как они сюда забрели? Вайзли был осторожен с выбором маршрута и старался избегать небольших городков. До Перевала вообще было несколько недель пути.  
– Потерпишь. – Парень убрал палец с пускового курка и мотнул дулом, привлекая внимание: – Руки держи на виду.  
– Словно я их в штаны собирался засунуть, – буркнул Вайзли и опустил рюкзак. – Давай, показывай, какой ты крутой.  
Парень недовольно цыкнул:  
– Будешь нервировать – подстрелю.  
Они нужны были им живыми.  
– Да-да, я верю.  
Вайзли стоял с поднятыми руками и ждал, когда Аллен выберется из тумана. В нападавшем не было ничего страшного, разве только закрытое наглухо сознание. Либо его личная способность, либо он научился себя контролировать. С личной способностью бороться было легче. Самоконтроль создавал свои проблемы – разозлить сложно, вывести из себя тем более, особенно не зная точек давления.  
– Твой дружок скоро выползет? – парень мотнул головой за спину Вайзли.  
– А, ты про Аллена, – улыбнулся он в ответ. – Понимаешь, ему нужна помощь – он не может выкарабкаться, уж слишком гладкий камень там. Туман и все дела, если не заметил.  
– Туман не точит камень, даже если ядовит. Помоги ему.  
– Как скажете.  
Вайзли повернулся спиной, и тут же между лопаток уперлось дуло:  
– Руки на виду.  
Их разделяло пять шагов друг от друга, но парень сумел так быстро сократить дистанцию, и при этом совершенно бесшумно! Что же это за человек такой? Обычный ли солдат?  
– Как вам будет удобнее, – повторил Вайзли и поднял руки вверх. – Идти теперь можно?  
Очередной тычок в спину подтолкнул к скользкому краю.  
– Большое спасибо за направление, а то я слепой.  
– Заткнись.  
Точно не солдат. Те слишком не любят пустую болтовню, и Вайзли бы давно пнули под колени и несколько раз приложили прикладом в челюсть. Солдаты показывали свое превосходство силой, к тому же при захвате несколько раз бы ударили Вайзли для профилактики и связали руки.  
– А-алле-ен, – позвал Вайзли, остановившись у края камня. – Как ощущения?  
– Как только доберусь до тебя – придушу, – глухо раздалось снизу.  
– За что? – искренне удивился Вайзли. Он ведь ему жизнь спасал – движение вышло рефлекторным и настолько естественным, что Вайзли только сейчас это понял. Они с Алленом никогда не договаривались спасать друг другу жизнь, стоять горой один за одного, и прочие взаимовыгодные условия. Они только вместе шли, делились едой и дежурили по очереди. О других отношениях и речи не было.  
– За то, что ты такой хороший.  
Между ними родилось доверие, которое они поддерживали, сами того не замечая.  
– Приятно слышать от тебя комплимент. – В спину ткнулось дуло, Вайзли едва удержал равновесие, чуть не последовав за Алленом вниз.  
– Помоги мне уже.  
Из тумана показалась ладонь. Вайзли стал на колени и потянулся вперед.  
Аллен выбрался с легкостью – даже капюшон не упал, и с такой укоризной посмотрел на Вайзли, что стало немного стыдно. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Руки на виду, – напомнил о себе парень с пушкой и почему-то снова ткнул Вайзли между лопаток.  
– Поаккуратнее!  
Аллен смотрел на парня, очень медленно поднимая руки. Вайзли приготовился действовать, когда Аллен отвлечет на себя внимание. И снова они готовы доверять друг другу. Инстинкты, развившиеся в паре.  
– Я его пристрелю, если двинешься, – парень надавил на курок, нацелившись в самое сердце. Вайзли опустил глаза, разглядывая черный металл: ни единой пылинки, ржавых пятен и царапин. Значит, не наемник и не ходок. У наемников больше царапин, изменений в самом корпусе оружия – они подстраивают его под себя. Ходоки носят оружие в одном случае – когда возвращаются с Территории, чтобы защитить свою добычу.  
– Он не купится, – сказал спокойно Вайзли. – Мы просто идем вместе, чтобы найти Ковчег. Если кого-то из нас ранят или убьют, второй пойдет дальше.  
– Ты его оттолкнул.  
– Рефлекс. Согласись, и у тебя команда не идеальная была.  
Всего на мгновение, но Вайзли увидел косой взгляд за спину.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы одновременно с Алленом, не сговариваясь, кинуться на парня. Вайзли выбил из рук оружие и натянул его капюшон на глаза, Аллен подсек ноги и навалился сверху, блокируя ему руки и ноги. Парень еще брыкался, но в какой-то момент затих и сдался.  
– Что мы с ним делать будем? – Аллен связал руки за спиной парня его же ремнем.  
Вайзли пожал плечами, рассматривая отобранную катану: за оружием ухаживали, ни единого намека на ржавчину, отполированные до блеска ножны, лезвие наверняка заточено до остроты. Игрушка не для красоты и устрашения, а защиты и нападения.  
– Как что? Убьем, зажарим и съедим.  
– Ты в своем уме?! – Аллена было всегда забавно провоцировать. – Он же человек!  
Парень рядом забрыкался с новой силой, но слабо, больше для вида.  
– Ой, да ладно. Кормить мы его не можем – самим мало. Отпустить тоже, он вернется в ближайший город, соберет новую команду и опять пойдет охотиться на нас.  
– Тогда он пойдет с нами, – твердо сказал Аллен. – Еду возьмем из его запасов – он же нас преследовал, значит, у него есть с собой.  
– Ты в своем уме? Его проще убить и прикопать тут, чем вести с собой.  
– Я так не могу. Он такой же как мы.  
"Такие как мы" в его понимании значило, что пленник побывал у пришельцев и вернулся обратно. Все хорошо, конечно, вот только свое небольшое путешествие на ту сторону приходилось тщательно скрывать, иначе смертный приговор выносился на месте. А скрывать было очень сложно – на теле оставались следы вмешательства инопланетной расы. И хорошо, если их легко можно было спрятать. Аллену частично не повезло – его левый глаз с красной радужкой можно было скрыть под глазной повязкой, а руку прикрыть длинным рукавом и перчаткой. Вайзли же приходилось носить повязки или обматывать голову бинтами из-за оставленного на лбу подарка. С метками на теле всегда было проще. За стенами города можно было бы вздохнуть спокойно отфильтрованный воздух, но никогда не знаешь пути следования охотников за сокровищами – они никогда не церемонились, если подозревали в изменении.  
– И пытался нас убить. Заметь, без зазрения совести застрелил бы, – пытался воззвать к разуму Вайзли.  
– Или взять в плен, – возразил уверенно Аллен и присел рядом с парнем. Он размотал шлейф и откинул капюшон. Что и было удивительно в тот, так это его длинные волосы, завязанные в хвост. Причем, так и лучившиеся уходом и здоровьем. Вайзли даже завидно стало, но совсем ненадолго. – Кан... как тебя зовут?  
Несколько вдохов молчания, но после совсем тихое и наполненное ненавистью:  
– Канда.  
Вайзли непроизвольно сжал кулак. Это имя было ему слишком хорошо знакомо.  
– Почему ты нас преследовал?  
Канда молчал.  
– Тебя кто-то послал? Или ты случайно на нас напал?  
– Их несколько было, – Вайзли попытался унять сбившиеся мысли, сосредоточившись на другом. – Трупы остальных валяются там.  
Аллен выпрямился и направился было в указанном направлении, но Вайзли успел ухватить его за рукав.  
– Ты им первую помощь хочешь оказать? Изо рта в рот? – спросил он.  
– Если понадобится, то сделаю. – Взгляд, наполненный непоколебимой решимостью. Взгляд, который несколько раз доставлял проблемы, едва появлялся – переубедить Аллена, когда он так смотрел, невозможно. Вайзли это выучил.  
– Забей, они мертвы. Я бью всегда на поражение.  
– Кому как не мне знать, это хочешь сказать?  
Вайзли заметил, как Канда, сидевший на земле, прислушивался к их разговору. Нужно следить за словами, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Но как сдерживать человека, слухами о которых полны все города, в которых довелось побывать? Да что там города, Вайзли лично сталкивался с Кандой, только вот встреча была недолгой. Она оставила после себя неприятный осадок и обещание неминуемой смерти.  
– Он бы не выжил, – напомнил Вайзли. – Я сделал то, что считал нужным!  
Чертово воспоминание опять стало между ними стеной.  
– Еще скажи, что меня спасал.  
Сжав кулак, Вайзли подошел к своим вещам и принялся запихивать все обратно в рюкзак. Возражать дальше не имело смысла, иначе они опять поссорятся. Аллен тоже собирал свои вещи, спрятал радио, обернув непромокаемой пленкой. Он даже не забыл сбегать в укрытие Канды и его уже мертвой группы, чтобы пособирать всю еду из найденных рюкзаков. При этом Аллен не забыл извиниться перед трупами. Канда наблюдал за ним, но оставался спокойным, ничем не выдавая свои эмоции.  
– Я собрался, – оповестил Аллен, не глядя на Вайзли.  
Молча подняли пленника и толкнули вперед.


	2. Chapter 2

Шли они долго. Пейзаж не поменялся, только валунов стало меньше да песок потемнел. Кое-где встречались посеревшие от времени кости случайно забредших существ.  
Туман расстилался совсем рядом – иллюзия, не раз губившая жизни самонадеянных людей. Всем, кто оказывался тут в первый раз, всегда казалось, что до тумана еще далеко, но на деле они уже шли в нем.  
Воздух стал насыщеннее, чище. Вайзли глубоко его вдыхал и улыбался сам себе. Он изредка ловил косые взгляды Канды, но тот не нарушал молчание вопросами. Ну и хорошо, разговаривать с ним Вайзли не торопился.  
Несколько раз Вайзли останавливался, прислушиваясь к звукам. Он слышал, как ветер гулял по равнине, как крошится мелкий камень под ногами, как стучит собственное сердце... но посторонних звуков не доносилось, если не считать Аллена. Канда был слишком хорошо обучен, поэтому ходил тихо, иногда едва ли оставляя на песке следы.  
Чувство, что они не одни, так и не покинуло Вайзли, наоборот, оно с каждым шагом усиливалось. Беспокойство было похоже на приливную волну, подхватившую тело. Нужно было проверить, чтобы заглушить собственную паранойю, бившуюся в груди неясной тревогой и волнением – чувствами, которые Вайзли были чужды вот уже сколько времени. Не верил Вайзли, что перебил всех, кроме Канды. Не верил и в то, что Канда сдался и смирился с участью пленника. За все время пути он ни разу не пытался сбежать, ни единого намека на лишнее движение, а ведь Вайзли постоянно держал в поле зрения Аллена и Канду.  
Не может быть все так просто. Вайзли не верил и поэтому хотел убедиться, что в сотне метров нет ни единого живого человека, следующего по пятам за ними. Канда показал, что есть те, кого способности Вайзли игнорировали. Конечно, хотелось над Кандой поставить парочку экспериментов посерьезнее, чем пытаться раз за разом проникнуть в его мысли. Иногда казалось, что все способности лишь плод воображения, тогда приходилось свое внимание концентрировать на Аллене и получать убойную дозу воспоминаний. Знал, зараза, что Вайзли его читает, вот и отгонял неприятными мыслями. Одна из причин, почему Вайзли предпочитал быть один – когда тебя изучают слишком хорошо, то вырабатывают иммунитет, умеют противостоять. Это не очень удобно для Вайзли, который привык к открытым разумам окружающих людей.  
– Я в кустики.  
Вайзли скинул рюкзак и свернул в сторону.  
– Привал, – сообщил Аллен и вернулся. Он опустил свой рядом с рюкзаком Вайзли и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Тут же нет кустов. – Пронзительный взгляд Канды между лопаток Вайзли чувствовал очень отчетливо, даже почесаться захотелось. – А ты не собираешься, мелкий?  
– Меня Аллен зовут, сколько раз повторять!  
Не верил Вайзли и в то, что Аллен впервые встретился с Кандой.  
Он улыбнулся, шагая все дальше от них, и спросил через Аллена:  
– Канда, ты такой нетерпеливый. Тоже хочешь в туалет? Тебе ширинку расстегнуть и подержать?  
Канда от такого вопроса сперва опешил, а потом выругался и отвернулся.  
"Вайзли, – зашипел мысленно Аллен. – Какого черта ты творишь?"  
"Поддерживаю дружескую атмосферу. А вдруг он хотел, но стеснялся сказать?"  
"Убирайся и больше так не делай. Пожалуйста", – попросил Аллен, кусая губы.  
"Только не шалите без меня".  
Телепатия была его способностью. Тем, что пришельцы дали, когда поймали в свою сеть. Конечно, перед этим они много раз рассматривали его внутренности, но в итоге Вайзли получил то, что значительно облегчило жизнь впоследствии. Оно стоило нескольких месяцев, проведенных на их территории под неусыпным наблюдением.  
Вайзли помнил, как впервые проснулся в незнакомом холодном месте с головной болью. Яркий серебристый свет резал глаза так, что невозможно было долго смотреть вокруг. Источников не наблюдалось, свет лился из самих стен, какой-то специальный сплав с напылением – это он уже потом узнал благодаря своей способности.  
Заключение он воспринял равнодушно. Какая разница, где он находится? Он жив, цел, и вроде бы даже сыт. Его не пытают, не бьют, не насилуют, так зачем зря волноваться и паниковать? Вайзли обхватил себя дрожащими слабыми руками, которыми едва мог двигать, прикрыл глаза и провалился в темноту.  
Повторное пробуждение принесло головную боль, температуру, слабость во всем теле и желание опустошить желудок. В камере заключения ничего так и не изменилось – свет резал глаза, никаких лишних предметов и чьего-то пребывания. В туалет не хотелось, есть тоже – значит, времени прошло не так много. Вайзли долго смотрел в стену, пока глаза не заслезились, а потом снова провалился в бессознательное состояние.  
Он просыпался много раз и зачастую не мог определить где находился. Реальность и сны смешивались, настоящее и выдуманное переплетались и путались, отличать одно от другого становилось с каждым пробуждением все сложнее. Иногда, когда Вайзли осознавал себя настолько, что мог вспомнить хоть что-то, он задумывался, чего от него хотят. Время от времени ему по силам даже было подняться и обойти свою камеру, касаясь идеально гладкой поверхности стен.  
Проснуться на столе у пришельцев не получалось никогда. Единственный раз был связан с каким-то странным сном, из которого хотелось сбежать и скрыться. Вайзли распахнул испуганные глаза, полные слез и страха. Он пытался понять, где находится, но боль во всем теле сменилась болью в голове. Яркий свет бил в зрачки, но он его почти не замечал, как и склоненные над собой темные фигуры. Вайзли попытался подняться, но под руками не было никакой опоры – тело парило в воздухе. Кончики пальцев касались чего-то мягкого, едва ощутимого. Вайзли забился, запаниковал, пытаясь выбраться. Хотелось уползти в темный угол и сжаться. Хотелось, чтобы ничего этого не было. Перед глазами появились очертания шприца, потом в шею что-то впрыснули. Вайзли открыл рот, чувствуя, как по венам потекла ядовитая река, и потерял сознание.  
После этого он начал слышать голоса в голове, а сны все чаще оборачивались кошмарами.

Все же Вайзли ушел дальше, чем рассчитывал. Он уже не видел Аллена – туман скрыл целиком его фигуру. Ничего, вернуться по собственным следам – не такая и сложная задача. Волноваться не о чем: Канда послушен, Аллен за ним присматривает. Ну не поубивают же они друг друга в самом деле. Если же представить такой расклад, то кто кого уделает, под большим вопросом. Вайзли прекрасно знал способности обоих и посмотреть на их спарринг не отказался бы.  
На преследователя Вайзли наткнулся случайно: тот выплыл из тумана слишком неожиданно. Вайзли знал, что не сможет услышать мыслей, потому что они с Кандой были в одной группе, а значит, имели иммунитет к телепатии. В ходока или случайного путешественника не верилось – те слишком шумели, когда считали, что рядом никого нет. Тем более они предпочитали обходить Облачные столбы – байки о пришельцах не так страшны, как навязчивое предчувствие нападения на чужой территории врага. Да и сам страх, что они где-то рядом, впитывался в подсознание с детства так, что подкроватные монстры выглядели добрейшим домашним зверьем.  
Присев, Вайзли наблюдал за одинокой фигурой. Сознание все еще оставалось недоступным для вмешательства, и это совсем не радовало.  
– Никого нет, я же говорю, – услышал Вайзли едва разборчивый голос. – Я бы его увидел. Хорошо, буду на месте.  
Значит, тоже привал. Будет рядом, но и вне их поля зрения. Вайзли внимательно наблюдал за походкой, внешним видом, движениями, чтобы найти брешь в защите. Но сноровка у незнакомца была идеальной, разве что Канда был намного лучше.  
– Тогда остаюсь на месте, – сообщил парень и скинул небольшой рюкзак на землю. Поднялось небольшое черное облачко пыли. – Все в порядке, правда. Рану обработаю сейчас...  
Чужое воспоминание о простреленном плече пронеслось яркой вспышкой, вызвав на губах Вайзли улыбку. Как бы то ни было, боль оставалась самым универсальным ключом от всех дверей. Но улыбка тут же увяла – к боли этот парень был привычен. Черт, кто они такие? Откуда взялись?  
– Будь осторожен, Юу. – Ни капюшона, ни респиратора он так и не снял. – Да, так и поступим. Будь на связи.  
Парень извлек из рюкзака несколько коробочек. Рану в плече обработал антисептиком, поел из пайка, запил водой и, вытряхнув из рюкзака кусок материала, укрылся им с головой и затих. Если бы Вайзли пристально не наблюдал за ним, то не сумел бы даже найти. Идеальная маскировка на местности.  
Посидев еще немного, Вайзли облизнул холодные губы. Запечатанное сознание он видел, представлял четко, но проникнуть в него не мог – слишком крепкий блок. Вайзли пытался разными способами, но тщетно. Опять он не сумел преодолеть эту глухую стену.  
Выругавшись, он обошел вокруг стоянки напарника Канды по дуге, сохраняя дистанцию. Ожидать можно чего угодно. Вдруг они натасканы бить на поражение, учуяв чужеродный запах или посторонний звук?  
Злость била изнутри. Второй человек, которого Вайзли не мог прочитать за день. Это делало его способности бесполезными и ненужными. Хуже того, он снова чувствовал себя обычным человеком. Вайзли ненавидел быть слабым.

– Что-то долго ты кусты искал. – Канда сидел рядом с единственным фонарем, который изредка мигал. Связанные за спиной руки были стянуты крепко, но по лицу Канды было видно, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Он в любой момент мог избавиться от ремня.  
– Разведывал территорию.  
Ну да, Вайзли вернулся совсем не с той стороны, куда уходил, плевать. Намного важнее было придумать, как прочитать Канду с его напарником.  
– Боишься признаться, что заблудился?  
– Я тебе оставил поесть, – перебил Аллен начинающуюся перепалку. На них он так и не взглянул, сосредоточившись на радио. – Воду возьми у себя – моя теплая.  
Вайзли прошел мимо Канды, ловко избежав подножки, подхватил сухой паек и прошел на свое место. Пока жевал безвкусную пищу, наблюдал за Алленом, изредка бросая взгляды в сторону Канды.  
– Канда, ответь, зачем мы тебе? – напрямую спросил Вайзли. На сотую секунды уловил проблеск эмоции, тут же угасший. Понять ее Вайзли не успел.  
– Я ваш пленник. Мне нужно спрашивать за каким фигом я вам.  
Вот, значит, как. Отлично.  
Вайзли поднялся, откинув флягу. Аллен почувствовал надвигающуюся беду и успел к нему повернуться, но Вайзли был быстрее:  
– Не вмешивайся.  
Аллен кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию.  
Канда внимательно наблюдал за Вайзли, пока еще не понимая, что к чему.  
– Где его ножик?  
– Рядом с рюкзаком, – ответил послушно Аллен.  
Вайзли чувствовал, как тот пытается бороться с коротким приказом, и вполне успешно. Надо позже выяснить, что связывает этих двоих и почему Аллен стремился защитить Канду. Это не было инстинктом "защити всех, кого можешь", тут было что-то другое, на уровне привычки. Возникла мысль, что так могли вести себя люди, знающие друг друга не первый год, но давно уже не встречавшиеся. Отвлекаться на догадки было некогда.  
– У тебя есть пять минут.. .– Вайзли поднял катану со сложенного одеяла.  
– Угрожаешь?  
– Прежде, чем я тебя порежу на части, – закончил он равнодушно. – И не смотри так на Аллена, он тебе не поможет. Я повторю еще раз: зачем мы тебе?  
На лице Канды не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Но он едва заметно дёрнул плечом. Значит, передатчик был включен, Канда хотел его выключить и передумал, чтобы не выдать себя?  
– Я ваш пленник.  
Лезвие с тихим звуком выехало из ножен.  
– Да что ты говоришь. Почему я тогда не верю в твою жалкую игру?  
– Потому что зациклился на том, что нужен именно ты.  
– Аллен. – Вайзли прикрыл глаза, коснулся сознания Аллена, но никаких зацепок не обнаружил.  
– Мы вас вели неделю, а потом тебе приспичило сменить маршрут к Туманной гряде, – зло сказал Канда. – Если бы не это, то мы бы вас довели к Перевалу. От тебя избавились бы, а недомерка сдали кому следует.  
Значит, в Перевале был тот, кому понадобился Аллен. За карточные долги с ним хотели расквитаться, что ли? Стоило ради этого нанимать Канду и целый отряд, чтобы его поймать? Или кто-то посерьезнее?  
– У меня аж от сердца отлегло, – выдохнул Вайзли. – Ты меня успокоил.  
– Нафиг ты кому сдался?  
– Вот и я хочу свободно бегать по лужайкам, – согласился Вайзли. – Сколько вас всего было?  
– Четверо.  
Голоса троих Вайзли слышал, четвертым был сам Канда. Но вот того, кто шел в хвосте сейчас, Канда не назвал.  
– Отлично, все покойники остались за бортом, – Вайзли обнажил катану. На лезвии заиграли блики от лежавшего на земле фонаря. – Последний вопрос на сегодня: ты как – со всеми долгами разобрался или, может быть, еще что-то осталось?  
На лице Канды отразились замешательство и неуверенность. Всего на секунду, но их хватило для проникновения в защищенное сознание. На Вайзли хлынули эмоции и беспорядочные воспоминания о стеклянной камере, мальчике с распоротым животом за толстым стеклом, бассейне, полном чистой воды, оторванной руке ребенка с шрамом на лице, море крови и трупов, четком голосе, повторяющем: "Вы должны его вернуть"... и розовые цветы, проникшие в каждый отрезок воспоминаний. Этих воспоминаний было слишком мало для человека двадцати лет. Даже по меркам Вайзли, это было ненормально.  
– Да.  
Короткий ответ вернул в реальность. Вайзли чуть качнул головой, приходя в себя, – он пытался всего лишь заглянуть, но его засосало слишком глубоко, а после выкинуло. Эти странности Вайзли совершенно не нравились.  
– Врешь.  
– Тогда зачем спрашивал?  
– Ну, вдруг тебя ждет дома семья и кучка детишек? Или перед смертью есть в чем покаяться?  
– Что ты вообще несешь?  
– Решаю, нужен ты или нет. – Вайзли вытянул вперед руку с катаной так, чтобы кончик лезвия от шеи Канды отделяло всего несколько миллиметров. Возможно, так до собеседника быстрее дойдет, что с ним не шутят. – Поможешь?  
Канда молчал, выжидательно глядя на Вайзли. Он искал выход из ситуации, в которую не верил. Канда знал, что сильнее их двоих, но его задание так и не было закончено, даже сейчас оно продолжалось. Вайзли не исключал варианта, что Канда сдался специально, чтобы выждать удобного момента и спокойно закончить начатое. Вот только Канда не учел способности к телепатии, пусть и бесполезные пока.  
– Можешь убить меня прямо сейчас, – сказал Канда.  
Ну да, убить его сейчас, а его напарник доделает всю оставшуюся работу.  
– Как пожелаешь.  
– Не делай этого! – Аллен сжал его запястье левой рукой. – Он нам нужен, поверь.  
У Аллена были сильные руки. Из-за вмешательства пришельцев или просто от природы, – но если Аллен не контролировал силу, достаточно было немного замешкаться, и он мог переломать с легкостью тебе кости.  
Вайзли не собирался убивать Канду, – нечего больше делать, как руки марать, – просто хотел немного его расшевелить. Жаль, не получилось.  
– Он нужен тебе, а не мне. – Вайзли отдал катану Аллену.  
– Что ты...  
– Ты так быстро меняешь своих фаворитов, что даже немного обидно.  
– Вайзли, я...  
– И что ты в нем нашел?  
Вайзли приблизился к Канде и щелкнул ремнями на затылке, удерживавшими респиратор. Канда замотал головой, попробовал ударить и избежать прикосновений, понимая, что с ним хотят сделать. Вечно все делают из этого проблему. Никто не хотел верить, что у Облачных столбов можно было дышать без маски. Аллен-то привык к причудам Вайзли, а вот Канда много косился на его лицо. Ну да, а вдруг Вайзли станет задыхаться, покроется слизью и ожогами и помрет. Так они все думали; и ошибались.  
– Только сними, и я тебе руки переломаю, – пригрозил Канда.  
– Дернешься, и я тебе устрою ад в мозгах, – не остался в долгу Вайзли. – Но лучше задержи дыхание.  
Когда респиратор слетел с лица, Канда задержал дыхание. Вайзли терпеливо ждал первые секунд тридцать. Потом несколько раз провел пальцами по щеке Канды, отметив, какая у того гладкая кожа. От него не укрылось, как у Аллена сердце заходилось при взгляде на Канду, а пальцы с силой вцепились в ножны, чтобы скрыть дрожь.  
Все-таки они знакомы ближе, чем старались показать. Любопытство удерживать Вайзли не собирался, наоборот, его нужно было как можно скорее удовлетворить. Для этого пришлось прикоснуться к сознанию Аллена и тому, что он прятал. В первую встречу не было нужды глубоко копаться в его прошлом и причинах, почему они пересеклись так далеко от жилых районов. Город Обреченных не считался, туда еще нужно было попасть, проделав долгий путь.  
Всего нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы прочитать воспоминания, которые Аллен запрятал слишком глубоко. С Кандой они были напарниками, но при этом терпеть не могли друг друга. Их поставили работать вместе против воли, и в первую же встречу Канда назвал Аллена "недомерком". Другие прозвища тоже периодически появлялись, как и поводы повздорить, из-за чего они вечно дрались. И все же Аллен как-то умудрился влюбиться в этого засранца за короткое время. Но больше всего поражало то, как они расстались: Канда помог Аллену сбежать из Ковчега. Каковы были причины для бегства, Канда не объяснял - просто пришел среди ночи, растолкал Аллена и поставил перед фактом: "Тебе надо бежать как можно дальше отсюда и никогда не показываться им на глаза, понял?"  
Аллену помогли сбежать в город Обреченных, где они впервые случайно пересеклись с Вайзли.  
Ковчег. То место, куда сейчас направлялся Аллен, несколько раз в день настраивая свое радио в надежде поймать нужную волну. Место, в которое попросил Вайзли сопроводить его самым безопасным маршрутом. За каким-то фигом Аллен возвращался в Ковчег в третий раз.  
– Вайзли, – нарочито тихо позвал Аллен, растягивая имя.  
Улыбка помимо воли скользнула по губам: заметил-таки, надо же.  
– И на что ты повелся?  
Пришлось отдать респиратор и отойти. Аллен как можно скорее надел его на Канду, закрепив на затылке ремнями.  
– Я ни на что не велся. – Аллен сжал в руках катану, прежде чем Канда сумел до нее дотянуться. – Тебе не стоит в это лезть...  
"Как же, ни на что не повелся, конечно", – долетел до сознания чей-то голос.  
– Он красив, признаю, – пробормотал Вайзли, оценивающе рассматривая Канду.  
– Да вроде бы обычный.  
– А ты не против, значит, что он глазел на мою задницу, когда я тебя вытаскивал? – Вайзли повернулся к Канде и пригрозил ему пальцем. – Плохой мальчик.  
Через прикосновения тоже не получалось читать. Вайзли нужна была информация, но доступа к ней не было. Был вариант попытаться во время сна проникнуть в сознание, когда контроль ослаблен, используя свой Дьявольский Глаз, как его назвали пришельцы. Когда Вайзли узнал, что у его способности есть название, смеялся – они бы еще придумали имена всем его шрамам.  
– Я с тобой поговорю, а пока спать. И выключи радио, у меня от него башка раскалывается.  
– Раскалывается потому, что кое-кто сует нос куда не следует.  
– Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? – Вайзли даже интересно стало, что Аллен, уже привычный к его способностям, вдруг начал напоминать о личном пространстве. – Тебе жалко,что ли?  
– Да.  
– Хорошо, больше не буду.  
Положив под голову рюкзак, Вайзли прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Нужно как следует выстроить новый маршрут, осмыслить полученные данные и понять, что делать дальше.  
Канда опять слушал их разговоры, не встревая в них. Значит, тоже собирал информацию и давал прослушать ее своему напарнику. Интересно, почему Канда взялся за задание, если сам же помог Аллену сбежать. Ладно, Аллен любил Канду, который никак не отвечал на чувства. Помощь с побегом лучше пока не учитывать, мало ли какие тараканы были у Канды в голове на тот момент? Может, искреннее чувство любви им двигало. Неизвестно, на что тот рассчитывал. Еще один пункт: зачем Канде охотиться на Аллена? Это, к сожалению, Вайзли нескоро узнает, если вообще узнает.  
Больше всего не нравилось другое. Если опустить все воспоминания, то почему Аллен помнил Канду, а Канда Аллена – нет? В голове Канды воспоминания сохранены не слишком приятные, но их чертовски мало. Сам Канда не заморачивался по этому поводу, похоже.  
"Когда я отходил, о чем вы говорили с Кандой?"  
Аллен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Радио, до этого молчавшее, зашипело назойливым белым шумом, тут же сменившийся какой-то мелодией.  
Радио работало плохо, перепрыгивая с одной волны на другую. Каким-то образом оно ловило как обрывки разговоров из настоящего, так и далекого прошлого. Вайзли мог бы выдать невероятную теорию о временных воронках, сквозь которые пробивались радиоволны, улавливаемые обычными приемниками, но морочить себе голову по пустякам было пустой тратой времени. Тем более они приближались к Облачным столбам, а на территории пришельцев, пусть и бывшей, всякое могло случиться. Вплоть до порталов в параллельные реальности.  
– Я же просил его вырубить, – Вайзли накинул на голову капюшон, звук стал тише, но все равно мешал сосредоточиться. – Или это сделаю я.  
– Поднимись и выключи. – Аллен как ни в чем не бывало продолжил искать волну.  
– Тебе больше нечего делать, как таскаться с этой штуковиной? – равнодушно спросил Канда. – Она же бесполезная.  
Аллен вздохнул, пытаясь придумать ответ. Он ведь каждый раз пытался настроиться не для того, чтобы перехватить чью-то волну или что-то найти. Он пытался услышать голос Канды. И делал все ради человека, который помог ему. Теперь же, когда Канда рядом, он скорее по привычке искал волну, не зная, чем еще себя занять.  
"Так весь твой поход к Ковчегу только ради него?" – спросил Вайзли.  
"Ты опять читаешь меня?" – даже в мыслях Аллена сквозило недовольство.  
"Я и не переставал. Ответь на вопрос".  
"Ты и так все знаешь".  
"Знаю то, что ты в него влюбился? Или знаю то, что когда ты на него смотришь, хочешь к нему прикоснуться? Или то, что мое предложение о совместном походе в туалет тебе понравилось?"  
"Вайзли, прекрати. Ты знаешь, о чем я", – Аллен продолжал настройку, изредка поглядывая в сторону Канды. Вайзли видел картинку глазами Аллена, пробивавшиеся сквозь слова: Канда сидел, опустив голову и делал вид, что спал.  
"Если думаешь, что я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, то ошибаешься".  
"А как же твоя телепатия? Не работает?"  
Наверное, ни один метод не поможет прочитать Канду. Надо, наверное, Аллена обрадовать, чтобы не особенно рассчитывал на помощь.  
"Да, забыл поделиться новостью: я не могу прочитать Канду".  
"Совсем? – Аллен явно удивился. – Но как же..."  
"Я пытался, но впустую".  
"И что делать?"  
"Ты серьезно у меня спрашиваешь? Это ты его за собой поволок."  
Аллен замолчал. Он хотел с помощью Вайзли узнать, что случилось с Кандой за время разлуки, почему он вызвался его убить, и почему так холодно реагирует на него. Теперь же он так и не узнает ответа. Аллен не собирался сдаваться, но как найти подход к тому, кто ненавидит людей и никого к себе не подпускает? Они и в прошлый раз сошлись с трудом, что уж говорить про новое знакомство и с иным распределением ролей.  
"Я всего лишь хотел..."  
– Мертвые... Шшш... – разрезал чей-то голос сквозь помехи недолгую тишину. – Ковчег ждет вас... шшш... Группа отпра... шшш...  
Сообщение Ковчега, которому могло быть как один день, так и несколько лет, было неожиданным. Аллен весь подобрался, словно собирался запрыгнуть в шлюз корабля пришельцев.  
– Шшш... всех защитим... шшш...  
Вайзли не верил в добродетель, не сейчас и не в этом мире. Ладно, обычным людям еще верили, но Измененным нигде не были рады. Только Ковчег и открывал свои двери навстречу, о чем ходило множество слухов. Многие сомневались, что он существует. Однако доказательство в пользу Ковчега сидело рядом – Аллен познакомился с Кандой именно там. А ведь оба были Измененными.  
Да еще и Канда не читался. Не потому, что воспоминаний было мало – Вайзли в это не верил. Прочитать можно было что угодно, не обязательно пережитое и увиденное собственными глазами. Достаточно тех же фантазий или мыслей здесь и сейчас. Прочный блок отражал проникновение как зеркало.  
Аллен что-то крутил, пытаясь улучшить сигнал, но получалось плохо. Помехи усиливались, голос заглушался, и разобрать что к чему было невозможно.  
– Шшш... Они совсем рядо... шшш... безопаснее всего... шшш...  
– Нет-нет, не пропадай, – шептал Аллен, пытаясь не упустить найденную волну.  
– Они совсем рядом. – Голос был четким, словно вышка находилась в нескольких метрах от них. – Воздух – вот их цель. Рядом с их базой мы в безопасности. Ковчег готов принять каждого, кто был у них, и каждого, кто выжил после их многочисленных атак. Мы должны сплотиться, ведь все мы – жители Земли.  
Вайзли нахмурился. Ковчег активно продолжал звать людей, напоминая о пережитом. И звал всех без исключения – напрямую признавая существование Измененных, да еще и в одном предложении с нормальными людьми.  
– Наш враг может вскоре вернуться, так давайте встретим его! У нас, на Ковчеге, есть для этого все необходимое. Пусть Мертвые Горы не станут для вам препятствием. Мы обещаем дать каждому из вас убежище.  
Связь резко оборвалась. Радиоприемник издал последний звук и выключился. Аллен выругался, попытался включить заново. Получилось ли, Вайзли не следил, погрузившись в собственные воспоминания.  
...оказавшись на свободе, он не узнал привычного мира. Вайзли помнил все совсем иначе, пусть и за высокими стенами. Когда он покинул корабль пришельцев, вместо рыжей равнины перед ним расстелилась черная пустыня. Вайзли вытер рот грязной ладонью, размазывая кровь по лицу. Нужно было бежать как можно дальше, прятаться и не появляться на глаза никому.  
По пустыне он брел очень долго. На отдых не остановился за трое суток ни разу. Ночь ли, день – Вайзли одинаково медленно брел вперед, надеясь увидеть стены города. Есть и пить не хотелось, да и негде было найти пищу. Первому человеку, которого он встретил, Вайзли обрадовался. Вот только мужчина – в респираторе, темной одежде, с оружием на поясе – отреагировал иначе.  
– Ты кто такой? – спросил он, наставив на Вайзли автомат.  
"В обойме три патрона, но их должно хватить, чтобы остановить этого мутанта, – думал он, бесстрашно следя за Вайзли. Его мысли были громкими, давили на уставшее сознание. Образы были яркими и в чем-то пугающими: монстры существовали, но с ними мужчина справлялся, расстреливая и оставляя гнить за собой. – Взгляд равнодушный, заинтересованный. Медлит, явно прикидывает, как напасть. Что, уже на части меня разорвал и выбираешь, что съесть в первую очередь? Хрен тебе, а не…"  
– Как далеко город? – спросил Вайзли. Язык едва ворочался, слабость была во всем теле, хотелось спать впервые за долгое время похода. – Мне нужна вода... хоть немного. У тебя есть?  
"Что за странный язык. Что он спросил? Воды? Он человек? Это – человек! Нет, нет, это уже не человек".  
В сознании Вайзли всплыл образ. Грязный с ног до головы, в разодранной одежде, покрытый засохшей коркой из крови пополам с налипшей пылью. С несколькими косыми глубокими ранами на животе. С золотыми глазами и огромным ромбом, напоминавшим открытый глаз, во лбу. Именно таким видел человек видел Вайзли. Видел - и боялся.  
"Один из этих тварей, о которых рассказывал Ривер". Воспоминание о разговоре наложилось на мысль неприятным запахом, темным уголком в баре и мужчиной с огромной кружкой пива, который предупреждал: "Они правда существуют. И от них лучше держаться подальше. Мы пару дней назад нашли группу, представляешь?". "И как же их отличить?" – недоверчиво смеялись ему в ответ. В груди зародился страх: "Только бы не напороться на них с недельной ходки". Ривер отставил кружку и, почесав затылок, ответил под фоновый смех, заглушивший его слова: "Внешне у них может быть что-то изменено, да. Но самый верный признак – глаза".  
– У меня ничего нет, – твердо ответил мужчина. От Вайзли не укрылось, как палец лег на курок. Он готов был стрелять.  
– Хоть немного, пожалуйста, – повторил Вайзли, сделав шаг навстречу.  
В Вайзли тогда выстрелили четыре раза с мыслями: "Живым, тварь, не возьмешь". Он упал на горячий песок. В животе расплывалось липкое тепло. Сознание оставалось ярким, равнодушным, холодным. Никакой паники, никаких эмоций, только равнодушное: "Надо подняться".  
– Ну что, тварь? – Вайзли перевернули на спину и заглянули в глаза. – Я знаю для тебя отличное местечко. Там для вас самое место.  
– Я всего лишь попросил воды...  
– Заткнись.  
Мужчина нажал на курок, но выстрела не последовало. Ошметки мозга, крови и куски черепа разлетелись в стороны, а тело мешком повалилось на песок, придавив Вайзли ноги.  
Вайзли успел раньше. Первый в жизни человек умер по его вине. Ни вины, ни сожаления Вайзли не чувствовал. Люди ничуть не изменились и готовы были задохнуться в собственном превосходстве, лишь бы не поделиться самой малостью. С этой отстраненной мыслью он погрузился в темноту.  
Проснулся Вайзли, когда кругом было темно. Он жался к трупу с оторванной головой в безнадежной попытке согреться. Холод окутывал саваном, погружая в полудрему. Голова еще плохо соображала, но нужно было двигаться дальше. Не хотелось попасться другим, которые могут успеть нажать на курок раньше .  
Звездное небо над головой не давало ни единой подсказки, где он находился. Не то чтобы Вайзли умел ориентироваться по звездам, но кое-какие знания у убитого человека были. Почему-то он предпочитал выходить в ночь, объясняя какой-то шуткой про то, что кто рано встает, того и тапки.  
Вайзли обыскал охладевший труп. На поясе нашлась фляга с водой. Влага скользнула по губам в рот и Вайзли сделал несколько жадных глотков. Вода стоила дорого, как и ее фильтрация, поэтому нужно было использовать ее бережно, экономя на самом необходимом.  
Осмотрев свое тело, Вайзли тяжело вздохнул. Раны, полученные на территории пришельцев, затянулись темными полосами-шрамами. Наверное, из-за реакции с отравленным воздухом кожа вокруг почернела и загрубела. Три пули в корке крови валялось рядом. Одна, самая первая, которая должна была оставить от живота кровавое месиво, попала в почерневший шрам и вросла в тело. Вайзли поковырял пулю, попытался вытащить, но ничего не получилось. Бинтами, найденными в аптечке, замотал живот, чтобы прикрыть свои отметины.  
Из-за реакции на свою внешность пришлось остатками бинта замотать голову, прикрыв челкой глаза. Мир сразу сузился до сотни метров вокруг, словно на него навесили границы, за которыми запрещалось подслушивать.  
Убитый – вроде бы его звали Тома – по меркам Вайзли был одет хорошо.  
Ничуть не гнушаясь своих действий, Вайзли снял одежду и оделся. Размер был великоват, но привередничать он не умел. Да и ткань из специального волокна оказалась теплой, плотной, препятствующей проникновению холодного воздуха. Все снаряжение, добычу с ходки и оружие он также нацепил на себя. В паре метров от кровавого круга валялся респиратор. На удивление, он был не сильно испачкан останками своего владельца. Нацепив его на лицо, Вайзли почувствовал скованность из-за пресности воздуха, ощущение запертости в маленьком помещении без возможности сбежать надавило на сознание. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько десятков вдохов-выдохов, чтобы привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Когда, казалось бы, его уже немного отпустило, изнутри поднялось отвращение к собственным действиям. Вайзли сорвал маску, упал на колени и его вырвало. Слизеподобная вода заляпала руки, горло жгло, а пустой желудок все еще сжимался, силясь что-то из себя выдавить.  
Несколько минут он приходил в себя. Голова немного кружилась, соображать было сложно. Он не понимал где находится и куда хотел идти, пространство вокруг расплывалось, сжималось, кружилось, утягивало за собой. Вайзли помотал головой, сосредоточился на испачканных руках, погрузившихся наполовину в черную грязь. Когда он поднял голову, то пространство постепенно выровнялось и замерло.  
Руки пришлось вытереть остатками своей старой одежды, больше похожим на куски обгоревшей ткани. Более-менее чистый кусок он смочил водой и протер респиратор, стирая хотя бы условно запах бывшего владельца.  
Во второй раз было не так паршиво, но все равно хотелось избавиться от маски. Он успел понять из разума Томы, что вернувшиеся от пришельцев были приравнены к самим пришельцам. Новое правило этого чуждого мира, которому придется следовать постоянно: нельзя выдавать себя и свою "инаковость".  
В путь Вайзли двинулся с наступлением рассвета. Учиться выживать в новом изменившемся мире предстояло с нуля.


	3. Chapter 3

– За все время я так и не привык к отфильтрованному воздуху...  
Если бы не конусообразные разноцветные свечи, то вокруг было бы темно. Стены были условны, на самом деле их тут не было. Вайзли по началу казалось, что он висит в воздухе. Потом, когда он сравнил ощущения со своей кроватью в камере заключения у пришельцев, то волноваться перестал. Отсутствие стен в чем-то было удобным.  
– Ты бы предпочел, чтобы тебя убили? – спокойный заинтересованный голос сбоку.  
Вайзли не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто это. Роад – та, с кем он познакомился на корабле пришельцев. Когда разум раскрылся навстречу телепатии, он нашел ее в этой комнате. Короткие темные волосы, большие глаза с желтыми радужками, невысокая, худенькая, она выслушивала его умозаключения и рассказывала что-то о себе. Они нашли друг друга в странном месте фантазий, тогда как в реальности были заперты. Вайзли мог ее прочитать, но Роад была единственным человеком, чье личное пространство он соблюдал.  
Комната Роад всегда пестрела разными игрушками, бантами, свечами в самых разнообразных видах и цветов, надувными шариками.  
– Я хочу жить.  
Они давно с ней не разговаривали. Возможно, сказывалась близость Облачных столбов, откуда Вайзли сбежал.  
– Тогда подчиняйся их правилам. Ты ведь подчинялся пришельцам.  
Вайзли заинтересованно на нее посмотрел. Роад сидела и рассматривала зайца, в другой руке держала острые ножницы. Одно ухо у него было наполовину оторвано, и мягкая набивка торчала набухшим гнойником. Черные глаза-пуговицы, обвязанные синей лентой, скрывали равнодушный взгляд. Его брюхо, в нескольких местах скрепленное булавками разного размера, расходилось, скрывая внутренности из старых кусков ткани, меха и ваты. На месте оторванной лапы торчали куски ниток, похожие на нервы, артерии и вены.  
– Мне было все равно лучше у них, чем среди людей, – ответил Вайзли. – Иногда я в этом убеждаюсь.  
Они разговаривали нечасто, а в реальности ни разу так и не встретились; когда Вайзли сбежал, он хотел ее найти. Он пообещал себе обязательно вернуться и спасти ее. Роад на это молча улыбалась, словно знала что-то, чего Вайзли не сумел понять.  
– А как же Аллен?  
Про него Роад всегда и спрашивала, и слушала с большой охотой. Он ей даже понравился, когда Вайзли ей показал. Она сказала, что хотела бы с ним познакомиться, и как жаль, что это невозможно. Возможно, Роад и ее желание – одна из причин, почему Вайзли оттолкнул Аллена из-под пуль отряда Канды.  
– У него свои тараканы.  
– Помоги ему, ладно? – Роад прикоснулась к его ладони, слегка сжала. Ее рука не имела температуры, как и все остальное в этой придуманной комнате.  
– Уже помогаю. Он забавный и мне нравится.  
– Ты к нему привык? – Роад поднялась, не выпуская ладонь, и потянула за собой.  
– Наверное...  
Вайзли последовал за ней, но она исчезла. Он оказался в комнате с белыми стенами, белым потолком, аппаратурой, считывающей работу сердца, капельницу, столы. Он остановился, когда понял, что не нашел того, кого искал. Перед глазами пронеслась одна из миссий по захвату цели. Невысокий мужчина толкнул его, а Канда сумел выдержать точно такой же удар, и даже ответить более сильным.  
– Вставай, слабак, – рявкнул Канда. Он всегда сердился, неважно, правильно ты делал, или нет. Из-за этого всегда все валилось из рук, а получить от него похвалу было почти невозможно. – Нам еще нужно его обратно тащить.  
– Я... я не слабый! – слезы сами собой наполнили глаза.  
– Ты опять ноешь, сопляк. И лучше помоги мне надеть на него наручники.  
Дрожащие руки вытянули из заднего кармана стальные наручники. Канда выхватил их из рук и защелкнул на запястьях цели. Он пнул мужчину перед собой, и пришлось за ними последовать, размазывая украдкой слезы по лицу.  
С ним было всегда сложно. Он постоянно игнорировал попытки заговорить, не хотел общаться вне заданий, ругался и огрызался. Казалось, ему совершенно никто не нужен.  
– Когда-нибудь я отсюда выберусь, – ковыряясь в собе сказал он очень тихо.  
– И куда? – пришлось навострить слух, чтобы его расслышать, пока никто из людей в белых халатах не услышал их. Разговаривать им не запрещалось, но так хотелось, чтобы у них было хоть что-то общее на двоих.  
– Где нет цветов...  
– Юу, ты не должен о них говорить, – волнение захлестнуло, сбивая сердце с ритма. Как только Канда о них заговаривал, его всегда увозили в надолго в одну из комнат, куда невозможно было попасть. Возвращался он оттуда очень слабым и раздраженным, ничего не помня.  
– А я ни о чем и не говорю, идиот. – Канда поднялся, отставив тарелку и сердито глядя вперед. – Только они все испортят.  
Люди в белых халатах.  
– Это все, что тебе нужно? Чтобы их не стало?  
– Они никуда не денутся.  
Это было легко. То, что не получалось на заданиях рядом с Кандой, получалось делать во имя его. Так хотелось, чтобы он смог сбежать и позвал его с собой.  
– Ты что творишь, идиотина? – Родной и любимый голос был наполнен гневом.  
– Ты пришел, – улыбка сама собой расползлась на мокром лице, когда Канда попал в поле зрения.  
– Ты их убил. – Глаза Канды осматривали комнату, а на лице появлялось отвращение. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал?  
– Я старался ради тебя, Юу, – в глазах снова появились слезы. – Ты ведь хотел уйти... и я подумал, что...  
Он хотел уйти. Вспомнились все его обидчивые слова, нежелание общаться. Канда если бил, то всегда сильно, причиняя боль, которую приходилось терпеть. Но ведь он уйдет и оставит его одного тут. Почему-то была уверенность, что он и не подумает позвать с собой.  
– Ты совсем рехнулся? – жестко бросил Канда. – Или тебе мозги переклинило? Их убийство ничего не решит! Ты отнял у них жизнь...  
Все так же больно. Нож выпал из скользких ладоней. Слезы полились из глаз. В горле стоял ком, а в сердце разрасталась с каждым словом пустота. Он так ничего и не понял. Быть рядом с ним также больно, как и далеко от него.  
– Почему любить тебя так больно и тяжело? – тихий вопрос вырвался сам собой, заглушаемый всхлипами. – Я ведь все для тебя делал...  
Глаза защипало. Руки по локоть были красными. Сперва он не поверил, что это кровь. Он не знал, как так получилось, что он выпачкался в ней. Ведь он пришел к людям в халатах, а теперь стоит на горке мертвых сломанных тел с грязными руками. Если он прикоснется к Канде, то испачкает его, получив тонну презрения. Канда опять будет игнорировать его неделю и не будет отвечать на его вопросы. Не хотелось быть отвергнутым в очередной раз.  
– Я не это имел ввиду, – жестко оборвал Канда. Его взгляд скользил мимо, и никак не получалось его поймать. А ведь так хотелось, чтобы он смотрел только на него, замечал его одного, касался только его.  
– Ты меня никогда не замечал.  
– Прекрати ныть. – Его злость вонзалась в сердце, выбивая из него все чувства. Их не хотелось отпускать, ведь они с Кандой были очень похожи. Они же столько вместе пережили. – Ты перешел все границы.  
И тогда стало понятно, что Канде всегда было плевать, есть с ним кто-то рядом, или нет. А раз так, то никаких сожалений быть не должно. Канда отбивался умело – он ведь был лучшим среди них двоих. Возможно, и среди остальных, с которыми им не позволяли общаться. Канда ничего не говорил, но этого и не нужно было. Равнодушие было самой высокой стеной, которую никогда не получалось преодолеть.  
Его получилось ранить несколько раз, но в итоге Канда перехитрил. Подставился, чтобы приблизиться, и ударил в живот и горло.  
– Ты всегда все не так понимал, идиот, – сказал он, поймав на руки ослабевшее вмиг тело. И добавил: – ...прими двойную дозу.  
– Даже тут мы должны соблюдать правила?  
– Это необходимо, – добавил Канда.  
– Юу, мы одни.  
– Делай, что говорят. Это приказ.  
– Но ведь...  
– Тебе приснился кошмар, значит, пора делать инъекцию, или станет хуже.  
"Но я не хочу забывать сон, в котором был ты".  
Вайзли приоткрыл глаза, еще не понимая, где точно находится – голова раскалывалась и соображалось туго. В следующую секунду Вайзли подорвался, зажимая живот руками и пытаясь нащупать глубокие раны. Казалось, что кровь невозможно остановить. В ней испачкано было все вокруг, только кусков плоти с расчлененными телами не хватало.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Аллен, подрываясь следом.  
Вайзли поморгал, пытаясь прогнать чужие воспоминания. Это не его убили, с ним все в порядке, не его жизнь...  
– Твою мать! – Вайзли подскочил, осознавая происходящее. – Я налево!  
За сколько он преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его от хвоста, Вайзли не считал, но дыхание даже не сбилось. Уже на подходе к стоянке, Вайзли присел и сосредоточился. Сползшая во сне повязка растрепала волосы, теперь они лезли в лицо.  
Напарник Канды сидел на земле и рассматривал что-то в руке. Вайзли прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился, что было довольно сложно сделать – по голове словно молотом прошлись, и где-то внутри все еще что-то скреблось наружу.  
Ампулы для инъекции хранились в маленькой коробочке рядом с одноразовыми шприцами. Когда принимаешь эту гадость, на несколько минут выбивает из реальности. О контроле тела и речи быть не могло – один из побочных эффектов, после которых становилось легко и свободно. Алма чувствовал себя кем-то другим, но не собой. Именно из-за странных снов ему постоянно вкалывали дозу. Что было, когда он противился – неизвестно, Алма ничего не помнил. У Канды были аналогичные инъекции, но его коробка лежала в рюкзаке рядом. Можно было попытаться к нему подобраться ночью, когда все спали, но Канда запретил.  
Интересно, снились ли ему сны?  
Алма неосознанно провел ладонью по животу, Вайзли следом повторил. Ощущения были свежи. И являлось ли все увиденное сном? И правда ли, что инъекция спасает от болезни, о которой ему говорила доктор Эпштейн?  
"Поверь, котик, – ее улыбчивое лицо всплыло перед глазами. Она наклонилась к нему, чтобы чмокнуть в лоб. – Все, что мы делаем, необходимо тебе в первую очередь. Будь умницей".  
Вайзли поморщился и потер лоб. Мерзость.  
"Это правда необходимо?" – уточнил Алма, рассматривая содержимое коробки.  
"Делай", – скомандовал Канда.  
"Как скажешь", – Алма приставил шприц к предплечью, накрыл тряпкой и нажал.  
Вайзли вздохнул спокойно, когда Алма уложил обратно в коробку использованный шприц. Прозрачная жидкость впиталась в ткань.  
"Задержи их на минут двадцать, – попросил Алма. – Пока не пройдет эйфория".  
Когда Вайзли вернулся обратно, Аллен сидел собранным. Радио стояло рядом, и не издавало ни звука. Аллен пытался его настроить и привести в рабочее состояние, но все было тщетно.  
– Наконец-то оно выполнило свой долг и скончалось. – Вайзли поднял рюкзак, проверяя содержимое. – Я даже рад, что безболезненно.  
– Я думал, ты был за мучения, – пробормотал Аллен с сожалением понимая, что игрушка сломалась и нужен опытный механик для починки.  
– Мне не улыбалось слушать его тарахтение. – Вайзли открыл бутылку и выпил несколько глотков. – Веди свою собачку на выгул, через десять минут выдвигаемся.  
Канда оживился, поднялся и сказал:  
– Я еще не ел.  
– Вайзли, – позвал Аллен, – я тоже...  
– Ну да, ну да, – покивал Вайзли, закидывая бутылку в рюкзак. – В пути поедим. Нам идти долго, так что наверстаете свои потраченные калории через трубочку, не переживайте.  
Аллен фыркнул. Ну да, из-за боязни отравления все пайки были жидкими, чтобы через трубку беспрепятственно подводиться к рту сквозь специальное отверстие в респираторе. Довольно неудобно, но практично. Вайзли всегда себя чувствовал ребенком, которого кормят с ложечки. А если по неосторожности все расплескивалось, то приходилось чистить респиратор. В лучшем случае если получалось на месте. В худшем, когда не получалось сразу же почистить – все высыхало и неприятно воняло.  
Именно по этой причине Вайзли предпочитал ходить в одиночку и без защиты.  
– Если бы я хотел, то давно бы сбежал, прирезав всех вас, – прошипел Канда, пытаясь распутать ремень. Вайзли ухмыльнулся его тщетным попыткам, потому что самолично учился делать крепкие узлы. Можно сказать, что у лучших мастеров, которые уже давно мертвы.  
– Так что же не сбегаешь? Держит кто-то?  
Аллен поджал губы и присел возле ног Канды. Он ослабил немного веревку, чтобы Канда мог передвигаться, но при этом не нанести значительного урона.  
– Неважно, – Канда замолчал.  
Читать его по-прежнему было сложно.

*  
Первый столб появился из тумана все так же неожиданно, как и прежде. Как подобное получалось – непонятно. Это было похоже на иллюзию – вроде бы ничего впереди нет кроме тумана, горизонта и неба, а потом столб резко выплывал навстречу. Искривленное пространство, миражи или еще какие природные явления, но первый столб всегда появлялся намного ближе, чем его ожидаешь.  
Или магия пришельцев. Они вполне могли свою территорию защитить какими-нибудь механизмами, о работе которых простым смертным можно лишь догадываться. Ходили слухи, что каждый Облачный столб охранялся силовым полем, дотронувшись до которого от тебя останется лишь горстка пепла. Поэтому к Облачным столбам никогда не подходили близко. Вайзли знал, что всякие непонятные штуки, оставшиеся после Жатвы, скупались различными торговцами или коллекционерами, но вот занимались ли их изучением? Больше пользы принесло знание о враге и его технологиях, но люди были слишком напуганы и старались выжить, а не изучить. Они сами стали объектом изучения, а значит, по силе во много раз уступали пришельцам.  
Бороться никто не хотел. Тех, кто зазывал сражаться с пришельцами, поднимали на смех. Что обычные люди в разрушенном мире могли противопоставить более разумной и сильной расе? Разве что свои мучения перед смертью.  
– Канда, – позвал тихо Аллен, – а почему ты на их стороне?  
– Не твое дело, мелкий.  
– Я Аллен! Сколько раз повторять?  
И так почти все время. Аллен пытался разговорить Канду, но безуспешно. И не потому, что Канда не хотел отвечать, а потому что не знал ответа. Его обычные вопросы ставили в тупик, но показывать это перед Алленом не хотел. Алму же такая ситуация устраивала.  
Аллен вел Канду и прокручивал весь день в голове их отношения. У Вайзли даже голова заболела от того, что Аллен не мог утихомирить свои воспоминания. Перед глазами постоянно стояли их разговоры. От чужих прикосновений по коже Вайзли бежали мурашки, и приходилось переключаться на сознание Алмы, благо его стало значительно легче читать. Не сравниться с сознанием обычных людей, конечно, или того же Аллена, но в разы лучше. У него был новый объект для изучения.  
Вайзли считывал информацию, которая была настолько же нова и для самого Алмы. Можно было кое-что подкорректировать, чтобы избежать не очень приятных последствий. Например, срыв, из-за которого Алма перебил кучу людей в лаборатории. Именно его повторения и боялась Эпштейн. Вайзли же хотел контролировать состояние Алмы и использовать в своих целях.  
Мысли опять завертелись вокруг Аллена и его проблемы. Он вспоминал о первом поцелуе, близости с Кандой, который никому не позволял к себе приближаться. Это случилось в душевых после миссии, когда они зачищали выжженную землю на подступе к Ковчегу. Кучка монстров несколько дней бродила вблизи и нужно было их убить. По возвращении у обоих адреналин стучал в голове. Они молча отмывались рядом от засохшей крови, просочившейся сквозь одежду. Аллен увидел под ногами шнурок, которым Канда связывал волосы. Он его поднял, окликнул и молча протянул Канде. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на секунду и замерли. А потом Канда втянул его на свою половину и впечатал в стену, блокируя телом. Аллен вскрикнул, но когда губ коснулся требовательный поцелуй уже не возражал. Руки непроизвольно взметнулись вверх и обвились вокруг плеч, ладони погрузились в мокрые спутанные волосы. Его тело чувствовало исследующие ладони Канды, притягивавшие ближе. Аллен застонал от приятных ощущений...  
Пальцы непроизвольно сжались на ножнах. Нет, это издевательство! Что за идиоты его окружают? И почему оба влюблены в Канду?!  
Все поцелуи были со вкусом талой воды и хлорки. Вайзли даже несколько раз облизал языком губы, проверяя, настоящие ли ощущения. Погружаться глубоко в чужое сознание было опасно именно такими последствиями – невозможностью отличать реальность от воспоминаний или навсегда быть связанным с кем-то.  
Когда в воспоминаниях Канда подхватил Аллена, а тот обвил ногами его талию, прижимаясь теснее, Вайзли чуть не взвыл. Он понимал, что Аллен любил Канду и на тот момент у обоих сносило крышу от доступности чужого тела, которое не сопротивлялось и отзывалось, но не до такой же степени! Да он сам сейчас начнет кидаться на всех.  
Все. Достало.  
– Аллен, у меня к тебе вопрос, – хрипло позвал Вайзли, выплывая из чужих воспоминаний и ощущений. Черт, его уже трясти начало от желания к кому-нибудь прижаться и потереться. Нужно было как можно скорее переключиться на что-то более нейтральное.  
– Прямо так? – Аллен на мгновение растерялся, выныривая из своих порно-фантазий. Он не ожидал, что к нему обратятся вслух.  
– Ну да.  
– Ты и так все про меня знаешь, что тебе еще надо? – не слишком добро спросил он. Значит, все еще злился.  
Вайзли повернулся, остановившись. Он чуть наклонил голову, покосившись на Канду.  
– Что надо от тебя, говоришь...  
– Эй, если снова задумал свои эти штучки, – Аллен попятился, предупредительно вскидывая руки, – я буду сопротивляться.  
– Сперва развяжи его.  
Аллен прищурился, настороженно рассматривая Вайзли. Знал, что тот никогда не просил ничего просто так сделать.  
– Что ты задумал?  
В мгновение ока Вайзли оказался рядом, занося обнаженную катану над Алленом. Аллен выставил вперед левую руку, понимая, что не успеет защититься. Внезапно Канда преградил путь, закрывая его.  
– Чудненько. – Расстояние от острия лезвия до кожи было не больше сантиметра. Вайзли верно рассчитал силу замаха, похвалив себя за контроль, благодаря которому вовремя остановился. – Просто отлично, голубки.  
Настроение поднялось. Как ни в чем не бывало Вайзли вернулся и поднял ножны, брошенные в нескольких шагах впереди. Возбуждение отступило и сразу полегчало. Если и возбуждаться, то когда рядом есть с кем развлечься, например...  
Вайзли обернулся и посмотрел за спину Канды, который уже успел поругаться с Алленом из-за какого-то пустяка. Они пихали друг друга, прожигая взглядом, и обменивались сомнительными комплиментами и советами.  
– Не отставайте, солнце еще высоко.  
– Заткнись и вали вперед! – одновременно ответили ему.  
– Ишь ты, спелись, – Вайзли только ухмыльнулся.  
Можно было не отвлекаться на них – как-то подозрительно быстро они сошлись, если Канда не помнил Аллена. Хотя чему удивляться, у Канды патологическая нелюбовь к каждому встречному. Вон, даже Алме постоянно доставалось от него. Нужно отдать должное, Канда и Аллен, заметив, что Вайзли ушел далеко, похватали свои вещи и поспешили, забыв о разногласиях.  
Аллен все же развязал Канду – не забыл. В голове Аллена роилось множество вопросов, которые он хотел и не решался задать. И только один из них касался внезапного разрешения на освобождение.  
– Ну хватит на меня так смотреть – дырку прожжешь. Валяй, спрашивай.

URL U-mail Сообщество Профиль Поделиться  
2015-08-21 в 21:17   
fandom D.Gray-man 2015  
fandom D.Gray-man 2015  
– Ты знаешь, что я хочу спросить, – сказал Аллен, выходя вперед и оставляя Канду чуть позади.  
Опять двадцать пять.  
– Зачем ты на него напал? – спросил Канда.  
А вот и проявление индивидуальности, ревности и режима защитить свое. И при всем этом читать также сложно. Что с ним все-таки сделали в Ковчеге? И Ковчег ли виноват в его блоке? Вайзли до сих пор не знал, что получил от пришельцев Канда, в воспоминаниях Аллена ничего конкретного на эту тему не было.  
– Необходимое я увидел.  
– И что же ты там увидел?  
"Он меня инстинктивно защитил", – удивленно подумал Аллен, вспоминая произошедшее.  
"Именно". Говорить Аллену иной возможный вариант действий Канды было накладным. Аллен все еще был его целью, доставить которую необходимо живым. Естественно, Канде не улыбалось, если Аллена покромсают или того хуже убьют. Его репутация идеального солдата будет запятнана единственным невыполненным заданием. Информация Алмы, собранная на Канду, давала свои плоды.  
Все-таки чувства делают из людей идиотов. Аллена даже немного жаль.  
– Зачем ты его защитил? – спросил прямо Вайзли. Он слышал, как Алма заволновался, задаваясь вопросами – он-то не видел, что происходило впереди. Но разговор ему не очень нравился, ревность рвалась изнутри, он был готов убивать всех, кто обидел Канду.  
– Я не обязан отвечать.  
– Вопрос исчерпан. Если хотите выяснять отношения – не вмешивайте в них меня.  
От следующего шага Вайзли едва не споткнулся. Несколько голосов ворвались в сознание, смешиваясь с его. Пришлось остановиться и осмотреться. Но вокруг едва ли можно было хоть что-то увидеть. Туман все прятал, даже Алма держался чуть ближе, чем следовало.  
"Да, цель зафиксирована", – говорил один.  
"Двое на северо-западе от Маяка, – вторил еще один. – Передайте командующему, что у нас нарушители".  
"Заблудшие ходники, что ли?"  
"Они идут четко на Маяк, не меняя курса вот уже два часа".  
"Придурки, это наши. Канда и Алма – сигнал на их частоте. Похоже, они ведут нашу цель."  
"Тогда почему они идут на таком расстоянии друг от друга, а, Ривер?"  
"Не знаю. Наблюдайте, но Комуи доложите, что обнаружилась наша пропажа".  
"Ну да, он будет рад вернувшимся деткам".  
Вайзли погасил их голоса. Людей всегда читать легко – все они сперва проговаривают в голове фразы, прежде чем их озвучить. Это всегда облегчало чтение, даже напрягаться не нужно было.  
– Чего застыл? – Канда пнул Вайзли. – Двигай, сам же торопил.  
Вайзли ничего не ответил, потирая бедро. С развязанными руками уверенности у Канды прибавилось. Они зашли на территорию, которую Канда хорошо знал. Знал он и о том, что их уже засекли датчики движения, считали информацию с чипа в теле Канды, и оставалось лишь дождаться подкрепления. Именно сюда он их и вел.  
Перехватив удобнее рюкзак, он потопал вперед.


	4. Chapter 4

Два дня они шли практически без остановок. Привалы перекусить и сбегать в туалет не считались. Несколько раз останавливались на двухчасовой сон – насиловать свое сознание Вайзли не улыбалось, тем более, хотелось отдохнуть от голосов. Собственное нынешнее состояние напоминало первое время пробуждения в камере пришельцев, когда телепатия только появилась. Вайзли тогда едва с ума не сошел, не зная, что делать с голосами, доносившимися отовсюду. Он помнил расцарапанные руки, стертые до мяса ногти на пальцах; помнил как бился головой о стену, не столько пытаясь себя убить, сколько в попытке отвлечься от этого адского хора. Теперь было нечто похожее. Людей было слишком много. Вайзли их заглушал, но этого было мало.  
Облачные столбы только накануне появились из тумана – нечеткие, они выплывали едва заметными очертаниями. Издалека они казались тонкими, грозившими разломаться и рухнуть всей своей массой. Вайзли знал, что вблизи каждый из столбов огромен.  
Именно из одного такого Вайзли и сбежал когда-то. В одном из этих столбов находилась его камера, заменившая дом на несколько месяцев. Ностальгия прямо. Вайзли знал дорогу к Облачным столбам, даже иногда работал проводником для самоубийц-смельчаков, но никогда не приближался к ним достаточно близко. Он не был готов возвращаться в прошлое. Нет, Вайзли не был слабым, но что-то разворачивало обратно каждый раз, словно он натыкался на невидимую табличку "Приходите завтра".  
Алме переход давался тяжелее всего из-за ранения, которое до сих пор не зажило. Канда держался нормально, изредка саркастично делая замечания, которыми достал Вайзли. Сам Вайзли раздражался все больше с каждым часом. Чем дальше они шли, чем ближе становился первый Облачный столб – Маяк, – тем большую площадь, и, соответственно, людей он слышал. Это мешало нормальному сну. Хотелось закрыться от всего, но лишать себя единственного преимущества было бы ошибкой. Поэтому на каждое недовольство Канды Вайзли начал огрызаться.  
Алма тоже подпитывал раздражение своими воспоминаниями, тараканами и скелетами. Черт, да у него в башке явно все мысли зависли на одном Канде. Воспоминаний с ним стало больше, куски наполнялись подробностями, а желание скрутить Аллену шею росло в нем с каждым словом. Если сперва Вайзли видел лишь кровь, то на данный момент кровь была лишь цветочками. Алма – чертов монстр, убил больше десятка людей, расчленив их с улыбкой маньяка. Первый удар он наносил в страхе, что Канду у него заберут. Второй, следовавший за первым, подкреплялся запретом на встречи. А дальше все смешивалось в кровавую бойню с именем "Юу". И когда Канда видел это все, то Алма, словно ничего не случилось, протягивал ему руку и предлагал сбежать. В представлении Алмы кругом было чисто – каждый труп исчезал, незамечаемый более сознанием.  
Именно этот момент прокручивался в голове Алмы чаще всего. Прямо-таки как Аллен в свое время накручивал себя с Тимоти. Мда, у этих идиотов не только любовь к Канде общая.  
Алма так и не сумел сказать, почему убил их всех.  
– Мы должны сделать то же самое, что и пришельцы – это главное условие, иначе никак не добиться аналогичных результатов. Они станут сильнее, выносливее и намного более живучими. У Юу лучшие показатели, поэтому он первый кандидат из списка. И вы это знаете.  
Заглядывать в приоткрытые двери было нехорошо, но интересно. Там говорили о его друге. Алма остановился и заглянул внутрь. Несколько людей в белых халатах просматривали что-то на огромных мониторах, сравнивая надписи на бумагах в руках.  
– Мы точно не знаем, так ли это. – Алма непроизвольно вздрогнул. Женский голос раздался откуда-то сбоку и очень близко к двери. Отодвигать ее чуть больше Алма не решился. Про Юу они больше не говорили, но уходить что-то мешало. От каждой услышанной фразы сердце сжималось. – Пойти на этот шаг рискованно, а потерять Юу из-за теорий и догадок слишком расточительно. Нужно больше фактов, оправдывающих риск.  
– Вы помните всех сбежавших и что с ними стало, – настаивал тот, что стоял спиной к Алме. – У кого-то изменена рука, у кого-то ноги, некоторым вообще только разрезы на теле оставили. Обследование не выявило никаких отклонений. Они и сейчас выдерживают огромные нагрузки.  
– Вторая группа оказалась лучше контрольной, – подтвердила женщина. От ее жесткого холодного голоса становилось неуютно. – Узнайте причины. Мне не нужны ваши выводы, меня интересуют результаты.  
– Так мы можем?..  
– Да, займитесь первой группой. А после, когда теория подтвердится, можете испробовать данные на второй группе.  
– А если Канда Юу умрет?  
Женщина поднялась и Алма отпрянул от двери. Каждое ее слово отдалось в сознании ударом молота:  
– Юу и так мертв. Или вы будете обвинять себя в его второй смерти? Нам нужны живые солдаты, созданные людьми, а первая и вторая группы всего лишь расходный материал. Не смотрите, что внешне они похожи на детей, им может быть намного больше лет, чем вам.  
Алма зажал рот ладонями, подавляя рвавшийся наружу крик...  
– Твою мать, белобрысый!  
Вайзли пнули по ноге, возвращая в реальность. Снова по неосторожности он углубился в чужое сознание.  
– Еще хоть раз прикоснешься ко мне, – прошипел зло Вайзли, – я тебя заставлю стриптиз танцевать.  
К этой угрозе прислушалось двое. Аллен точно знал, что Вайзли может не только это, но признание в своей бессильности успокоило. Алма же удивился такой угрозе. И оба – одновременно! – представили Канду, вертящимся возле шеста. Нет, эти влюбленные идиоты неисправимы.  
– Это перед кем, тобой что ли? – бросил Канда с вызовом. – Смотри, как бы я тебе глаза не выколол.  
– Ты со мной заигрываешь? С Алленом уже скучно стало?  
Канда чертыхнулся и пошел вперед. Глядя ему в спину, Вайзли задумался над его способностями. Не может быть, чтобы пришельцы ничего в нем не изменили.  
– Эй, хвостатый, – Вайзли закинул руки за голову, забывая о своем раздражении.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Какие у тебя способности?  
"Не говори ему", – сказал Алма в передатчик.  
– Не твое дело.  
Все еще не хотел отвечать, в отличие от людей, на волну которых Вайзли настроился. Уж лучше бы Аллен сидел со своим радио, чем слушать то, о чем говорят и думают все эти люди под ними.  
"Отряд Воронов готов к наступлению, – пришла запоздалая мысль. Вайзли сжал губы в тонкую линию. Он рассчитывал, что они дадут им еще немного времени. – Через девять часов начало операции. Они как раз с их темпом дойдут до выхода из квадрата В-034".  
Вайзли взглянул на темнеющее небо с едва выплывшей Луной. Значит, утром нужно ждать гостей.  
"Они вошли в зону прослушки. Передатчик Алмы молчит, у Канды работает слабо", – тут же отчитался один из операторов.  
"И о чем только Комуи думает? – выдохнул Ривер Венхам. Он знал, что приказ исходил не от Комуи, а от кого-то повыше. Он волновался о том, что без инъекции Алму придется убить, если хоть один момент из прошлого станет ему доступен. В походной коробке у него хранилось пять шприцев, которые тот должен был израсходовать. Одной инъекции хватало на двадцать восемь часов, после нужно было делать повторную процедуру. Со времени последней прошло часов тридцать. Пока Алма не приближался к Канде, шел ровно, выдерживая необходимое расстояние для преследования. Если накинуть необходимые девять часов, то... может, все обойдется? Если верить отчетам, в нескольких экспериментах по подавлению личности и воспоминаний, Алма был стабилен в течение двух дней. Комуи тоже видел эти отчеты, но Эпштейн никак не комментировала свои поступки. Она не возражала о времени операции по захвату. – Как бы все не вышло из-под контроля".  
Вайзли хмыкнул. О, нет, он не собирался так легко сдаваться. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы доставить массу проблем этому Подземному городу.  
До сих пор в голове не укладывалось, что под Облачными столбами прятался самый настоящий Подземный город огромных размеров. Причем, вполне неплохо оснащенный техникой, провизией и другими благами цивилизации. Как-то так получилось, что в том же Перевале никто не знал о нем. За несколько дней Вайзли успел вытянуть очень много информации из голов его обитателей. Назвать жителями тех, кто трудился под слоем земли, не получалось.  
Город тянулся на протяжении всей Туманной гряды, на территории которого находились Облачные столбы, вплоть до Мертвых гор. При он город состоял из нескольких огромных частей – комплексов – соединенных между собой подземной рекой и железнодорожными путями. Каждый комплекс уходил вглубь на несколько сотен метров; включал в себя почти все необходимое от жилых комнат до подвалов с крематорием. Большую часть занимали этажи научного отдела с лабораториями, находившиеся на нижних ярусах и пробиться туда было сложно. Все этажи соединялись между собой лифтами и лестницами. Контролировалась все биометрической системой защиты, которую все называли ХЕВЛАСКА. Пройти через систему защиты без пропуска на основе введенной в базу данных ДНК не представлялось возможным. Также Вайзли выяснил, что Хевласка была относительно новой системой, которую постоянно совершенствовали – иногда случались сбои в ее работе.  
Среди огромного количества людей сложно было отыскать одного необходимого человека. Вайзли даже понял, почему он ничего не знал об этом Подземном городе – каждый, кто в него попадал, больше не мог выбраться обратно. Город становился его домом, семьей и всей жизнью. Там даже один из этажей был рассчитан на небольшое кладбище.  
Через несколько часов Вайзли объявил привал. Он скинул рюкзак и потянулся.  
– Привал? – уточнил Аллен. – Но мы же еще не прошли запланированного пути.  
– Развлекайтесь, только не поубивайте друг друга.  
– А ты куда намылился, белобрысый? – Канда шагнул в его сторону, но Вайзли ловко увернулся от руки, не давая себя поймать.  
– Проведаю одного монстра. С вами нынче скучно, да и шумите вы.  
– Это ты слишком чувствительный, – возразил Аллен, раскрывая свой рюкзак. Радио он так и не выбросил, оправдываясь воспоминаниями детства и самым дорогим человеком, который подарил его.  
– Да, конечно, – Вайзли развернулся и помахал рукой: – Буду поздно, можете пошалить.  
"Можешь его в конце концов уже завалить? Мне надоело смотреть твои дикие фантазии с вашим участием", – пояснил Вайзли мысленно.  
"И вовсе не фантазирую! – покраснел Аллен. – Подожди, почему ты мне раньше не сказал?!"  
"Я пытался намекнуть разными способами, но тебя словно не остановить было".  
"Не может быть... Я же не думал об этом... Может, подсознательно..."  
"Именно".  
Извинение было странным для Аллена. Понять, что именно не понравилось и насторожило не получилось. Ну думал он о Канде, представлял его, и что с того? Каждый влюбленный так себя ведет. Неужели Вайзли начал ревновать Аллена к Канде? Только третьего влюбленного придурка не хватало в их компании для полного счастья.  
Вайзли остановился на безопасном расстоянии. Мысли об Аллене сменились другими.  
Большинство монстров для пряток выбирало темноту, чтобы выгадать подходящий момент и напасть. Тот, что следовал за ними, был одним из таких монстров. Причина крылась не в надломленном барьере, а невероятно сильном желании убивать. Канда этого желания был лишен – он по-прежнему был нечитаем. Инъекции он точно не делал, иначе бы Вайзли заметил. С Алмой дело обстояло иначе – он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не кинуться вперед и не разорвать всех на куски. Удерживало его только одно – безопасность Канды.  
Из сознания Ривера Вайзли вырвал лицо Эпштейн, которая косвенно была виновата в том, что сделал Алма несколько лет назад. Именно она была главным врагом Алмы. Эту мысль Вайзли и заложил в подсознание, но не думал, что она достигнет такого масштаба. Того и гляди, рванет в сознании в любой момент, и Алма кинется убивать всех подряд.  
Вайзли научился спокойно спать, как только сбежал от пришельцев. Он не боялся нападения, потому что всегда мог определить, есть ли рядом опасность. Но сейчас все было иначе – Алма был даже не опасной бомбой, а самим ожиданием, растянувшимся на долгие часы. Вайзли давно привык бороться с монстрами, только так их можно было перестать бояться. В детстве он опасался далеко отходить от дома, не говоря о том, чтобы выглянуть за стены города. Страх пробегался дрожью по всему телу, ноги подкашивались, а глаза помимо воли зажмуривались. Это был детский страх, который Вайзли не мог простить себе до сих пор, поэтому запрещал себе бояться, когда вернулся от пришельцев. Страшнее уже не станет, а раз он выжил, то все остальное меркнет с тем, что он пережил. У него была цель, которую он стремился достичь, чтобы отыскать важного для себя человека. Облачные столбы могли дать подсказку, намек, любую зацепку, где искать Роад дальше. Раньше он неосознанно не входил на территорию, но так не могло долго продолжаться. Это был все тот же страх встретиться с кошмаром из прошлого, ожидая его повтора, но пришельцы давно не нападали, потому что люди перестали их интересовать по какой-то причине.  
В то же время, Алма был отличной игрушкой с секретом, который крылся под мощным барьером с красивым бантиком. Жажда крови все больше брала верх над ним из-за того, что Канда обращал внимание на Аллена. Ревность страшная штука, особенно если ей умело управлять. Жалко его не было. Канда в любой удачный момент мог отдать приказ, и Алма бы их всех поубивал. Нет, по сути выходило, что только Вайзли им был не нужен, но это не отменяло факта убийства. Вайзли умирать не собирался, но если понадобится, убьет Аллена.  
Алма, засранец, прятался хорошо и почти ни о чем не думал, сосредотачиваясь на каких-то мелочах. Как чертов монах, достигший своего дзен и слившийся со всем миром. Это бесило и выводило из себя. Еще эти чертовы голоса сбивали, не замолкая ни на минуту.  
Алма сидел у самой земли в нескольких метрах под жесткой тканью. Старался быть незаметным и не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Только Вайзли знал, где прячется этот остолоп. Он и правда был незаметным под ржавым светом луны. Тканевые складки неровно обрисовывали его тело и виделась не фигура затаившегося человека, а неровности ландшафта.  
Вайзли критично осмотрел свое место развлечения и плюхнулся на задницу на нерадивого преследователя. Алма не издал ни звука, но запаниковал, не зная, что делать. Он надеялся, что его не заметили и сейчас все закончится. Одно из главных правил сидения в засаде говорило ни при каких обстоятельствах не двигаться, даже если на вас наступили. Алма ему следовал, но не знал, что его обнаружили намного раньше.  
– Выключи микрофон. – Вайзли откинулся на спину, ловя волну холодной решимости. Алма повиновался, обдумывая, как вывернуться, чтобы освободиться, обезвредить и не пострадать. – Умница. Предупреждаю один раз: одно неверное движение – убью, попытаешься сопротивляться – убью, крикнешь – убью.  
– Что тебе надо? – глухо спросили снизу.  
– Хочу заключить сделку.  
Алма не знал, как поступить. Ему не давали инструкций, что делать, когда враг предлагал сделку. Он бы посоветовался с Кандой, но микрофон самолично отключил. Оставалось выслушать, согласиться и тем самым выиграть несколько минут.  
– На каких условиях?  
– Самых выгодных.  
Вайзли поднялся, потянув за край ткани, ударил вскочившего Алму в солнечное сплетение. Он упал на спину и Вайзли сел ему на бедра, заблокировав ноги. Запястья сжал и развел руки в стороны, открывая лицо. серые глаза Алмы излучали ненависть, с каждым вдохом темнея все больше, отражая свет, из-за чего слегка светились. Одна из необычных способностей, которой обладали Измененные. У Вайзли глаза вообще пожелтели и светились время от времени, поэтому он носил с собой очки из оргстекла. Когда-то стекло было голубого цвета, но со временем желтизна медленно наползла на основной цвет.  
– Говори. – Его взгляд опустился на бедра Вайзли.  
– Канда Юу. – Проследив за его взглядом, Вайзли не удержался от ехидной понимающей улыбки. Отличная поза, ничего не скажешь. Невольно проскользнула мысль воспользоваться положением и снять напряжение последних дней.  
– Что от меня требуется? – Его глаза сосредоточенно следили за Вайзли, которого ситуация все больше забавляла.  
– Твои способности.  
Респиратор Алмы отличался от респиратора Канды незначительно: тоньше, без вставок для фильтров и не так плотно закрывал шею. У Аллена был такой же, разве что очки крепились специальными зажимами. У Вайзли же был самый простой по конструкции.  
– Для чего?  
– Подстраховать меня, – сказал Вайзли, следя за реакцией.  
– Какая мне выгода? Юу ничего не угрожает.  
– Пока не угрожает. Ты знаешь, что как только вы закончите задание, вас отправят в лабораторию на диагностику и там кое-что интересное выяснится? Я могу сделать так, что ты ничего не забудешь из того, что так активно в тебе подавляли.  
Алма несколько секунд боролся с собой. Вайзли был прав, но откуда он все это знал? И условие его было выгодным, он знал, что предлагать. Алме оставалось лишь довериться, он не хотел забывать все то, что вспомнил и пережил ради Юу... вместе с Юу. Решение было сложным. Алма чувствовал подвох, но так хотелось принять предложение. Он один был слаб против научного отдела, а Юу не хотел его слушать и игнорировал.  
Алма зажмурился, сглотнул, решаясь на ответ, который толком не оформился в голове. Он все еще сомневался в решении и метался между легким согласием и невероятно тяжелым отказом. Набрав побольше воздуха, он выдохнул чуть слышное, едва не застрявшее в легких:  
– Я согласен.  
– Повторишь? – Вайзли склонился над его лицом. Он специально немного потерся о его бедра, чтобы отвлечь физическим прикосновением. – Я не расслышал.  
Алма втянул воздух и замер, боясь пошевелиться. К такому он точно не был готов и не знал, как реагировать. Конечно, тело отреагировало соответственно ситуации, и плевать ему было на то, что это не Юу.  
– Сними эту штуку, она заглушает твой голос, – попросил Вайзли. Он освободил руку, перенеся вес на другую.  
Алма послушно поднес ладонь к ремню возле виска, в нерешительности замер. Его пальцы мелко дрожали, он сомневался в своем действии, но сопротивляться не мог. Ведь перед ним же сидел человек, который дышал без фильтра.  
– Давай, – поторопил Вайзли, придав уверенности.  
Алма потянул резинку вверх под одобрительный взгляд. Стянув респиратор на шею, он задержал дыхание.  
– Так и будешь лежать?  
Алма кивнул. Вайзли склонился ниже и, обдав ухо теплым дыханием, прошептал:  
– Открою тебе секрет: тут безопасно.  
Вздрогнув, Алма издал сдавленный стон, зажимая рот свободной ладонью.  
– Думаю, мы договорились о сделке? – уточнил Вайзли. Губы сами растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
Алма закивал.  
– Юу только ничего не говори. – Алма прикусил губу. Вайзли знал, что тот сразу же собирался доложить обстановку Канде, едва освободится. Пришлось пояснить: – Он тебя сдаст по прибытии, поэтому наша тайна должна остаться между нами.  
Алма нахмурился: может ли Юу его предать?  
– Такие сделки полагается закреплять договором, верно?  
Запаниковать Алма не успел. Вайзли мимолетно коснулся его губ своими, прикусив, выпрямился и под внимательным взглядом Алмы облизнулся.  
– Когда все закончится, то ты получишь больше. – Он поднялся, освобождая его. – Если ты, конечно, захочешь.  
– Да никогда! – Алма пнул Вайзли, но промахнулся.  
Вайзли согласно закивал.  
– Запомни, попытаешься меня предать – убью тут же.  
Он развернулся и пошел обратно в лагерь. Едва заметная улыбка не желала сходить: как бы Алма не отнекивался, но сейчас он думал о Вайзли и его поцелуе, а не о Канде.


	5. Chapter 5

В лагерь Вайзли не вернулся до самой побудки. Что там вытворяли Канда с Аленном знать не хотелось, не поубивали один одного и ладно. Они спали в обнимку: Канда обнимал Аллена, жавшегося к его груди. Это выглядело в чем-то трогательно. Зависть невовремя царапнула изнутри, потому что хотелось так же быть с кем-то, кому можно доверить собственную жизнь. Иногда надоедало все контролировать, и хотелось расслабиться. Подобные чувства Вайзли гнал от себя куда подальше. Дабы не рассматривать голубков, Вайзли их бесцеремонно растолкал.  
Вопросы о том, где он прохлаждался, Вайзли игнорировал. Объясняться перед ними он точно не собирался.  
До нападения оставалось пару часов, о чем услужливо напомнил кто-то из операторов внизу. Команда Воронов уже собиралась выступать, шла проверка снаряжения, изучение цели и корректировка маршрута. Вайзли слушал их фоново, раздумывая о том, что же он будет делать, когда их все же поймают. До Эпштейн он так и не добрался, никакой новой информации не раскопал.  
– Так ты все же расскажешь? – в который раз завел свой допрос Канда.  
– Я тебе еще раз повторяю, что не твое дело, – разозлился Вайзли, скидывая рюкзак. Он приблизился к Канде, схватил его за плащ и встряхнул, что было сложно сделать из-за разницы в росте. Канда перехватил запястья и сжал их, грозя сломать. – Я дал вам время развлечься и не спросил, с пользой вы его провели или просто подрочили друг дружке через одежду. Мне ваши отношения до лампочки. Тебя мои дела тоже не должны интересовать, понял? Вежливая солидарность: вы мне не задаете вопросы, я – вам.  
Аллен приблизился, соприкоснулся плечом с Кандой и того отпустило.  
– Никогда не задавай ему вопросы, – пояснил он спокойно. – Потому что он прав.  
– Даже будет прав, если скажет прыгать в пропасть? – Канда отступил на шаг, выпутываясь из рук Вайзли.  
– Эм... – Аллен потупил взгляд, что позабавило.  
– Что такое? Он уже говорил?  
– К твоему сведению, хвостатый, – начал Вайзли, – я никогда...  
– Это спасло нам жизнь, – перебил тихо Аллен, глядя расфокусированным взглядом в сторону.  
Вокруг установилась тишина.  
Вот как он так умел? Всего пара слов и все его слушают. Даже Вайзли готов был ловить каждое его слово. Иногда проявлялась в нем эта черта, менявшая до неузнаваемости самого Аллена.  
– Ладно, – сдался Канда. – Если он выкинет...  
– Это Аллену нужно выкинуть свой приемник, – тут же подал идею Вайзли. – Бесполезнейшая вещь в походе на такие расстояния. Если кто нападет, он будет нас только тормозить.  
– Я его не отдам, – категорично заявил Аллен. – Даже не надейтесь.  
– А если в твой Ковчег нельзя проносить контрабанду? – Вайзли стало интересно, что тогда будет Аллен делать со своей любимой вещью.  
До Ковчега они точно не доберутся, их курс сильно сбился. Аллен это должен понимать, Вайзли ведь ему рисовал карту однажды. Ну да, когда они пересеклись во второй раз. Его карта была не такой подробной, как у ходоков, но все основные точки и опасные зоны он отметил, подписав расстояние днями прохождения. И там Вайзли точно указал, что местоположение Ковчега должно находиться за Мертвыми горами, а не в Облачных столбах. Кто же знал, что тут находится еще и Подземный город?  
По словам Канды, они с группой вели их неделю до Перевала, пока курс не изменился. Именно по этой причине они решили захватить цель и привести на точку доставки. Аллен не знал путь, доверившись в этом вопросе Вайзли, но иногда корректировал курс замечаниями... и они вышли к Облачным столбам.  
Некстати вспомнился день рисования карты. Во всех, что б его, подробностях. Еще бы, именно в тот день Вайзли убил Тимоти.  
Вайзли тогда перебрался из какого-то городка в Пустошь, чтобы не попадаться на пути наглеющих ходоков. Погода осенью была самая худшая, какая только возможна: затяжные дожди, из-за которых самая лучшая одежда изнашивалась быстрее в несколько раз. Густой туман и пронзительный холод пробирались к телу не укрытому по неосторожности, оставляя неприятные ожоги. Местная флора и фауна тоже постоянно напоминала о себе нападениями. Убегать от некоторых видов было бесполезно, если они нападали на след, то преследовали до победного конца.  
Одного из таких представителей с ядовитыми шипами и яркими фиолетовыми пятнами на коричневой коже пришлось тащить в свою берлогу. Наверное, один из молодняка, раз в одиночку понесся на Вайзли. Опытное зверье уже чуяло запах Вайзли, приносивший им всем смерть, поэтому обходили настолько далеко, насколько получалось.  
Как бы там ни было, Вайзли вполне равнодушно отреагировал на труп у своих ног – есть что-то нужно, а припасы заканчивались. Если правильно разделать и заготовить, то мяса хватит на несколько недель. Оставалось надеяться, что внутренности, отвечающие за выработку яда, не задеты, иначе кроме крепкой шкуры, когтей и шипов ничего нельзя будет оставить.  
Зарядил мелкий дождь. Вайзли сквозь зубы выругался и натянул еще ниже капюшон. Трещины на мутном стекле очков мешали четко рассмотреть все вокруг. Учитывая, что Вайзли ориентировался не столько благодаря своему зрению и слуху, сколько вылавливал образы живых существ, которые подбирались до радиуса чтения мыслей, то можно было заранее подготовиться к нападению. Телепатия была весьма полезным бонусом в вылазках. Если бы еще голова потом не болела, было бы совсем отлично.  
Сырая земля за несколько минут стала напоминать топи. Ноги вязли, комья грязи липли к сапогам, замедляя движение. Толстые перчатки из кожи убитых ранее монстров спасали от разъедающей влаги. Монстры адаптировалась под климат, который перестал быть им страшен. Слабости у них оставались, но вычислить их было сложно. Да и попробуй узнай, когда на тебя несется стокилограммовая туша, разнося все на своем пути.  
– Аж завидно, на ком вы отъедаетесь до таких габаритов.  
Вайзли на несколько секунд остановился. Дождь усилился, похолодало. Проверив, на сколько хватит фильтров – влажность требовала дополнительной защиты, которую на равнинной сухой местности Вайзли игнорировал, – он снова подхватил за лапу тушу и потащил вперед.  
Мятая металлическая дверь в разводах ржавчины едва видно пряталась в зарослях засохшей травы и плюща. Она открылась с трудом, требуя немалой силы. Поддавшись, на прощание скрипнула раненым зверем на всю округу. Вайзли выругался, обещая, что когда-нибудь точно зайдет на территорию Ковчега, о котором грезил Аллен, и обязательно найдет там что-нибудь для смазки. Привлекать излишнее внимание живых существ совершенно не хотелось, и так уже одни притащились, что б их.  
Каждый раз возвращаясь, Вайзли надеялся, что не застанет своих квартирантов, доставлявших одни проблемы. Роад бы сказала, что он точно подобрел. Жаль, что она не рядом с ним, а там, где ее тяжелее всего найти...  
– Ковчег... ш-ш-ш... есть выжившие, приходите за Мертвые горы...  
Чертово радио раздражало больше всего.  
– Ш-ш-ш... встать и собраться на работу – самое тяжелое с утра... ш-ш-ш...  
– Ты сегодня рано. – Аллен сидел в углу и глядел на ползунок, отмечавший волну на полоске с цифрами.  
Аллен не оборачивался, чтобы убедиться в том, кто именно пришел. Как Вайзли ни старался, не мог понять, откуда Аллен всегда уверен, что вернулся именно он, а не какой-нибудь обезумевший человек. Или того хуже – дикий ходок, устроивший вылазку подальше от Перевала.  
Обезумевшие люди встречались редко, но представляли угрозу, аналогичную встречей с мутировавшим зверем. Дикие ходоки были не такими страшными в захвате своей цели, как обезумевшие. Вторых Вайзли любил больше, потому что можно было разжиться кое-какими полезными материалами.  
– Дождь начался. – Вайзли оставил тушу в прихожей на мятой клеенке, чтобы грязь не распространялась по некоему подобию прихожей. Обустраивать новое жилье по всем правилам требовала привычка, с которой трудно было бороться. – Да и всякая гадость лезет со всех щелей обниматься.  
В самом углу на расстеленной ветоши спал мальчишка. Кроме голубых волос его выделял огромный лазурный камень во лбу. Впервые его увидев, Вайзли пожалел такое внешнее проявление изменения, которое практически невозможно скрыть. Тимоти сейчас спал спокойно, не бредил, не метался. Рядом сидел Аллен, кутаясь в свой плащ. В метре стоял тазик с грязной водой, мокрой тряпкой и несколькими баночками лекарства, оказавшегося пустышкой. Вайзли за ним ходил несколько недель назад, брал с рук торговца зная, что оно не поможет.  
– Так не ходи тем путем, – посоветовал Аллен и поднялся. Радио выдало пятисекундную неразборчивую речь сквозь помехи и выключилось. – Тебе известны другие.  
– Ты опять за старое? – выдохнул Вайзли. Аллен всегда говорил уверенно, не требовалось даже в его подсознание заглядывать. По этой причине не получалось выпроводить эту парочку. Аллен решил остаться и уговаривать стать проводником до Ковчега, словно Вайзли больше нечего делать. – Я отказываюсь, можешь даже не начинать.  
Пару дней назад он разговаривал с Роад, и она попросила помочь Аллену. Вайзли давно согласился, но хотелось получить свою выгоду с похода черт знает куда. До встречи с Алленом Вайзли не знал, существовал ли этот Ковчег на самом деле. Слухи по городам ходили, но скорее как сказка, а не реальный факт, требующий подтверждения.  
Вайзли снял плащ и повесил его на вбитый в стену кривой гвоздь, державшийся на честном слове. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Аллена, от которого так просто не отвертеться. Тот ждал ответа.  
– Ты все еще надеешься, что они выжили? – Несколько капель все же попали на волосы и тут же укоротили их на несколько миллиметров. Вайзли стряхнул остатки дождевой воды пальцами. Белые кончики волос неровными краями обрамляли лицо. Подстричь и подравнять их было нечем, но Вайзли не стремился приводить их в порядок. Не лезли в глаза и рот и ладно. – Или хочешь за мой счет выйти к спасительному месту?  
Аллен с вызовом ответил, но Вайзли махнул на него рукой и прошел к тумбочке, заменявшую кухонный стол. Небольшой бункер, в котором Вайзли устроился когда-то переждать ураган, полюбился и уходить расхотелось. Кажется, он прожил тут больше полугода, выучив все вокруг, вплоть до расписания некоторых ходоков.  
Но рано или поздно привычное место нужно было оставлять и идти дальше.  
– Ты ведь тоже ищешь Ковчег, верно? – Аллен оказался рядом, с любопытством следя за действиями Вайзли.  
– Намекаешь, что я такой же неумеха и мне нужна твоя помощь? Эти твои штучки не пройдут. У меня другая цель, и тебя она не касается. В попутчики не напроситесь, вы помеха.  
– Мы дошли до тебя, – напомнил Аллен. – Я же сумел тебя найти.  
– Ой, да брось. – Вайзи развернулся и ткнул пальцем Аллену в лоб, отстраняя его от себя. – Я знаю, как все было с ним и тобой. Не морочь мне голову. Ты прекрасно можешь до него добраться в одиночку, но тебе зачем-то нужен я. Еще и твой собственноручно подобранный балласт валяется с отравлением. Вот зачем ты его потащил в такую даль с собой? Ты же видел его состояние, он не жилец.  
– Я не смог пройти мимо. Ему нужна была моя помощь. – Вина в глазах Аллена читалась огромными буквами, и это раздражало. На Вайзли подобный прием не действовал.  
– И теперь ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что не получается выполнить свое обещание. Бегаешь вокруг него с тряпочкой, как курица над единственным цыпленком, и все тщетно. До тебя что ли не доходит? Воспользуйся его телом, пока он еще дышит, и заработай на нем.  
– Мы не должны так поступать с ним. – Аллен перехватил за ладонь, мешая открыть консервы. Он заставил посмотреть на себя и только потом продолжил: – Он Измененный, такой же как ты или я, и мы не должны с ним так поступать, потому что он заболел.  
Аллен нашел Тимоти в городе Обреченных. Какого черта он там делал, Аллен сам не знал. Все, что он помнил, как открыл глаза и увидел над собой огромную мутировавшую тушу, истекавшую слюной. Бегал Аллен от них долго. Выбравшись за стены города, он пошел к Облачным столбам. На второй день пути нашел Тимоти, который прекрасно себя тогда чувствовал. Вместе они прошли очень далеко, вот только никто не мог представить, что респиратор Тимоти был поврежден. До того, как они нашли Вайзли, Тимоти успел получить смертельную дозу отравления. Аллен старался его выходить, но ничего не получалось.  
Он проделал огромный путь от города Обреченных до Пустоши, где жил Вайзли. Ничего себе он сбился с курса в поисках Ковчега.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы он промучился так до самой смерти? – уточнил Вайзли, размешивая жидкое содержимое миски. Надпись на металлическом боку "Мясной суп-пюре" не вполне соответствовала содежимому. Выбирать и привередничать не приходилось, поэтому Вайзли покрошил туда остатки сыра. – Будешь наблюдать, как он тут мечется, слушать его предсмертные стоны, ловить его последние взгляды?  
Аллен прикусил губу, сдерживая эмоции, тихо прошептал:  
– Я обещал его спасти.  
– Всех тебе не спасти, – Вайзли попробовал получившуюся еду и одобрительно облизнул губы, – запомни это.  
– Я хочу спасти тех, кто мне доверился.  
– Ты просто сам взвалил на себя это обязательство. Он тебя не просил о спасении.  
– Но...  
– И не оправдывайся, я знаю как все было. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, то забирай своего ребенка и на выход – вы мне надоели.  
– Ты слишком долго нас терпишь. Или ты просто боишься остаться один?  
Ладонь с зажатой крышкой замерла над миской.  
Одиночество? Вайзли не задумывался, чего он боялся. Все, что он делал – выживал, а на все остальное было плевать. Разве что мысли постоянно нет-нет да и возвращались к тому, остался ли кто-то из семьи в живых. Вайзли один раз представлял ситуацию, если встретит своих родных. Дальше обмена взглядами дело не зашло, ему попросту не о чем разговаривать с теми, кто его бросил.  
– Аллен, – позвал Вайзли, когда доел суп.  
Не поднимая головы, Аллен кивнул, давая понять, что услышал. Он сидел рядом с Тимоти и гладил его по влажной от пота щеке. У того снова температура повысилась. Легкие едва ли справлялись с дыханием, вырывая из глотки тяжелый кашель.  
– Нет.  
– Ты же не знаешь, о чем я хочу спросить.  
– Ты хочешь его убить, – твердо сказал он. – Не трогай его, иначе я убью тебя.  
– Силенок хватит, спаситель немощных и убогих?  
– На тебя хватит, поверь, – зло пообещал Аллен.  
– Верю.  
Вайзли обратился к сознанию Тимоти, которое едва ли цеплялось за жизнь. Аллен изначально видел, что Тимоти не выживет, но продолжал верить, что все изменится. На самом деле после отравления никогда не бывает в конце "все хорошо". Никто не заботился о тех, кто травился – бессмысленная трата времени и сил. Печальная правда заключалась в простых вещах – отравившиеся умирали от голода и жажды быстрее, чем болезнь достигала последней стадии развития. Все тела мертвых сжигались за городом, чтобы никакая зараза не пробилась в безопасный островок выживших.  
Тимоти должен был умереть. Мучить его бесполезными лекарствами, словами утешения и неудачными попытками спасти, все равно что выйти в Пустошь безоружным. Аллен не замечал взглядов Тимоти, когда тот открывал глаза и смотрел на него с мольбой в глазах, цеплялся руками за его одежду, но не мог сказать "Убей меня, пожалуйста". Вайзли слышал это каждый раз, но молчал. Насмотрелся на это представление, вот и уходил, едва сознание подавало признаки бодрствования. Тимоти не хватало сил произнести слова понятно, Аллену не хватало смелости принять его решение.  
Всегда нужно брать все в свои руки. Пусть Аллен и будет ненавидеть его, но чувствовать день за днем умирающее сознание в потоке мыслей "живи" было выше сил Вайзли. Еще немного, и он так с ума сойдет.  
Вайзли всегда думал, что убить человека проще простого. Их было много, кто шел наперекор Вайзли, пытался противостоять, нападать, убивать. Вайзли легко убивал, иногда не задумываясь, что это за люди и откуда они взялись по его душу. Они мешали, а все препятствия Вайзли устранял легко и быстро. Тимоти был точно таким же человеком из плоти и крови, но убить его сознание было нелегкой задачей. Вайзли долго на него смотрел под тихое шипение настраиваемого радио и не решался сделать последний шаг. Состраданием Вайзли не обременял себя. Оно закончилась, когда первый встреченный им человек выстрелил в него.  
– Я такой идиот, – усмехнулся Вайзли и покачал головой.  
Аллен поднял голову. Взгляд серых глаз Вайзли игнорировал, сосредоточившись на Тимоти настолько сильно, что некоторые воспоминания проносились фоновым шумом, оседая где-то в сознании. Тесный контакт, который Вайзли старался всегда избегать, образовался сам собой, тут же разорвавшись.  
– Вайзли? – неуверенно позвал Аллен, сглотнув застрявший в горле ком. – Что ты делаешь?  
– Сам как думаешь?  
Нервно улыбнувшись, Аллен проследил за взглядом, вернулся обратно к Вайзли.  
– Ты же не серьезно, правда?  
До него все еще медленно доходило.  
– Ты же этого не сделаешь? – Аллен поднялся. Радио повалилось на бок. – Ты же пошутил, да?  
– Запомни, – Вайзли посмотрел на него, твердо продолжив: – я никогда не шучу про смерть.  
Аллен испугался желтых глаз Вайзли. Он впервые увидел внешнее проявление использования способности. У самого Аллена склера чернела, радужка светилась алым, а красный шрам на щеке бледнел, изменяя свои очертания.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо.  
– Поздно. Для него слишком поздно.  
– Умоляю, перестань. – На его глазах появились слезы.  
Он преградил собой Тимоти, но знал, что эта защита иллюзорна. Вайзли не нужно видеть свою жертву.  
– Перестать что? Я давал тебе шанс...  
– Как я могу его убить? Он мой друг!  
– Именно поэтому я взял на себя ответственность за свои действия.  
– Ты бы убил меня, если бы со мной случилось то же самое?!  
Об этом Вайзли думал и знал точный ответ:  
– Да.  
– У тебя хоть что-то дорогое есть? – Аллен сжал Вайзли за плечи. Его пальцы впились в кожу, причиняя боль. Аллен его хорошенько встряхнул, пытаясь дозваться.  
– Я никогда не говорил, что я святой и добрый, – спокойно сказал Вайзли. Он не делал попыток высвободиться, не показывал свою боль. Он позволял Аллену на себя сердиться, потому что так было правильно. Ну да, ведь это он сейчас был злодеем.  
Вайзли продолжал отстранено смотреть перед собой.  
– Зачем ты так? Пожалуйста, не делай этого...  
Аллен думал, что разговором отвлечет и выиграет время, но он заблуждался. Аллен так часто себя обманывал, что привык жить с этой ложью постоянно. Иногда казалось, что он не слушает никого, кроме себя.  
– Да как ты... Он же... не смей! Слышишь меня?!  
Аллен толкнул Вайзли и опрокинул его на пол. Больно ударившись локтем, Вайзли не проронил ни слова. Аллен сжал ладони на незащищенной шее, продолжая угрожать, если Вайзли не остановится. Из его глаз катились крупные слезы, падали на лицо Вайзли и скатывались в волосы.  
– Я тебе этого никогда не прощу!.. Подожди еще чуть-чуть... Пара дней и он будет в порядке... Тебе же ничего не стоит...  
Тимоти был мертв еще до того, как Аллен обратил на происходящее внимание.  
До Аллена еще долго доходило, что Тимоти не спасти уговорами. Даже когда Вайзли ему рассказал примерное время смерти. От Аллена досталось несколько очень крепких ударов в челюсть, на большее его не хватило. Ярость его быстро оставила, как и все остальные чувства кроме равнодушия.  
– Зачем ты так? Зачем отнял у меня даже эти чувства? – спросил бесцветно Аллен, обнимая себя за плечи.  
Вместо ответа Вайзли протянул ему наспех нарисованную карту и пожелал хорошего пути до своей цели...  
Цели, которую он преследовал до сих пор.

*  
– Ковчег.  
Вайзли остановился. Догадка ошеломила своей простотой. Что, если этот Подземный город – и есть Ковчег? Часть Ковчега? Ведь Аллена в первый раз выкинули очень близко к городу Обреченных. Если брать в расчет Мертвые горы, то Аллен не дошел бы до города Обреченных никогда. Но ведь никто из обитателей Подземного города даже не заикался о Ковчеге. Они о нем не знали? Или информация не распространялась на обычных людей?  
– Ты что-то сказал? – переспросил Аллен.  
Все дело в этом Ковчеге. Из-за него Канда не помнил прошлое. Наверное, стерли за ненадобностью, чтобы он больше не нарушал приказы. В итоге с ним что-то там сделали, удалив из головы ненужное. А теперь им нужен был Аллен, чтобы продолжить начатый несколько лет назад эксперимент.  
Что объединяет Аллена и Канду? Не считая того, что они хотят убить друг друга.  
– Аллен, – позвал Вайзли. – Мне нужен честный ответ.  
– Неужели ты научился спрашивать разрешение?  
– Не язви. Дело серьезное.  
– У тебя всегда все серьезно, но это не мешает безнаказанно лезть, куда не просят.  
Вайзли глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
– Тимоти.  
Аллен остановился, сжал крепко ладони, из-за чего кожа перчаток натянулась, готовая лопнуть по шву.  
– Я, кажется, предупреждал не шутить на эту тему – она для меня табу.  
– Ответь на вопрос: Тимоти тоже был Измененным?  
– Да.  
Тимоти было девять лет. Аллену, Канде и другим Измененным, которых доводилось встречать – больше пятнадцати. Пришельцы не нападали вот уже лет семь. А это значит... значит...  
– Хреново-то как быть мной, – заключил Вайзли вслух.  
Вывод не нравился совершенно.  
– Ты чего это?  
– Аллен, Тимоти был изменен, – сказал Вайзли хрипло. От осознания, что он разложил по своим местам имеющиеся обрывки знаний, стало нехорошо.  
– Я знаю.  
– Нет, изменен не пришельцами.  
Хмурый взгляд Канды Вайзли проигнорировал.  
– И ты, конечно, нам расскажешь, кто это сделал, – фыркнул он.  
– Верно. То место, куда ты, Аллен, постоянно стремишься, и куда тебя хотел доставить твой длиннохвостый сталкер. Ковчег. Мы туда как раз идем, нам немного осталось.  
Все верно. Подземный город тянется под Туманной грядой, вплоть до Мертвых гор. Именно возле гор поджидают всех тех, кто услышал сообщения и координаты Ковчега. Там поджидают отчаявшихся людей, хватают и... используют.  
– Ты надышался что ли?  
Вайзли закинул руки за голову и демонстративно вдохнул полной грудью:  
– Ты просто завидуешь, что я могу дышать, а ты разучился.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – тихо спросил Аллен. – Почему думаешь, что с Тимоти это сделали... люди?  
– А ты вспомни, по какой причине мы должны скрывать то, на каком курорте отдыхали пару месяцев.  
Надо отдать ему должное, Аллен действительно подумал, взвешивая все, что знал. Вот только думал поверхностно.  
– Мы другие, – Аллен коснулся глаза.  
– Мы сильнее их, – поправил Вайзли. – И обычным людям это не нравится. Некоторые даже думают, что мы и есть пришельцы и устраивали Жатву затем, чтобы раздобыть крепкие телесные оболочки, переселиться в них, создать армию и захватить весь мир.  
Вайзли умолчал, что некоторые веровали в то, что являются пришельцами, которые захватили их тела, но скрывали свою сущность до поры до времени, что, впрочем, являлось правдой ровно до первой Жатвы. Они продвигали свою веру, как другие религии, взывая о спасении. Одним словом, очередная глупость для глупых людей.  
– Но почему ты уверен, что Тимоти не был у пришельцев? У него ведь почти аналогичное внешнее проявление вмешательства, как и у тебя. Вспомни его камень.  
Хороший довод. Вайзли на это сравнение тоже повелся, поэтому до сих пор заблуждался и не обратил внимание на другой факт. То, из-за чего пришлось его убить. И Аллен наверняка не примет эту теорию.  
– Потому что он отравился, – проговорил Вайзли. – Все Измененные могут дышать отравленным воздухом. У нас иммунитет.  
– Ты в своем уме?  
– У всех Измененных на теле есть отметины от экспериментов пришельцев.  
– Но ведь у него...  
– Иной метаболизм и потребность в отдыхе. Но и свои побочные эффекты в зависимости от способностей, которые нам дали.  
– Я ведь думал, что он...  
– Когда ты его нашел, ты понимал, что он не Измененный. Но из-за камня в его лбу и того, что он с тобой прошагал больше суток, ты принял его за Измененного. Ты хотел его таким видеть. Но его создали в Ковчеге, скорее всего на основе ДНК Измененного.  
– Ты заблуждаешься, – замотал головой Аллен. – Ошибаешься. Ковчег собирает всех, кто хочет спастись, и не делит их на Измененных и обычных людей.  
Аллен не верил, но это было правдой. Причем, очень хорошо вписывалось в представление и объясняло некоторые моменты.  
– Ты ведь нашел его недалеко от Пустоши, верно?  
– Я заблудился...  
И по совершенно счастливой случайности оказался рядом с временным обиталищем Вайзли.  
Вайзли знал, как все было. Довелось читать множество раз через раскаяние Аллена. Он убивался, что не уберег Тимоти, который отравился. Обвинял себя во всем, пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы его вылечить. К сожалению, панацеи не существовало, а все лекарства, якобы продававшиеся в городах – подделка. Торговцы лишь наживались на обычных людях. Некоторые были более милосерднее и продавали яд, от чего отравленные умирали быстрее. На обвинения родственников разводили руками и отвечали стандартное "Его было уже не спасти". Вайзли тоже пытался найти лекарство для Тимоти, хотя знал, что помочь ничем не сможет. Он не хотел отказывать Аллену, но и смотреть на его чувство вины было больно.  
"Ты хотел его спасти, потому что не нашел Канду?" – спросил Вайзли мысленно.  
– Эй, белобрысый.  
– О, длиннохвостая собачка сделали выводы и готова задать вопрос.  
– Если, по твоим словам, я тоже Измененный, то почему у меня нет иммунитета к воздуху?  
Отличный вопрос, за который хотелось наградить куском сахара, если бы он у Вайзли был.  
– А ты вспомни на кого работаешь, если, конечно, тебе и это не стерли, – улыбнулся лучезарно Вайзли.  
– Ты о чем? – уже вопрос от Аллена.  
Конечно, о том, что Канде и Алме стирали память знал только Вайзли, ну и еще кто-то там, кто за всем следил, например, Эпштейн. И все ради того, чтобы контролировать Измененных.  
– Ох, ну все вам нужно объяснять. – Вайзли глубокого вздохнул. От того, что он все расскажет, ничего не изменится. Может, это станет толчком к разблокированию воспоминаний у Канды? – И в кого я такой умный?  
– Вайзли.  
– Ковчег лишил Канду иммунитета к атмосфере, – сказал Вайзли, наблюдая за реакцией Канды. Аллен обернулся и неверяще посмотрел на Канду, осматривая его более пристально. – Да, Канда – Измененный, это неоспоримый факт, и у него был иммунитет. Но Ковчег над ним поколдовал, вернув в первоначальное состояние до Жатвы. Может, остался минимум способностей, но ничего утверждать нельзя.  
Аллен потянулся к ремням на голове, развязал их и снял респиратор. Вдохнул полной грудью воздух и выдохнул, немного подождал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
– У меня иммунитет остался, наверное... – неуверенно предположил он.  
– Ну да, харкать кровью и делиться полупереваренным завтраком ты не спешишь, – подтвердил Вайзли.  
– Но почему? Я ведь был вместе с Кандой на Ковчеге.  
– Потому что они не успели до тебя добраться, – предположил задумчиво Канда.  
Значит, Канда все же вспомнил то, как помог Аллену сбежать.  
– Что значит "наверное"? – уточнил Аллен.  
Для объяснений времени почти не осталось, но Вайзли продолжил:  
– Понимаешь, возле Облачных столбов проверять свой организм на наличие иммунитета бесполезно. Потому что...  
– Тут самый чистый воздух на планете, – сказали за их спиной, щелкая затвором.  
– Ой, ну надо же, вы такие пунктуальные.  
Вайзли надеялся, что они появятся хотя бы на пару минут позже. Оправдания не подтвердились.  
– Любопытно, что ты единственный до этого додумался.  
– О, я польщен, – Вайзли обернулся. Он уже знал, кого увидит. – Люблю быть уникальным.  
Пятеро людей в темной красной одежде, свободно облегающей тела, наставили на них прицелы автоматов. Должно быть, те самые Вороны, которым разрешено выходить на поверхность и патрулировать территории. Тогда как отряд Канды был специального назначения и собрался из отдельных людей для разовых миссий. Поэтому их по окончании расформировывали и стирали память. Вороны же были улучшены людьми по подобию Измененных для контроля территории. Эпштейн хотела создать армию воинов, способных на равных сражаться против пришельцев. Только вот пришельцы не спешили возвращаться на жалкую планетку.  
– Предыдущие все сдыхали.  
– Только становитесь по порядку, Канда первый на очереди.  
– Если ты не понял, малец, то вы наши пленники, – добавил Токуса.  
– Спасибо, а то кое-кто мог не расслышать, – Вайзли покосился на Канду, который кусал губы, чьи мысли были видны и без телепатии. Как же, он не справился с заданием, и за их целью отправили Воронов. Провал просто, а ведь все хорошо начиналось.  
– Много болтаешь.  
– Понял, заткнулся, молчу.  
Что Вайзли больше всего нравилось: Воронов было легко читать. А, значит, и играть с их сознаниями и воспоминаниями можно было беспрепятственно.  
"По тебе видно, что ты ждал эту встречу, – подумал Аллен. – Объяснишься?"  
"Мы уже как дня три идем по территории Подземного города, – подумал Вайзли, внимательно наблюдая за каждым из отряда Воронов. – Успокойся, я не предавал вас. Канда догадывался, что подобное могло произойти, точнее, Алма предполагал подобный исход".  
"Что нам делать?"  
"Подчиняться и получать удовольствие".  
"Я серьезно".  
"Я тоже. Главное, не говори им, что я телепат. Они могут стереть память, и скорее всего, Канде в первую очередь с его напарником. – Вайзли передал образ Алмы, продолжая: – Пока я могу их читать, у нас есть шанс выбраться. Поэтому о моих способностях ты ничего не знаешь, понял?"  
"Если обещаешь вытащить Канду", – поставил условие Аллен прежде, чем его ударили по голове. Бессознательное тело подхватил Гоши – упитанный и крепкий. Он не понравился Вайзли сразу.  
Черт, они хотят их вырубить, чтобы доставить как принцесс в подземный город? Боятся, что о входах узнают их узники? Что за бред, Вайзли давно знал все их входы на поверхность вплоть до конструкции самого подземного города. Только до ХЕВЛАСКИ нужно было добраться, чтобы случайно не умереть от ее волшебных дверей.  
– Ох, да ладно? – спросил он глядя, как Мадарао приближается к нему. – Серьезно? Вам больше нечего делать?  
Иного варианта, похоже, не предусматривалось.


	6. Chapter 6

Вайзли сидел уже пятый день в подобии тюрьмы: две прозрачные стены по бокам разделяли от других заключенных, третья была обита поролоном, а последняя, служащая входом, состояла из прозрачного силового поля синеватого цвета. В первую минуту Вайзли хотел выбраться, но вспомнил об особенностях защиты от Измененных. ХЕВЛАСКА уничтожала любого, чей ДНК-код не был записан в ее систему пропуска. Если бы Вайзли сунулся, то мгновенно бы умер.  
В камере одиноко стояла кровать. В туалет или столовую водили по расписанию.  
Его отделили от Аллена и Канды с Алмой – он проснулся один в этой маленькой камере. Они ни разу не пересеклись, когда Вайзли выводили наружу, поэтому оставалось довольствоваться поверхностным изучением окружающей обстановки через их сознание. Вайзли не вступал с ними в беседы, предпочитая пока наблюдать и изучать.  
Выдавать свои способности Подземному городу он не спешил. Конечно, повязку с него сняли, выставив Дьявольский глаз напоказ, но Вайзли не особо по ней тосковал.  
Как он и предполагал, Алму отправили на диагностику, а после приказали стерет память. На всякий случай, во избежание непредвиденных обстоятельств. Алма вполне был стабилен без инъекций, но решение приняли, и менять его не собирались. Канде память не стирали, даже инъекций не делали. Его оставили в своей комнате ожидать дальнейших инструкций после отчетности, запретив выходить.  
"Я не хочу его опять забывать", – говорил Алма, когда Вайзли с ним связался за пару часов до начала процедуры.  
"Поверь, я восстановлю тебе все воспоминания. Если хочешь, могу добавить новых о том, как ты с ним переспал – у меня было отличное наглядное пособие, что умеет вытворять твой Юу. Даже стоны будут настоящие".  
Живое воображение Алмы тут же напомнило о фантазиях с участием Канды. Если бы они с Алленом пообщались, то им было бы чему поучиться друг у другу.  
"Нет", – все же сказал Алма.  
"Как знаешь, мое дело предложить".  
"Ты это делал?"  
"Что?"  
"Память возвращал?"  
"Ты будешь моим первым подопытным".  
Алме оставалось только довериться. "Ради Юу", – было его девизом, мантрой и несгибаемым стержнем.  
– Ты уже проснулся, или тебя лучше разбудить?  
В целом, все было бы довольно мило, если бы не рыжий идиот в соседней камере, которого подселили накануне. Его имя хотелось забыть и не вспоминать. Слышимость была отличной, и рыжий идиот постоянно мешал сосредоточиться. Вайзли пытался его игнорировать, но становилось только хуже. Хотелось его убить, едва он открывал рот, но желание и порывы приходилось сдерживать. Вайзли успел изучить эту систему довольно неплохо, и смело мог предположить, что находился в проверочной лаборатории. Тут, наблюдая за человеком, составляли медицинскую карту вплоть до особенностей. После, когда Измененный демонстрировал свои способности, его направляли в исследовательский отдел, далее – научную лабораторию, где, собственно, и заканчивались веселые деньки каждого Измененного.  
– Заткнись. – Вайзли поднялся и потянулся. – Ты меня раздражаешь.  
– Поговори со мной, мне скучно.  
Читать его разум было легко, но он изобиловал всевозможной информацией. Зачем ему было столько всего знать, Вайзли понятия не имел, но копаться глубоко в его сознании было утомительно. Это все равно что рыться в огромной библиотеке: вроде бы и расставлено все по полочкам, но едва потянешься за книгой, самые верхние ряды обваливались, да еще и откуда-то отдельно вырванные страницы планировали.  
– Ты один из залетных?  
– Залетных? – Рыжий задумался, пытаясь понять незнакомое определение.  
– Те, которые купились на сообщение по радио.  
– Нет. Я заблудился в пустыне, ее обычно называют Пустошью. Я тут торчу уже месяца четыре.  
По данным Вайзли, в проверочной лаборатории находились максимум месяц.  
– Понимаешь, – продолжил рыжий, – они приходят, колят какую-то хрень, и уходят. Сперва это было кайфово, а потом надоело. Чувствую себя подопытной свинкой, на которую смотрят и подкармливают в ожидании результатов. Ты мой третий сосед за все это время.  
– Ты Измененный?  
Рыжий от прямого вопроса подскочил и отошел на несколько шагов. Он смотрел на Вайзли, словно тот задал противозаконный вопрос.  
– Ты не боишься про это открыто спрашивать? А ты смелый малый. – Он осмотрелся. – У тебя есть какие-то способности?  
Он спрашивал с такой интонацией, словно его тут держали за мелкую кражу.  
– Конечно. – Вайзли не стал ничего отрицать. – У каждого Измененного они есть.  
– Что у тебя? – Он снова осмотрелся и прошептал: – Я, например, запоминаю большие объемы информации и могу воспроизвести любой услышанный или увиденный документ.  
Теперь понятно, почему у него в голове такой бардак. Хоть что-то полезное этот идиот сообщил. Оставалось непонятным, почему его все еще держали тут, если он открыто рассказал о себе.  
– А ты?  
Вайзли моргнул:  
– Что я?  
– Посвятишь в свою силу?  
– Какие у меня, – Вайзли посмотрел на ладонь, сжал и разжал ее, – способности?  
Впервые рыжий заткнулся и выжидательно посмотрел.  
– Ничего необычного. Мои способности требуют жертв. Я боюсь этой силы. – Вайзли покачал головой. Он подумал, что ему представился отличный случай разыграть Лави. – Я убил собственную семью этими вот руками. Думал, когда вернусь домой, они будут рады меня видеть. Но оказалось, что я не тот, кого они ждали...  
Замолчав, Вайзли подтянул к груди ноги и уткнулся в колени головой. Если Канду можно было отследить по другим работникам, то Аллен пропал. Как Вайзли ни старался его отследить, все было впустую.  
– Ты ни в чем не виноват, – сказал рыжий и сочувствующе улыбнулся. – Тебе еще повезло, что ты дошел до своих. Думаю, многие из вернувшихся были убиты до того, как нашли свой дом. Все же мы пережили девять Жатв, которые слишком изменили нас. Люди начали бояться и не доверять друг другу.  
Минуточку.  
Девять? Он сказал "девять Жатв"? Но ведь их было всего три.  
– Эй, не переживай так...  
– Повтори.  
– Говорю же: не переживай так из-за семьи. Ведь ты...  
– Не это. Про Жатву. Почему ты считаешь, что их было девять?  
– Потому что их было девять. Когда началась десятая, их корабли начали атаку, но вскоре ее остановили и покинули нас. Многие ждут их возвращения, чтобы они закончили начатое. Как видишь, уже почти восемь лет никого не видно.  
Вайзли растерянно смотрел на Лави и не понимал, как такое могло быть. Его поймали в третью Жатву, продержали несколько месяцев на корабле, а потом он...  
Лави засмеялся. Он сел на пол, продолжая улыбаться и иногда хихикая. Его смех отражался от стен и раздражал больше обычного.  
– Ты даже не понял, сколько времени прошло с твоего похищения? Ты же слышал, сколько их всего было, не мог вычислить?  
Вайзли растерялся:  
– Я об этом не задумывался, не до этого было.  
Очевидная ошибка уязвила самолюбие Вайзли. Было обидно, что он не озаботился простыми сведениями истории мира. Ну правда, кому интересно, сколько лет пришельцы провели на Земле? Кому интересно, зачем они истребляли человечество? Или какой генетический материал пытались найти в людях на очередной планете? И это учесть, что таких же планеток у них было несколько десятков, и Земля для них была не самой важной.  
Теперь понятно, почему он растерялся, когда ступил в старый, но совершенно непривычный мир.  
– Сколько длилась война? – глухо спросил Вайзли, глядя на коридор сквозь мерцавшее синим марево защитного поля.  
– Если считать от первой до последней... – Лави задумался. Он посчитал все цифры, сравнивая даты, факты и предположения, которые слышал. Решение заняло у него около минуты, после чего он дал точный ответ, в котором был уверен. – Где-то лет пятнадцать, плюс-минус пару месяцев. Каждая Жатва длилась полгода, потом был перерыв в месяцев двенадцать-четырнадцать, и все опять повторялось.  
– Годовые перерывы для восстановления, – пробормотал Вайзли.  
– Что ты сказал? Я не расслышал.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, Лави заткнулся и отошел в дальний угол своей камеры. Когда охрана заходила на этаж, приходилось молчать, иначе могли избить.  
Несколько охранников в сопровождении Воронов остановились рядом с камерой Вайзли.  
– Стань рядом со стеной, руки на красные отметины, ноги на ширине плеч. В нашу сторону не смотри.  
– А лучше закройте глаза, – посоветовал Токуса с ехидной улыбкой лисы.  
– Может, еще не дышать? – уточнил Вайзли, исполняя указания.  
Токуса спокойно прошел сквозь защитное поле, не причинившее ему вреда. Он закрепил наручники на запястьях и лодыжках Вайзли. Едва щелкнул последний замок, один из охранников отключил защитное поле и Вайзли вывели наружу.  
По коридорам его вели неспеша. По сторонам Вайзли не смотрел, он давно изучил помещение и всех, кто находился рядом. Привлекать внимание своим любопытством излишне. Любой намек на собственную способность, и его отправят дальше по списку мучений. Было бы идеально заменить на какое-то время свою личность другой, но риск ничего не вспомнить был слишком велик. Оставалось постоянно напоминать себе, что за каждым его взглядом, жестом и вздохом наблюдают. Пристальное внимание льстило, но не настолько. Даже в разговорах с Лави Вайзли сохранял осторожность, чего нельзя было сказать о самом Лави.  
– Какое везение, уважаемый Измененный, – сказал Токуса. Вайзли посмотрел в его сторону. – Вы получили повышение.  
Значит, его продвинули на второй уровень исследований, оставив в камере новичков. Они что-то узнали? Вайзли ничем себя не выдавал. Они решили ткнуть пальцем в небо и понадеяться на удачу?  
– Мне полагается премия в виде ванны и двуспальной кровати с алыми простынями?  
– Гибкий график и более удобное время посещения дамской комнаты.  
– Ты там часто бываешь, судя по твоим вздохам и светящимся глазам.  
Они остановились перед огромной дверью.  
– Скоро вы не будете так язвить. – Токуса ввел код. Когда створки с тяжелым скрипом разъехались в стороны, он подтолкнул Вайзли вперед.  
Вайзли попятился, но уперся в грудь стоявшего позади Токусы. Он, зараза, довольно ухмылялся. Еще бы, не ему собирались отрезать голову.  
– Это не похоже на комнату для девочек, – собственный голос показался жалким.  
Токуса наклонился, крепко сжав плечи, и прошептал в самое ухо:  
– Добро пожаловать в свою комнату развлечений, уважаемый Измененный. – Токуса не любил ни эту комнату, ни Комуи Ли, ни разложенные на столе инструменты. Вся его жизнь зависела от похожих друг на друга медикаментов. Ему доставляло удовольствие то, что не он будет лежать на столе.  
Вайзли снова подтолкнули вперед. Едва не запутавшись в цепях, он кое-как сумел устоять на ногах и сделал шаг навстречу: либо он пойдет добровольно, либо его принудят.  
– На стол его, – скомандовал один из людей в белом халате. Его лицо скрывала марлевая повязка, волосы были убраны под шапочку, от желтых перчаток пахло резиной. Белый халат провонял стерильностью.  
"Комуи как всегда лаконичен, когда предстоит трудная работа, – пронеслось в голове одного из охранников. – Наверняка уже настроен развлекаться с подопытным".  
Испугался Вайзли не внешнего вида медицинской исследовательской лаборатории. Она была довольно простой: железный откидной стол, над ним огромная яркая лампа, рядом столик с инструментами, непонятного назначения приспособления стояли в тени, стеклянные шкафы, ряд холодильных камер у стены. Раньше тут исследовали Измененных, но когда их почти не осталось, то большую часть времени пространство использовалось для изучения вирусов и вакцины от отравления.  
Испугало Вайзли то, о чем задумался Комуи. В его мыслях он видел линии разреза и возможный перечень инъекций для Дьявольского глаза. Перед ним стояла цель исследовать его отметину и по возможности безопасно ее извлечь, чтобы пересадить подопытному в другой комнате. Они все еще не знали, что Вайзли умел, но при этом оставались осторожными и не рисковали. После случая с Алмой они вдвое жестче относились к подопытным, не привязываясь к ним, не давали имена кроме набора цифр и букв, относились ко всем одинаково равнодушно. Как к расходному материалу, которому было к чему стремиться, чтобы завоевать свободу и уважение.  
Ладонь сжалась в кулак.  
– Неужто коленки затряслись, а, уважаемый Измененный? – поинтересовался Токуса и подтолкнул вперед. – Проходите, не стойте в дверях, вы тут самый важный гость.  
Вайзли почувствовал чужое присутствие в комнате, но вертеть головой не рискнул. Он старался смотреть вперед, на свое будущее "ложе", где предстояло провести несколько часов под скальпелем и микроскопом.  
Он присел на стол. В шею что-то вкололи, Вайзли не успел даже понять кто и что. Перед глазами все помутнело. Он еще некоторое время контролировал себя: видел, как освобождают от наручников, как укладывают на стол, делают какие-то записи в журнале. Заметил, как Токуса вытер руки о штаны, будто старался стереть прикосновение к Вайзли. Ему было противно прикасаться к Измененному, и все же он прикасался и ни единой мыслью не выдал своей брезгливости. У Токусы ничего не получилось. Вайзли мстительно усилил его фобию.  
Дверь закрылась.  
– Для начала, – Комуи появился в поле зрения, – нам нужно исследовать его Дьявольский глаз, а потом уже думать, как его извлечь, или использовать, если первое не получится.  
– Вы должны сделать свою часть работы, Ли, – сказал женский голос из глубины комнаты. – А остальное мои проблемы.  
– И даже приручение? За все время, пока он тут был, он ничем не выдал и не подтвердил, что умеет пользоваться своими способностями. Единственный намек был на руки, но вы все еще думаете иначе. – Комуи ненадолго пропал, чтобы вновь появится со скальпелем. – Он все еще в сознании.  
– Увеличьте дозу. Он не будет ничего помнить, конечно, но не стоит его пока мучить. Боли он все равно не чувствует.  
Вайзли хотел сжать руки, но не чувствовал их, как и всего тела.  
– Это может сказаться на потере его кратковременной памяти, – заметил Комуи.  
– Мне его воспоминания последних дней ни к чему, там ничего интересного нет.  
Под кожу на шее вонзилась игла. Боль равномерно расплывалась по венам. Вайзли закатил глаза, продолжая слушать голоса.  
– Занимайтесь своей работой, Ли. И не напутайте ничего, как в прошлый раз. Нам до сих пор аукается ваш энтузиазм по поводу усовершенствования. Я не могу постоянно в причинах произошедшего обвинять сбежавшего пациента.  
Пациентами они называли Измененных. Для них – нормальных – изменение было аномалией, которую нужно было изучить. Комуи не боялся за незнакомых людей, он переживал за свою сестру, которую едва спас в последнюю Жатву. Его воспоминания, пропитанные болью и сожалением, подталкивали исследовать каждого, кто попадал к нему на стол. Когда Измененные умирали от его рук, все, о чем жалел Комуи – он снова не успел понять причину, почему чужеродные клетки прижились в организме человека и дали такой побочный эффект.  
– Конечно, моя дорогая...

*

Роад сидела в середине пустой комнаты с разноцветными обоями и напевала какую-то песенку. Она натягивала юбку на коленки, но та все равно собиралась возле талии и приоткрывала ноги. Вокруг нее парили остроконечные восковые свечи. Недалеко лежал любимый зашитый кролик.  
Тут было спокойно, можно было переждать некоторое время, а потом вернуться обратно. Вайзли все еще чувствовал боль во всем теле – она так и осталась в сознании, проникая в сон.  
– Я потерял Аллена.  
Песенка оборвалась на полуслове. Роад подняла голову и едва заметно кивнула.  
– Знаю.  
– Я не понимаю из-за чего. Он... он просто испарился. Я даже Канду могу отследить, а его не получается.  
Роад слушала и кивала. Она всегда слушала внимательно, потому что больше ни с кем не могла общаться. Она этого не говорила, но Вайзли знал.  
– Его могли перевести ближе к Ковчегу. Ты говорил, что сообщение зациклено и даны координаты самого сложного места, до которого добраться не так-то и просто. Может, стоит там поискать?  
Она поднялась, отряхнула несуществующую пыль с платья; подошла и присела рядом.  
– Да, там надо поискать.  
И как он раньше до этого не додумался? Роад вдохновляла его, успокаивала и давала дельные советы. Рядом с ней хорошо было думать.  
– Вот видишь.  
– Спасибо.  
Она прикоснулась к его щеке. Ее маленькая ладошка нежно провела по коже и Вайзли прикрыл глаза, запоминая ощущение. Наверное, ему не хватает подобного ощущения заботы, когда можно ни о чем не думать, доверившись другому.  
Он давно так не расслаблялся.  
Как же он устал.  
– Просыпайся, давай, пятиглазый. Эй, ты меня слышишь? Время ужина, ты его пропустишь.  
Настойчивый голос извне выдернул из приятного сна. От назойливого голоса захотелось тут же избавиться. Вайзли поднялся, проклиная про себя того, кто посмел разбудить. В его поле зрения появился рыжий идиот, бивший по стене рядом с защитным полем ногой.  
Вайзли взмахнул ладонью, но вовремя вспомнил что не стоит пока никого убивать, и застыл. К горлу подступил комок. Он нагнулся и его стошнило желчью вперемешку с кровью.  
Черт возьми, что в него напихали?  
– Ну у тебя и реакция, – прокомментировал рыжий. – Намек, что ты плевать хотел на их еду?  
Вайзли с трудом припоминал, что с ним случилось. Он стоял на четвереньках, из легких вырывалось частое дыхание. На полу возле ладоней расползалась лужа собственной блевотины. Сориентироваться в четырех стенах с минимальным набором мебели было сложно. Не тогда, когда голова раскалывалась, а во рту раскинулась помойка.  
– Мы знакомы? – спросил Вайзли. В памяти кое-какие обрывки сохранились, но соединить их воедино получалось с трудом.  
– Ты новичок, которого притащили в Ковчег пару дней назад, – с готовностью напомнил рыжий. Его говорливость ни на секунду не снижалась. Естественно, они ведь вдвоем на всем этаже. Ах да, его звали Лави. – И тебе, кстати, дали новую кровать с красными простынями. Я тебе завидую. Всего пару дней и такой сервис. Что ты им предложил?  
– Себя, конечно.  
Вайзли сел, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Лави теперь сидел напротив него. Камеры им поменяли, что ли? Вайзли обернулся и осмотрел свою мятую кровать. Надо же, действительно красные простыни. Сбитое одеяло частично свисало на пол, подушка валялась в углу.  
– Ты вообще как? Сильно штормит?  
Вайзли поднялся, вытер ладони о штаны, и лег в кровать, укрывшись одеялом. Он не хотел разговаривать, не хотел искать Аллена, не хотел искать женщину, которая следила за процессом в лаборатории в ожидании результатов. Вайзли ничего не хотел.  
Он слишком устал, чтобы чего-то хотеть.  
Несколько дней прошло в тишине. Потом за ним снова пришли. В этот раз вместо Токусы до лаборатории провожал Киредори. Красные одеяния на нем смотрелись неплохо, но в окружении черной формы охранников он слишком сильно выделялся. Две точки на лбу и желтизна под глазами – отметина у всех Воронов, которых Вайзли довелось видеть, – слишком выделяла его. Вороны не были Измененными, но в них чувствовалось что-то необычное. Каждый из них воспринимал себя человеком, готовым все сделать для защиты Ковчега. Этакие сторожевые собачки на коротком поводке, помеченные красным.  
Киредори не показывал никаких эмоций, был довольно тихим и вежливым.  
– Руки к красным кругам, пожалуйста.  
– Остановитесь, пожалуйста.  
– Не могли бы вы лечь сюда, если не затруднит.  
– Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, пока я буду снимать ваши наручники, иначе мне придется применить силу.  
С Токусой было веселее. Жаль, что он сейчас сидел в своей комнате и пытался отмыть руки. Тэвак сидела рядом и кусала губы. Она пыталась до него донести, что его руки чистые, но Токуса не слушал. Даже его идеально уложенная челка взмокла от бесполезных усилий.  
– Здравствуйте, доктор, – сказал Вайзли, когда Комуи над ним нагнулся, чтобы вколоть в шею очередную дозу. – Вы сегодня чудесно выглядите. Эта марлевая повязка идеально подчеркивает белки ваших глаз, а белизна зубов...  
– Заткни его.  
Комуи ввел инъекцию и сознание поплыло. Его всегда так затыкали, когда он пытался всего лишь быть вежливым.


	7. Chapter 7

Вайзли потерял счет времени. Из-за слабости вернулись голоса, они гудели огромным роем в сознании и раздражали. С каждой новой инъекцией менялась охрана, камера заключения, кровать, состояние. Не менялись только еда, походы в туалет и рыжий идиот, который слишком шумел. Реальности смешивались, и если бы не телепатия, то Вайзли давно бы потерялся и сошел с ума. Он ориентировался на рыжего идиота, который сам того не зная, помогал приходить в более-менее стабильное состояние. И Алма напоминал, что если Вайзли сдастся, то вырежет всех только для того, чтобы лично убить Вайзли. Наивный. Вайзли не говорил ему, что мог спокойно себя стереть из его памяти.  
– Лави, меня зовут Лави, – говорил рыжий каждый раз. – Ты новичок, притащился к Ковчегу, где тебя подобрали. Добро пожаловать в твой новый дом. Они тебя тестируют, чтобы ты был здоровым и сильным.  
Вайзли кивнул на девятое или одиннадцатое приветствие, и прислонился лбом к прохладной стене. Голова адски болела. С каждым новым пробуждением хотелось изжарить чьи-нибудь мозги, желательно несколько десятков. Он бы так и поступил, но все еще не нашел место заточения Аллена, поэтому сдерживался. Вайзли частично перекладывал боль на разных людей по всему комплексу, чтобы облегчить свои страдания, но целиком избавиться от нее не получалось. Казалось, боль въелась в кожу, и засела очень глубоко.  
– Ты вообще как? – Повторяющиеся раз за разом вопросы раздражали все больше. – Сильно штормит?  
Вайзли покачал головой. Лоб жгло, но слабого отражения от стеклянных стен не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть свою внешность. Лави отпадал – у него было слабое зрение, да еще и силовое поле искажало реальность.  
Он больше не мог терпеть эту боль. Пришельцы в своих экспериментах были более милосердными.  
Они ведь хотят, чтобы он показал свои способности?  
– Я тебе завидую, – сказал Вайзли. Дрожащая ладонь легла на стекло плашмя. Под ногтями чернела грязь.  
В соседних камерах никого не было, а вот в самой дальней поселили новенького. Вайзли его видел впервые, хотя он торчал тут уже пару дней. Вайзли мало интересовало, кто это и зачем его поместили к ним так близко. Он понял, что важной цепочкой взаимодействия были он и Лави, но объяснение постоянно изменявшемуся расположению камер не находил.  
– В чем это?  
"Он что-то задумал. Приготовьтесь, сейчас что-то произойдет", – бесцветный голос всплыл и тут же пропал. Их сейчас множество таких было. Чьи-то голоса были сильнее, чьи-то слабее. Одни голоса он узнавал, другие были незнакомы и такими же оставались. Только голоса Аллена среди них не находилось.  
Они же его не убили?  
– Эй, пятиглазый, ты о чем? – оторвал от раздумий Лави. То ли правда беспокоился, то ли было плевать, с кем разговаривать.  
– Я хочу кого-нибудь убить.  
– Только если себя.  
Лави не воспринимал его всерьез.  
– Его. – Вайзли стукнулся лбом об стекло. Он не выпускал из вида новенького в больших очках с толстыми линзами. Кажется, его звали Джонни Гил.  
– И как ты это сделаешь? Силой своей мысли? – Лави засмеялся. – Этот пент-хаус рассчитан на удержание Измененных, забыл?  
Вайзли его не слушал, пожирая взглядом Джонни. Тот сидел на кровати и чистил очки. Почувствовав к себе внимание, Джонни обернулся, и приветливо помахал ему рукой.  
– Будь вежливым и помахай ему в ответ, – посоветовал Лави. – Контакт лучше устанавливать в первый же день, иначе потом они закрываются.  
Вайзли глянул на Лави, в чьих глазах мелькнула запоздалая догадка, сменившаяся страхом.  
– Как пожелаешь. – Вайзли повернулся к Джонни и помахал ладонью.  
– Я не это имел ввиду!  
Джонни поднялся, но замер, не закончив движение.  
– Остановись!  
Через мгновение голова новичка взорвалась. Кровавые ошметки залили красным всю камеру. Тело упало, истекая кровью.  
Замигала желтым сирена.  
Лави закричал.  
Его крик действовал на нервы. Если сходить с ума, то лучше в тишине, а этот рыжий идиот подталкивал на необдуманные действия.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел ему Вайзли, – или я тебя сейчас прикончу.  
Вайзли невольно вспомнил, как очнулся в первый раз в комнате пришельцев. Он проснулся из-за чьего-то крика, который смешивался с другими. Он отскакивал от стен и эхом возвращался к Вайзли, становясь его собственным.  
Кричал он не из-за того, что оказался в незнакомом месте, ему даже не было больно. Он кричал, потому что сердце в груди не билось.  
– Мне это нравится, – прошептал хрипло Вайзли, рассматривая собственные руки. Паника в голосах усилилась, мысли проносились на поверхности сознания настолько быстро, что едва ли получалось их осмыслить. – Это чувство восхитительно.  
– Ты больной придурок! – Лави продолжал глазеть на тело в камере. Кровавые капли вперемешку с мозгами и дробными костями со стен стекали вниз. – Ты его убил! Убил!  
– Я не умею это контролировать, но мне стало лучше. Спасибо за совет.  
– Все ты мог, но ты его убил! А ведь он был...  
Джонни был обычным работником в комплексе, человеком, а не Измененным. Его поместили для дополнительного наблюдения и установления контакта с Вайзли. По идее, стеклянные стены строили так, чтобы спасти от разрушительных способностей Измененных. Они вполне себе спасали, Вайзли это знал. Они не учли, что он воздействовал не напрямую на объект.  
– Да хоть инопланетянин в человеческом теле.  
Лави мерил свою комнату из угла в угол у дальней стены, хватался за голову, лохматил волосы. Он себя успокаивал какими-то глупостями, но стоило ему поднять голову и увидеть тело, как все возвращалось. Рвота подкатывала к горлу, колени подгибались и он задыхался от нехватки воздуха.  
– Как ты можешь быть таким жестоким? Ты...  
Поток ругани в сторону Вайзли тоже возобновлялся.  
– Место битвы земля с людьми, а не далекий космос с пришельцами. – Вайзли прислонился спиной к прозрачной стене. Голоса в голове мешались, и это было песней.  
Страха не было. Ему ничего не сделают, потому что Комуи все это время искал в нем что-то нужное для Эпштейн. Он не заплатит собственной смертью за смерть другого человека. Именно это шептали голоса.  
Он как раз успел найти Алму, когда в помещение ворвалась группа охранников.  
Щелкнуло несколько затворов автоматов у защитного поля. Их дула были наставлены на Вайзли.  
– Руки на красные круги, ноги на ширине плеч. Живо!  
Вайзли повиновался.  
Из Воронов сопровождающим назначили Мадарао – спокойный, уверенный, сильный. Его волосы на затылке удерживались огромными бусинами. Вайзли всегда хотелось спросить, зачем он их таскает, ведь тяжело каждое утро вплетать их в волосы.  
– Идем.  
В камеру к Лави вошел один из врачей в белом халате и что-то ему вколол.  
– А если я откажусь?  
– Поведем силой. – Мадарао закрепил наручники на запястьях.  
Вайзли почувствовал, как один из голосов пропадает в предсмертном крике.  
– У меня очередное свидание с вашим доктором? – Вайзли приложил ладони к груди.  
– Не разговаривай.  
Мадарао, в отличие от Киредори, никогда не употреблял вежливых форм. Он говорил сухо и по делу.  
Еще один голос пропал, следом второй.  
"Уже три аналогичных Гилу смертельных случая, – кричал кто-то. – Он их всех убивает! Остановите его!"  
– Прекрати махать руками, – попросил Мадарао.  
– Вот так? – Вайзли взмахнул рукой, но его перехватила ладонь Мадарао.  
Охранник, стоявший возле камеры Лави, упал.  
– Не надо. – Мадарао накрыл ладони своими, до хруста сжал пальцы.  
Голова охранника взорвалась алыми каплями и ошметками мозгов. Они забрызгали все вокруг. Часть прошла сквозь защитное поле и забрызгала лицо Лави, который упал на пол от неожиданности. Он едва ли понимал, что произошло, не видел целостной картины, кроме убитого охранника. Боковые стены в его камере частично окрасилась в кровь.  
От шока на лице рыжего придурка Вайзли почувствовал удовлетворение. Если он вернется сюда после очередной инъекции и пыток, то рыжий будет помалкивать. Этот идиот видел в нем монстра, готового рвать глотки голыми руками. Он переоценивал способности Вайзли, но это было на руку.  
– Ты вынуждаешь меня применить силу, – спокойно предупредил Мадарао.  
Вайзли кивнул:  
– Умоляю, сделай это нежно.  
Он почувствовал всколыхнувшийся воздух, но движение оборвалось.  
"Ведите его ко мне. Нам пора поговорить".  
"Но как же исследования?" – спросил Ривер, откладывая карту с отчетами в сторону.  
"Вы верите, что после пяти лишних проб у вас все получится? Он вам не по силам, Ли, я же уже говорила. Теперь настал мой черед о нем позаботиться".  
"Вы это с самого начала планировали?" – Комуи преградил ей путь.  
"Я это планировала задолго до того, как вас сделали главнокомандующим в третьем комплексе, Ли, – ответила женщина. – И поверьте, любое мое донесение, и то, что вы защищаете, испарится тут же".  
Удар в живот был сильным. Вайзли согнулся, но его снова выпрямили. Удар в солнечное плетение был ожидаем, как и удар в колено.  
На глаза завязали повязку, словно это могло его сделать слепым.  
– А теперь идем, мы задержались. – Мадарао подтолкнул Вайзли вперед.  
Прихрамывая, он двинулся дальше.  
В этот раз они шли очень долго. Колено распухло и ныло. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Под конец, когда в пятый раз их процессия остановилась перед огромными дверями и Мадарао ввел код доступа, Вайзли споткнулся и упал в открывшиеся двери.  
– Надо же, какой блистательный выход. – Аплодисменты больше походили на насмешку. – Оставьте нас.  
Все послушно вышли, оставляя Вайзли на растерзание самому главному зверю. Она была человеком, это Вайзли точно знал. Именно она создала Воронов, и теперь ей было что-то нужно от него.  
Прочитать ее он не мог.  
– Меня зовут Рене Эпштейн, – сказала она, осматривая его с ног до головы и задерживая свой взгляд на его лбу. И чем он им всем так приглянулся? – Но ты меня уже, наверное, знаешь, Вайзли.  
Услышать от нее собственное имя было неожиданно. Он думал, ему давно дали какой-нибудь номерок, под которым записывали результаты исследований, в которых его успели разложить на графики и таблицы.  
– Не удивляйся, я знаю как тебя зовут. – Она сидела на металлическом стуле, прикрученном к полу. Закинув ногу на ногу, она облокотилась на ручку стула и рассматривала его. – И я тебя очень долго искала, мой дорогой.  
Вайзли скривился. Ему никогда не нравились все эти ласковые обращения. Только Роад он позволял так себя называть.  
– Чем же я успел прославиться? – спросил Вайзли.  
Он и правда не понимал, зачем понадобился Эпштейн. Так почему она говорила о нем так, словно знала его? Вайзли всегда был осторожен и случайные встречи стирал из памяти людей. Ей же нужен был Аллен, верно? Так говорил Канда.  
– Помоги ему.  
Мадарао взял со стола шприц, подошел к Вайзли и вколол в пострадавшую ногу дозу обезболивающего.  
– Оставь нас. – Эпштейн чуть наклонила голову.  
Мадарао коротко кивнул и оставил их. С его уходом Вайзли перестал видеть все вокруг. Эпштейн читать не получалось, в комнате никого больше не осталось. Камеры были выключены, чтобы через людей по другую сторону видеть происходящее. Вот теперь его точно сделали слепым и глухим. Он продолжал слышать голоса, но в комнате, которой находился один на один с Эпштейн, его способности были бесполезны.  
– Присядь.  
К ноге пододвинули стул. Ощупав его, чтобы не промахнуться, Вайзли сел и как послушный ребенок сложил на коленях руки, глубоко вздохнул. Он нервничал, хотя вообще редко нервничал. Эпштейн не могла причинить ему вреда.  
– Тебя было непросто найти. – Эпштейн прошлась туда-сюда, каждый ее шаг был отчетливо слышен.  
– Измененные вынуждены прятаться.  
– О, нет, я не эти прятки среди людей имела ввиду. – Вайзли почувствовал ее совсем рядом. Запах мыла был резким и в чем-то неприятным. Она склонилась и шепнула: – Я искала именно твои способности Дьявольского глаза.  
Она поднялась и отошла.  
Точно, в самый первый раз Комуи назвал его отметину Дьявольским глазом. Это должно было его насторожить. Что-то подобное он слышал от пришельцев, когда пытался научиться управлять телепатией. Тогда он читал разумы всех без разбора, а инопланетный разум для него был если не открытой книгой, то написанной на незнакомом языке. Его Вайзли научился понимать, когда оказался запертым по чистой случайности в разуме одного из них.  
– Откуда о нем вообще известно?  
– О твоей телепатии? Поверь, мой дорогой, – Вайзли скривился, – телепатов среди Измененных не так много, но некоторые выводы легко заключить из полученных данных. Вот только все обнаруженные телепаты слабы в сравнении с тобой.  
– Мне можно радоваться?  
– Я пыталась повторить опыты на людях на примере Измененных, но телепаты если и получались, то жалкой копией. Их способностей едва ли хватало, чтобы угадать число или слово. Некоторые вообще с ума сходили: бились головой об стены, пока их мозги не вытекали. Жалкое зрелище.  
– И как успехи? – Вайзли было противно слушать об этом. Он помнил, что было с ним, когда способности заработали. – Судя по моему пригласительному – не очень.  
Эпштейн усмехнулась.  
– Не совсем. Понимаешь, проект Третьих Измененных вполне успешно закончился. Ты даже с ними общался и ничего не заподозрил.  
Она точно говорила о Воронах. Вайзли их легко читал, мог даже контролировать, но был совершенно не впечатлен ее гордостью.  
– А должен был? Вы подсадили людям гены Измененных, вырастили своих солдатиков и радуетесь удачному исходу? Что они могут такого, чего не получается у Измененных? Или это все ради контроля над разумом, который вы в свое время профукали с проектом Вторых?  
Вайзли не понимал, зачем весь этот разговор. Эпштейн так и не сказала главного. Его не интересовали проекты Вторых или Третьих, ему плевать было на Измененных. Все это он мог узнать напрямую из памяти тех, кто участвовал в проектах. Если они были живы. Ну да, точно, проект Вторых был закрыт одним из испытуемых; в живых остались считанные люди, которых Вайзли читать не мог.  
– Вы радуетесь Третьим, однако я сижу тут, прямое доказательство вашему бессилию и неудаче.  
Она едва не вспылила, но взяла себя в руки. Все, что выдавало ее нервозность – постукивание пальцев о стол. Она его даже не замечала.  
– Кто тебе сказал, что Вороны – это люди с генами Измененных? – Эпштейн было весело. Но в ее веселье на мгновение скользнула уязвимость. Это было связано с неудачным экспериментом, из-за которого проект Вторых пришлось закрыть. Она считала его пятном на своей репутации.  
Вайзли не мог читать Эпштейн, но это не значило, что другие ничего не могли о ней знать. Например, Комуи.  
– Вы же ставили опыты, разве нет?  
– Котик, – Вайзли ее обращения начинали порядком раздражать. – То, что мне нужно, не могут дать ни Измененные, ни Вороны. Бери выше.  
Стук прекратился и она отошла от стола. Радостная улыбка не покидала ее лица, для этого даже видеть не нужно было. Еще бы, она добилась своей цели – заинтересовала Вайзли.  
– Как бы тебе объяснить?  
– Попроще.  
– Вороны – это люди с генами пришельцев.  
– Врешь, – от удивления Вайзли не поверил. Он не думал, что все в Ковчеге настолько серьезно с опытами над людьми и Измененными. И все для какой-то цели, которую преследовала только эта женщина.Она могла остановиться на достигнутом, но ее не устраивали полученные результаты, она стремилась к большему.  
– Обычные люди умирали, поэтому мы использовали тела Измененных. Например, на основе клеток Алмы – у него была самая лучшая регенерация. Но его мы испортили своими опытами, хотя изначально он идеально нам подходил…Но ты его наверняка не знаешь. Хм. Например, Тимоти Херст, с которым ты был недолго знаком, из проекта Третьих. Его пришлось перевести в другой, потому что в своем он стал бесполезен очень быстро. Организм не выдержал нагрузок.  
Вайзли напрягся:  
– Что за другой проект?  
– Ты, конечно.  
О чем она? Со смерти Тимоти прошло больше полугода...  
– Ах да, ты же не понимаешь. Объяснить?  
Противоречивые чувства захлестнули Вайзли. Объяснений хотелось. В то же время он не был готов услышать правду.  
– Нэа возглавлял твою поимку.  
Кто это такой?  
– Ты его знаешь под именем Аллен Уолкер.

*

Ночь, или день – смена суток почти не ощущалась, – он провел в кровати. Разговор с Эпштейн не выходил из головы. Вайзли прокручивал его от начала и до конца, вспоминал отдельные фразы, но так и не нашел решение проблемы.  
Проблемой являлся Аллен. Аллен, который на самом деле Нэа. Было несколько объяснений, почему Вайзли не прочитал его, хотя несколько раз глубоко смотрел в его сознание. Первое: стирание памяти и новая личность. Второе: раздвоение личности, где Нэа – главенствует над Алленом. Это вполне объясняло, почему Вайзли не мог отыскать Аллена по всему комплексу. И объясняло многое из того, на что Вайзли не обращал внимание с того времени, как они пошли к Облачным столбам.  
Первая их встреча в городе Обреченных была случайна и неслучайна одновременно. Эпштейн нужно было отправить Аллена во внешний мир, чтобы он нашел Вайзли. Способности Аллена позволяли видеть любого Измененного. Благодаря своему глазу он мог найти его где угодно. Именно так на него и вышел Аллен во второй раз с больным Тимоти на руках. Какую роль играл во всем этом Тимоти догадаться несложно – задержать на одном месте. Эпштейн не учла, что Вайзли убьет Тимоти прежде, чем группа захвата доберется до них. Не учла и того, что Аллен будет в депрессии и разозлится на Вайзли. Через пол года Аллен нашел Вайзли вновь, чтобы попросить его добраться до Ковчега, сообщения с которого постоянно принимал на радио. Это чертово радио и было средством связи с Ковчегом. А Канда с группой были всего лишь поддержкой, чтобы перехватить Вайзли на случай, если Аллен опять облажается.  
План был отличным. Эпштейн можно похвалить за такую сложную конструкцию, на исполнение которой понадобилось несколько лет.  
Эпштейн.  
В самом конце разговора, когда Мадарао вернулся, чтобы забрать его, Эпштейн сказала напоследок одну фразу. Она наклонилось низко-низко, так что ее грудь касалась локтя Вайзли, а запах мыла снова напомнил о себе.  
– Что бы ты не сделал, котик, я всегда знаю, что у тебя на уме.  
Наверное, после этой фразы Вайзли должен был испугаться, понять о безысходности своего положения и подчиниться. Расстраивать и волновать Эпштейн он не хотел, поэтому промолчал. Пусть радуется своему превосходству, она его честно заслужила.  
Несколько дней прошло в относительной тишине. Рыжий не заговаривал, боялся. Его несколько раз уводили на пару часов, после он возвращался и еле доползал до кровати, где мгновенно засыпал. К ним подселили еще одного новенького – Чаоджи Хана. Он ненавидел пришельцев, войну с ними, хотя являлся Измененным и использовал способности на благо людей. Он верил, что его сила дарована богом.  
– Не заговаривай с пятиглазым, – предупредил его Лави. – Он тебя убьет и не моргнет глазом.  
Вайзли только-только нашел Алму. С каждым разом связаться с ним становилось все труднее и труднее, словно способности теряли свою силу и больше не подчинялись. Он пожелал Алме "жарких снов с его дорогим Юу", на что тот фыркнул, и прислушался к занятному разговору.  
– Да как он может? – Чаоджи выпятил грудь вперед. – Эти стены создавал профессионал, я не могу ни единой царапины оставить. Так что до меня он вряд ли доберется.  
Несколько раз он пытался тупо снести заднюю стену, но у него ничего не получалось. Своими попытками он разбудил Лави. Чаоджи еще повезло, что Вайзли не спал.  
– Ну да, я тоже так думал. Этот, – Лави махнул в сторону Вайзли головой, словно его не было рядом с ними, – убил пятерых, никуда не выходя.  
– Я не боюсь его.  
Какой же он был смешной. Вайзли не любил самоуверенных, они раздражали одним своим видом. Чаоджи был одним из таких. Его отличало то, что он выполнял обещанное, пусть и толкал речи о просвещении, пути предназначения, и что-то там о спасении и покаянии.  
– Ты сейчас сидишь в его камере. – Вайзли приблизился к двери. – Если присмотришься, может, найдешь неотмытую кровь или частички мозгов. Прочитай над ними молитву и проводи в последний путь.  
– Не тебе говорить, что мне делать. – Чаоджи не боялся, но это не значило, что он умен. Он думал, что когда столкнется нос к носу с Вайзли, то сумеет его одолеть, ведь с ним дар свыше. – У тебя ничего не выйдет.  
Вайзли притворно удивился:  
– А зачем мне с тобой что-то делать?  
Несколько минут они смотрели друг на друга. Вайзли хмыкнул, выражая свое мнение, и вернулся на кровать. Чаоджи ненавидел и презирал других Измененных, общаться с таким бесполезно.


	8. Chapter 8

Несколько раз Вайзли водили в первую лабораторию, только в этот раз уже сама Эпштейн занималась им. Она ничего не говорила, не возвращалась к разговору, и так и не объяснила, зачем ей понадобился Вайзли.  
Через четыре дня Вайзли перестал слышать голоса.  
Он проснулся от гудящей тишины в голове. Комплекс опустел. Это было непривычно и пугало. Вайзли прошелся несколько раз по камере, пытаясь себя успокоить, обдумать как следует свое положение, но в итоге разбудил Лави с Чаоджи. Волна негодования и злости захлестнула его. Пришлось наслушаться много всего нелестного о себе, но Вайзли улыбался – обошлось, способности все еще при нем. Он не знал, что будет делать, если лишится телепатии. Для него она была всем.  
Телепатия была подарком, о котором Вайзли не смел и мечтать. Поначалу ей было сложно управлять, но после, когда он научился ставить хоть какие-то блоки, голоса воспринимались фоновым шумом, на который можно было не отвлекаться. Как если бы Вайзли находился в комнате с прозрачными стенами, а к нему пытались пробиться толпы людей.  
Менять чужие воспоминания он научился среди людей. Люди вообще многому его научили.  
Обычный радиус действия Дьявольского глаза был более двухсот метров. Если сосредоточиться на конкретной цели – в несколько раз больше. Когда приходилось закрывать лоб, то радиус снижался до метров пятидесяти. Впрочем, этого вполне хватало, так что Вайзли не жаловался. Теперь, похоже, расстояние сократилось до нескольких метров. Шанс найти Канду и Алму снизился. Об Аллене вообще можно забыть.  
– И чего ты этим добилась? – спросил Вайзли, когда Тэвак уложила его на стол. Ее ладони были холодными, это ощущалось через одежду.  
– Чтобы ты не шалил, когда я хочу отдохнуть. – Эпштейн чуть прищурилась, присматриваясь к дозе в шприце. В этот раз его содержимое имело синеватый оттенок, запаянный в спиралевидную трубку внутри ампулы. Это было что-то новенькое. Следующая стадия подготовки? – Тяжело постоянно тебя контролировать.  
– Только способности не заблокируй.  
– Боишься?  
Вайзли очаровательно улыбнулся:  
– Естественно, ведь тогда я лишусь теплой кровати и еды.  
– Не беспокойся об этом, я придумаю твоему телу другое применение.  
– Проект Четвертых?  
Тэвак прикусила губу. Ей не нравилось, кого из нее сделали. Она не любила Эпштейн, хотела сбежать из комплекса. От необдуманных поступков ее удерживал старший брат – Мадарао, и Линк, к которому она испытывала симпатию. Мадарао постоянно ей напоминал, что самое тяжелое они пережили; что снаружи они не выживут – метки выдадут их. Говорил, что Эпштейн их так легко не отпустит, они лучшее ее творение. Теперь же, услышав о проекте Четвертых, который задумала Эпштейн, что станет с ними? Отправят на переработку? Или они будут выполнять задания, как и Вторые?  
– Ты сообразителен, котик.  
Эпштейн не преувеличивала. Она уже все продумала, вплоть до того, как поступить с трупом Вайзли. Рассчетливая самоуверенная сучка, у которой не было слабостей в защите. Вайзли ненавидел Эпштейн и одновременно восхищался ее расчетливостью.  
– Потерпи, сейчас немножко будет щипать. – Игла вошла в кожу не менее чем на сантиметр, с тихим шипением впрыскивая содержимое.  
Ненавидел ее все-таки больше.  
– Ответь, зачем я тебе нужен?  
Она внимательно смотрела на него, поглаживая лоб. От прикосновения хотелось отодвинуться, но Вайзли не мог пошевелиться – Тэвак всегда сильно затягивала ремни.  
– Чтобы прочитать кое-кого, кто умер телом, но не сознанием.  
Когда-то Эпштейн говорила о телепатах. Ни один из них не устроил ее по своей силе и способностям, поэтому она специально искала Вайзли. Значит, кое-кто все же остался и прикрывал ее разум от чужого вмешательства.  
– Кого же?  
Пить или колоть что-то она не будет во избежание побочных эффектов или отравления. Доверять свою жизнь телепату слишком рискованно, если не быть полностью уверенной в его преданности.  
– Я тебе как-нибудь покажу, когда будешь себя хорошо вести, это совсем недалеко.  
В поле зрения попала Тэвак. Она равнодушно смотрела перед собой. Едва ли ей был интересен разговор.  
– Тогда я получу кусочек сахара за хорошо выполненную миссию?  
Она закатила глаза.  
– Ты много болтаешь.  
– Потому что в моей голове вертится слишком много мыслей, которыми я спешу поделиться.  
Взгляд Тэвак прояснился. Она едва приоткрыла губы, чтобы предупредить, но Вайзли ее опередил.  
Брать под контроль Ворона было нелегко при его нынешнем состоянии. Еще сложнее через нее перейти к тому, кто прикрывал Эпштейн. Нужно было действовать быстро, четко, не отвлекаться по пустякам.  
"Я тебя нашел", – пропел довольно Вайзли.  
Гоши откинулся в кресле и расслабленно лежал. К его рукам, груди, шее были прикреплены датчики. У висков, на лбу и по всему черепу крепились резиновые присоски, подсоединенные тонкими трубками к аппаратуре. Через трубки лилась прозрачная жидкость, о назначении которой Вайзли не хотел знать.  
– Как ты...  
"Ты слишком жалок", – разочаровался Вайзли. Наверное, в сравнении с остальными он был очень силен. Для Вайзли он был слабаком, несмотря на такие огромные размеры тела.  
– Не понимаю. Как у тебя получилось?..  
"Как ты сумел?" – уже мысленно спросил он.  
Если бы они познакомились при других обстоятельствах, то Гоши можно было бы поучить, и тогда бы он стал сильнее... Он бы с легкостью выбрался из телепатического блока Вайзли и предупредил Эпштейн в течении трех секунд. Но Вайзли не хотел заморачиваться подобным. Незачем обучать своих врагов.  
"Не пытайся предупредить свою мамашу, не получится обойти меня".  
Гоши все равно пытался.  
Даже будучи ослабленным действием инъекций, Вайзли оставался сильным. Теперь он немного понимал Эпштейн: как бы она ни хвалила Третьих, они все еще были бесполезны и слабы.  
"Что тебе надо?" Гоши думал, что никогда не сдастся и не предаст под угрозой смерти.  
"Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, – предупредил Вайзли. – Мне нужно найти одного человека, и я хочу, чтобы ты мне в этом помог".  
Читать его было сложно. У Гоши было настроено множество блоков, к которым требовался подход, чтобы их обойти. Если все ломать и идти напрямую, то можно повредить разум.   
"Что за человек?"  
Вайзли нужен был ответ всего лишь на один вопрос.  
"Аллен Уолкер, он же Нэа".  
Гоши задумался. Вайзли видел, что тот с ним ни разу не пересекался. Но с Нэа встречалась Эпштейн, и не один раз. Гоши стоял в стороне и не слышал их разговоров. Даже по комплексу Эпштейн перемещалась с охраной. Она чего-то боялась?  
"Если я тебе скажу, то что тогда?"  
Они до сих пор не поняли, что Вайзли намного сильнее. Как и Эпштейн не знала, что Вайзли все понял.  
"Не знаю. Я еще не продумал эту часть плана. Лучше скажи, где искать, или я тебе мозги вскипячу".  
"Он во втором комплексе, – нехотя ответил Гоши. Его руки сжали подлокотники с такой силой, что костяшки побелели. Силы в нем прибавилось, она вытесняла Вайзли. – А может, в главном. Мне никто не отчитывался. Я должен защищать Рене Эпштейн, а не заботиться о подопытных".  
"Хреново быть тобой, я посмотрю".  
"Я ни о чем не жалею. Если ты меня убьешь, то все равно не выберешься".  
Это было правдой.  
"И до Рене Эпштейн тебе никогда не добраться", – Гоши улыбнулся, и Вайзли передернуло от этой улыбки, которая ему совершенно не шла.  
"Больше никогда не улыбайся, ладно?" – попросил он.  
"Может, тебе еще..."  
Вайзли выкинуло обратно. Боль пронзила тело, выгибая его. Ремни едва удерживали, грозя лопнуть в любой момент.  
– И это ты называешь "немного пощиплет"? – выдохнул Вайзли, сжимая челюсть.  
Пока Вайзли привязывали к столу, Эпштейн стояла в сторонке и улыбалась.  
Тэвак нигде не было.

*  
Голова раскалывалась, и от этой боли хотелось на стенку лезть. Вайзли сидел на полу и смотрел на Лави, который болтал с Чаоджи на одну из своих важных и интересных тем. Иногда он запинался, косился в его сторону, но вскоре продолжал прерванную фразу. Страх из него постепенно уходил, а воспоминания о ночи убийств блекли.  
Когда боль немного утихла, Вайзли начал засыпать под их бормотание. В этот раз Эпштейн немного перестаралась, и боль мешала задремать долгое время.  
– ...и должны сбежать.  
Он приоткрыл глаза. Идея о побеге принадлежала Чаоджи, который не понимал до конца, что из этого огромного комплекса не выбраться с той легкостью, которую он себе напредставлял. чего стоила одна ХЕВЛАСКА с ее защитным полем. Отключить его могли только охранники, но они беспрепятственно проходили через него. Чтобы бежать, нужно было отключить ХЕВЛАСКУ, а об этом Чаоджи не думал. Он вообще как-то пропустил момент с прохождением через защитное поле.  
Чаоджи думал о том, как доберется до ближайшего вентиляционного люка в одной из лабораторий; в коридорах решетки накрепко крепились болтами к потолку. Именно через вентиляцию он планировал выбраться из комплекса на поверхность. Он не брал в расчет ни ХЕВЛАСКУ, ни камеры, ни охрану, ни лабиринт шахт, ни других телепатов, которые за ними постоянно следили. О тех же Воронах он вообще не думал, а ведь они пусть и были на вид пассивным сопровождением, на деле представляли весьма сильную угрозу. Вайзли видел их тренировки и знал их боевые навыки, спасибо Токусе и Киредори.  
Из-за Воронов, а особенно из-за ХЕВЛАСКИ, Вайзли не торопился строить планы по своему освобождению. Он пытался заговаривать с Воронами, предложить им то, что не могла дать Эпштейн, но те его игнорировали.  
– Тише ты! – шикнул Лави, приложив палец к губам. – Тут везде уши и глаза, совсем с ума сошел так орать?  
– Пусть только остановят меня. – Чаоджи поднялся. – Ты со мной?  
– Как ты собираешься отсюда выйти? – скептично поинтересовался Лави.  
– Снесу дверь.  
– Сперва надо отключить питание, – Лави покачал головой. Он посмотрел на Вайзли.  
Ждал какой-то определенной реакции? Вайзли было слишком хреново, чтобы сбежать, да еще и без подготовки и хорошего плана.  
– Идите, братья, благословляю вас, – махнул им Вайзли. – Я ничего не видел и даже не слышал вашего громкого обсуждения побега.  
– Ты не с нами? – Чаоджи прищурился.  
– Неа. – Вайзли закинул руки за голову и улыбнулся. – Если мы отсюда выберемся, что вряд ли, то что ожидает там наверху? Вернуться к тому, кем я был? Увольте. Меня все устраивает тут: я одет, накормлен, мне есть где отдохнуть и не нужно бояться ножа в спину.  
– Тебе инъекции в голову ударили, – сказал Чаоджи.  
– Раз не хочет, то его проблемы.  
Свет моргнул несколько раз, а после погас.  
– Это наш шанс. – Лави вышел из своей камеры и направился к выходу. – Поспешим, ее скоро починят. Нужно покрыть как можно большее расстояние. Когда ХЕВЛАСКА включится, то станет очень хреново всем.  
Чаоджи вышел и остановился напротив камеры Вайзли. Ну да, он же должен сказать пару вдохновляющих слов, чтобы Вайзли понял, какой он дурак, раз не хочет воспользоваться такой прекрасной возможностью.  
– Идем с нами, и тебе не придется ни о чем волноваться. Я тебя прикрою и обязательно доставлю в целости и сохранности на поверхность.  
Ага, в совочке.  
– Верно, пятиглазый, ты нам нужен, – подхватил Лави. – Идем. По пути мы отключим один из генераторов, к которому подключена ХЕВЛАСКА, и тогда шанс убраться отсюда возрастет.  
Похоже, Лави знал о его сомнениях, поэтому выбирал правильные слова.  
– Ничего лучше и придумать нельзя, как два идиота, бегущие к выходу, – Вайзли закатил глаза. Компания та еще подобралась. И куда подевалась их ненависть к Вайзли? Переросла по щелчку пальцев в доверие и любовь?  
Вайзли не хотел задумываться, был ли побег частью плана Эпштейн и как далеко она продумывала все варианты. Раз она хотела, чтобы он сбежал, значит, он сделает наоборот.  
– Идите без меня.  
– Ты всего лишь мусор, – бросил с презрением Чаоджи напоследок, когда Лави ушел вперед.  
– Пусть я и мусор, – Вайзли поднялся, – но ты ничем не лучше меня.  
– Я даже рад, что ты не идешь с нами.  
– И это мне говорит тот, кто пожалел ребенку дырявое одеяло в мороз?  
Его лицо перекосилось от злости.  
– Да что ты знаешь об этом? Он был проклят, и не заслуживал хорошего отношения… никто из подобных тебе не заслуживает.  
Вайзли вспомнил Тимоти. Аллен до последнего надеялся, что он выздоровеет. Просил еще денек подождать, зная, что лучше не будет. Он боролся вместе с Тимоти, заражая своей надеждой и Вайзли. Он хотел дать ему лишний день, час, минуту жизни. Вайзли отнял у него эти минуты, которые Аллен пытался выиграть, чтобы Тимоти не мучился.  
Интересно, кто из них двоих знал цену жизни? Что лучше: жизнь в мучениях или быстрая безболезненная смерть?  
Теперь Вайзли понял, что бороться всегда нужно, даже если шансы ничтожны. Аллен знал цену каждого момента, именно их он берег.  
Вайзли ведь боролся с Томой за свою жизнь.  
Алма боролся за Канду даже тогда, когда знал, что не нужен ему.  
Канда тоже боролся за Алму, только вот последний вряд ли помнит это. В проекте Вторых им стерли память, чтобы они ничего не помнили и беспрекословно подчинялись. Их много таких было, а выжили только единицы.  
– В его душе поселился дьявол, он не достоин жалости.  
– Ты прав. Никто не заслуживает жалости.  
Вернулся Лави и быстренько поволок за собой Чаоджи, пока тот ничего не ответил. Он слышал весь разговор, но не внес свою лепту в спор - впервые на памяти Вайзли.  
– Чтоб ты сгнил тут! – бросил напоследок Чаоджи.  
Вайзли потянулся и сел на кровать. Снова зажегся свет, защитное поле замерцало, отрезая его от условной свободы.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Раздалась серия щелчков, после тяжелые входные двери отъехали в сторону. Тихие шаги раздались эхом вокруг и остановились возле камеры Вайзли.  
– Я уж думал, ты никогда не придешь.  
– Вы слишком плохого обо мне мнения, уважаемый Измененный.  
Токуса улыбнулся и протянул ладонь сквозь защитное поле ХЕВЛАСКИ. На его лице сияла ехидная улыбка, так и говорившая “Доверитесь, уважаемый Измененный?”  
– Отмылся? – спросил Вайзли, проходя мимо и замечая, что ладони Токусы были в белых перчатках с желтыми полосами на пальцах.  
– Вашими стараниями.  
– Я добрый и прощающий.  
Они остановились. Вайзли успел прочитать по воспоминаниям Токусы, куда перевели Алму и где находится Канда.  
– Вы знаете, что мне надо.  
Только с Токусой получилось договориться. Тем, кто терпеть не мог Измененных. Забавно, конечно, на какие уступки ему пришлось пойти, опустив свою гордость, чтобы получить желаемое от Вайзли.  
– На колени, раб мой, – скомандовал Вайзли.  
– Если хоть...  
– Ты высокий, я не хочу тянуться.  
Токуса послушно присел. Вайзли наклонился и коснулся его лба своим. Проникать в чужое незащищенное сознание таким способом было и быстрее, и легче. Токуса хотел избавиться от влияния Эпштейн, поэтому согласился на условия. Вайзли предложил их ему тогда, когда узнал о телепате среди Воронов. В сознании Гоши он обнаружил одну забавную вещь, которая привела его к настоящему источнику всех проблем Воронов. Телепат находился в другом комплексе, и все же управлял Гоши. Вайзли ни за что бы не догадался, но этого любителя выдали блоки. На них слишком официально желтел двойной квадрат, как чужая роспись в документе. Вайзли едва удержался, чтобы не устроить подлянку.  
Выстраивать сложные конструкции только для того, чтобы подчинить его себе... это льстило. И говорило о том, что Эпштейн все еще не могла по каким-то причинам заполучить в свое распоряжение Дьявольский глаз.  
Договориться с Токусой, конечно, было сложно: он отказался в первый раз. Потом, когда настала его очередь сопровождать в лабораторию, он шепнул ему в камере, пока надевал наручники, короткое "Согласен".  
– Готово. – Вайзли отодвинулся, потирая виски – стихшая головная боль снова усилилась..  
Токуса поднялся, взял его руку в свою и вложил в раскрытую ладонь шприц. Об этом они тоже договорились: своеобразный антидот, который вернет Вайзли радиус действия телепатии. Вот только Гоши дал ему этот шприц, когда Токуса попросил его об одолжении, а Гоши Вайзли не верил.  
– Мы в расчете, уважаемый Измененный. – Он развернулся и ушел в другом направлении. Вайзли проводил его печальным взглядом и вздохнул.  
По светлым коридорам Вайзли передвигался быстро, изредка переходя на бег. Он направлялся в одну из лабораторий, где должны были держать Алму. Вайзли сам толком не понимал, зачем ему Алма. Он заключил сделку на всякий случай, не рассчитывая на его помощь и не строя планы с его участием. Однако он шел по темному коридору, вспоминая карту, и ругал себя за неосторожность и обязательства перед Алленом – Канду надо тоже уговорить идти с собой.  
Закрытые двери лабораторий отличались только номерами.  
Звук пронзил тишину неожиданно, замигали красные сирены. Вайзли подскочил на месте: он ничего не трогал... Черт возьми, Чаоджи с Лави попались. На них отреагировала сирена, либо же Эпштейн обнаружила, что Вайзли сбежал, но не так, как она планировала.  
– Он сбежал!  
Вайзли присел и вжался в стену возле выступа у двери.  
– Мы должны обыскать двадцатый квадрат. – Мимо пронеслись солдаты. – Нужно найти его, пока этого не сделали Вороны.  
Вайзли проводил их взглядом. Знала ли Эпштейн, что люди ненавидят Воронов, даже если они работают сообща?  
Когда опасность миновала, он покинул укрытие. Теперь приходилось больше прислушиваться, прятаться и не попадаться на глаза. Камеры все еще были отключены, до восстановления системы оставалось мало. Нужно успеть добежать до Алмы.  
Лифт был свободен.  
Спустившись на семнадцать уровней, Вайзли выбрался и поежился. На этаже стоял дикий холод. Легкая одежда из темных штанов и широкой майки с длинными рукавами не согревала. Найти новую было проблематично, а забирать у солдат Вайзли решил только в том случае, если вступит с ними в бой. Лучше не задерживаться.  
Он шел по коридору, читая надписи. Солдаты рассредоточились на верхних этажах, продолжая искать сбежавших Измененных. Сбежавшую парочку загнали в одну из пустующих лабораторий, где Чаоджи забаррикадировал дверь и пытался придумать выход. Они даже до генераторов не успели добраться.  
Остановившись возле нужной двери, Вайзли набрал код, но дверь не открылась. С силой толкнув ее, Вайзли едва не упал, когда дверь поддалась. Он вошел внутрь, и его тут же сбили с ног. Вайзли по инерции пригнулся, но ему подсекли ноги. Он упал на спину, перед глазами все потемнело, а шею сдавила сильная ладонь.  
Откуда? За дверью же была тишина...  
– Что тебе тут надо, тварь? Заблудился?  
Ну да, он совсем забыл про одного человека, которого не мог читать.  
– Убью!..  
Пальцы сжались сильнее, дышать стало труднее. Вайзли не отбивался – зачем, когда тебя хотят убить. А Канда хотел убить давно, с самой первой встречи. Много раньше, чем они встретились перед Облачными столбами. Вот только Канда не помнил их знакомство, которое едва ли продлилось больше часа.  
– Я не боюсь смерти, – сказал Вайзли и протянул ладонь, дотянувшись до виска Канды. – Особенно от тебя.  
Канду он впервые увидел в стеклянной камере в тот день, когда сбежал от пришельцев. Вокруг все дымилось, было жарко, кое-где стреляли искрами обнаженные провода. Вайзли остановился рядом с комнатой, где кто-то был. Она привлекла вниманием, потому что все остальные пустовали. Канда лежал рядом с подобием кровати и блевал желчью. Ее было так много, что Канда испачкал в ней не только лицо, но и колени с ладонями, она впитывалась в одежду, меняя ее цвет.  
Канда вытер губы и заметил, что возле стекла кто-то на него смотрит. Их глаза встретились, и Вайзли пронзила нескрываемая ненависть. Секунду погодя Канда опознал в нем человека и что-то произнес. Толстое стекло не пропускало звуки, поэтому Вайзли не понял, что от него хотят. Осознание пришло, когда Канда попытался подняться. Ноги его едва держали, но Канда, готовый в любую минуту упасть, выпрямился.  
“Помоги”, – прочитал Вайзли по губам. Своими способностями он только-только научился пользоваться осознанно, но был слишком напуган, чтобы успокоиться.  
Вайзли приблизился к стеклу, приложил к ней ладонь, оставляя размазанный рыжий отпечаток окровавленной ладони. Как помочь, он не знал. Да и какой смысл помогать, если они оба слабы настолько, что едва могут двигаться? Одному едва ли получится выбраться, а уж им двоим и подавно ничего не светило.  
– Помоги, – повторил Канда. Он подошел и положил раскрытую ладонь ровно на ладонь Вайзли. Их разделяло только толстое стекло, исцарапанное изнутри. Канда пытался не раз выбраться, оставляя отметины своего рвения к свободе. Безрезультатные попытки неостывших надежды и желания.  
Он так и не сдался.  
– Я не знаю, как, – прошептал Вайзли. – Не знаю…  
Собственное едва различимое отражение угадывалось прозрачными контурами. Змеи-трубки обвивали тело с остатками жидкости внутри, а наспех содранная и обернутая вокруг бедер ткань пропиталась кровью. И среди всего этого что-то странное на лбу. Вайзли прищурился, подавляя головную боль, медленно поднес дрожащую ладонь к лицу и коснулся пальцами чего-то непонятного. Выпуклое, оно тут же почернело от прикосновения. Голова буквально взорвалась от вспышки боли. Вайзли казалось, что он лишился головы, но продолжал дышать и двигаться по инерции.  
Он упал на колени.  
– Ты в порядке? Эй! Ты меня слышишь?! Что с тобой?  
Если бы Вайзли сам знал, что с ним, он бы не корчился в муках. Разве не понятно?  
В какой-то момент все перед глазами смешалось: какие-то образы коридоров, парень за стеклом, розовые цветы, собственная раскроенная голова и торчащие из нее иглы, синее поле, оставляющий горстки пепла луч, умирающая земля, и… девочка с синими волосами. Одиночная камера, множество игрушек вокруг, разнообразные разноцветные свечи и много-много сладостей, о которых Вайзли только слышал, но никогда не пробовал. Девочка повернула голову, наградила его непонятным взглядом желтых глаз, облизнула конфету и удивленно сказала:  
– Надо же, а ты меня видишь...  
Вайзли отшатнулся, и все смешалось и завертелось в воронке с невероятной скоростью. Открыв глаза он обнаружил себя на полу перед стеклянной клеткой Канды. Теперь он знал, как звали того, кто внутри. Только вот от этого знания ни хорошо, ни плохо – их всех, если не выбраться, скоро обнаружат и в лучшем случае убьют.  
– Отвечай, твою мать! – кричал мальчишка, зло глядя на него.  
Вайзли ощупал голову, боясь обнаружить вместо нее прозрачную субстанцию с глазами. Лоб почернел, из носа и глаз текла кровь, меняя лицо в страшную маску чудовища из кошмаров.  
Он чуть повернул голову и нахмурился. На боль уже не обращал внимания – она сплелась в комок, и чуть больше, чуть меньше – без разницы, когда все тело один сплошной возбужденный нерв.  
– Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, – тихо сказал Вайзли. Он откуда-то знал, что у него спрашивали, но не мог вспомнить, когда.  
– Разбей его! – Канда указал в стену в конце коридора. Там моргала множеством огней панель управления. – И двери откроются!  
Вайзли кивнул и попытался подняться. Он поскользнулся на крови и снова упал. Так и не решившись подниматься, Вайзли пополз к выходу. Это заняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Всего три метра, но, по ощущениям, он преодолел не меньше двадцати.  
– Давай же, ну? Что ты такой медленный, как черепаха?  
Его хотелось заткнуть. Голос действовал на нервы. Вайзли и так делал все возможное, а им еще и недовольны были.  
Подтянувшись к панели, Вайзли поднялся. Он оперся локтями, чтобы удержаться в стоячем положении, и повернул голову к Канде, спросил пароль.  
– Какой нахрен пароль? Они всегда нажимали на кнопки и двери открывались! Ты тупой или как?  
Вайзли обиделся, он вовсе не был глупым. Еще раз посмотрев на панель, он нажал несколько кнопок. Дверь, через которую он пришел, закрылась. При следующей попытке потух свет, погружая все в темноту, которую разрезала подсветка кнопок.  
– Идиот, хватит там херней страдать! – поторопил Канда, стуча кулаком по стеклу. Пока он был заперт, то не мог причинить вреда Вайзли. – Не тупи!  
– Я сейчас уйду, если не замолчишь, – прошипел Вайзли.  
– Только попробуй уйти, пятиглазый, и я тебя с того света достану, слышишь? Я должен отсюда выйти!  
Перед глазами проплыл образ мальчика со шрамом на носу. Вайзли обернулся, вылавливая движение в одной из камер.  
– Ты хочешь спасти друга? – тихо спросил он.  
Как бы он хотел, чтобы у него тоже был друг. Только разве с ним захочет кто-нибудь дружить, когда у него нет семьи? Его никто не ждет дома, который, наверное, уже разрушен...  
– Этот чертов чудик свалил куда-то, – прошипел Канда. Его злость была осязаемой, но Вайзли научился с ней справляться. – Оставил меня тут, наговорив кучу всякой херни. И никакой он мне не друг!  
– Я помогу.  
Он вспомнил одну комбинацию, которая открывала все двери, когда они были заблокированы. Нужно включить обратно свет, подать дополнительное питание, чтобы открыть главную дверь...  
На плечо легла рука.  
– Ты чего тут застыл, а?  
Вайзли заорал.  
– Чего орешь, придурок?  
– Ты меня напугал! – Вайзли схватился за сердце, заходившееся от стука. – Нельзя подкрадываться вот так со спины! Я же открывал двери...  
– И болтал какую-то непонятную ересь. Что ты вообще делал?  
Вайзли обернулся на панель и посмотрел на экран, где ползли с невероятной скоростью строчки незнакомых символов.  
– Не знаю...  
– Ты поможешь мне, идем.  
Не успев ничего ответить, Канда подхватил Вайзли на спину.  
Они шли вперед по совершенно пустым коридорам. Вайзли в них неплохо ориентировался, подсказывая Канде поворот или коридор, через который они могли добраться до исследовательской комнаты.  
– Чертовы пришельцы, – бубнил себе под нос Канда.  
– Как его зовут? – спросил Вайзли, обнимая руками его за шею. Канда замолчал. – Того, кого ты так хочешь спасти?  
– Не твоего ума дело.  
Но Вайзли уже знал ответ.  
– Ал... ма? – тихо спросил он, неуверенный, что расслышал правильно.  
Канда его перекинул через себя, Вайзли больно ударился о стену. Он не понимал, что не так сказал, он всего-то хотел уточнить. Крепкая рука придавила к стене, из которой торчали острые края обломанной обшивки, обнажая внутренности. Голова Вайзли была очень близко к заискрившим проводам. Страх опять вернулся, парализуя тело.  
– Откуда ты его знаешь? Ты с ними заодно? Ты ведь говорил на их языке... Ты с ними? Отвечай!  
Вайзли заволновался. Он просто откуда-то знал, что нужно делать и куда идти. Едва он задавался вопросом, как ответ появлялся сам собой. Как это можно объяснить так, чтобы было понятно? Он сам толком ничего не понимал.  
– Я нормальный, честно. – Вайзли покосился на провод, который Канда подвинул ближе.  
В отражении его глаз Вайзли рассмотрел свое испуганное лицо. Канда был прав – кто поверит тому, у кого вместо лба непонятное чернеющее пятно?  
– Ты же не... убьешь меня?  
Канда выпрямился, смерил его ненавидящим взглядом.  
– Только потому, что ты помог мне, – пробурчал Канда. Все-таки помощь он ценил. – Но в следующий раз, если попадешься, обязательно прирежу.  
Канда ушел, а Вайзли был вынужден самостоятельно искать выход. Несмотря на произошедшее, Вайзли все равно оставался с Кандой, ведя его к Алме. В этом огромном месте можно было легко заблудиться, и Канда несколько раз сворачивал не туда. Запертых людей он тоже не освобождал, чтобы не терять время. Он проходил мимо, не слыша их слов мольбы. Когда Канда нашел Алму, тот сидел рядом с открытой дверью. Он ревел, сжимая оторванную руку, его переломанные ноги только-только перестали кровоточить. Канда присел рядом и улыбнулся.  
– Ты пришел за мной, Юу! – Алма подался вперед и крепко обнял его. – Я так рад что ты пришел ко мне... спасибо, Юу... Мне было так страшно...  
– Хватит лезть ко мне. Утри сопли, я ведь рядом. – Канда поднял Алму и направился к выходу.  
К моменту, как Вайзли добрался до выхода, то смог уже нормально стоять на ногах. Рана на теле больше не кровоточила. Запертых людей он больше не выпускал, игнорируя их мольбы – любой из них мог накинуться на него и убить.  
А потом он вышел на поверхность, выжженную чернотой, и пережитое померкло.  
– Ты такой засранец, – сказал Вайзли, глядя на Канду. – Ни капли не изменился.  
– Ты опять играешь с моим сознанием? – Канда сидел на нем, сжимая горло. – Этого не было...  
– Он тебе в любви признавался, как Аллен. Он хотел исполнить твое желание, а ты его послал.  
– Он убил кучу людей ради того, чтобы я мог выбраться, – сказал Канда. – Он совсем поехал головой. Он мог и меня убить, если бы я ему слово поперек сказал.  
Вот оно что.  
– Ты боялся, что стал таким же неконтролируемым без надзора врачей?  
Канда цыкнул.  
– Отпусти меня, – попросил Вайзли тихо.  
– Если ты такой умелый телепат... – Канда замолчал, не окончив мысль. Он повернул голову и глянул на человека в вертикальной капсуле за спиной. Она была заполнена желтоватым раствором. Алма в кислородной маске в ней был похож на заспиртованный экспонат музея ужасов. Его тело подвергли изменениям: на плечах, груди, бедрах чернели толстые пластины. Они напоминали Вайзли его спиралевидный шрам, опоясывающий тело.  
Это просто совпадение, верно?  
– Д-да, я могу. – Вайзли взял себя в руки, откинув посторонние мысли. Его собирались задушить, если он ничего не придумает. – Именно за этим я его искал. У нас был договор. Отпусти меня уже, а?  
Канда нахмурился. Он поднялся, выпуская Вайзли, но все еще не спускал с него глаз.  
– В ночь накануне поимки. – Вайзли поежился, закашлял, прочищая горло. Мало того что тут было холодно, так еще и пол оказался ледяным. Не хотелось простудиться из-за какой-то ерунды. – Я о нем знал с самого начала, так что не вини себя. Хотя должен признать, что две недели слежки вы себя ничем не выдавали. Я только перед захватом понял что к чему.  
– Ты не мог меня читать.  
Аллен ему все рассказал, Вайзли в этом не сомневался.  
– Именно, можешь за правильный ответ погладить себя по головке.  
Он подошел к капсуле и прикоснулся к ней ладонью. Она была очень теплой. Вайзли приник к ней всем телом и прикрыл глаза. Изнутри послышался звук работающего насоса подачи воздуха.  
– Как хорошо... – Он потерся щекой, впитывая тепло.  
– Ты извращенец?  
– Тут чертовски холодно, – пробормотал Вайзли. – У меня не такая модная одежка, как у тебя. И я замерзну прежде, чем...  
На плечи лег черный пиджак с теплой подкладкой.  
– Я передам Аллену, как ты за мной ухаживал.  
– Он подделка. – Канда отвел взгляд. Значит, он был в курсе. – Можешь не стараться.  
Вайзли обернулся и посмотрел на него. Канде было жаль? Вайзли не разбирался в эмоциях, но именно это он видел перед собой. Ему казалось, что Канда не умеет сожалеть и привязываться к людям после всего, что пережил. Чего один Алма стоил.  
– Знаешь, – Вайзли вернулся к столу с компьютером, одевшись нормально, и начал нажимать кнопки. – Аллен меня попросил кое-что сделать, когда нас поймали.  
– Этот недомерок вечно что-то просит: то называть его по имени, то стать его другом, то встречаться, то...  
– Он попросил спасти тебя.  
Несколько секунд стояла тишина, а потом Канда расхохотался. Смех был истерическим и слишком грустным – Канда все понял без лишних объяснений.  
– Этот гребаный недомерок!.. Чтоб его... Идиот мелкий...  
– Он просил называть себя Алленом.  
В отражении стекла было видно, как Канда прикрыл лицо ладонью. Наверное, не стоило ему об этом напоминать.  
Оставив его одного, Вайзли занялся Алмой. Его необходимо было вывести из состояния сна, пробудить и вернуть остатки памяти. Занятие, требовавшее сосредоточенности и не допускавшее поспешных действий. Вайзли в течение всего своего заточения собирал его память в единое целое, избранные кусочки открывая Алме. За раз целиком возвращать память слишком рисковано, Алма итак нестабилен. Он просил все и сразу, но Вайзли был против.  
– Я у входа подежурю.  
– Там шприц, используй его.  
С Алмой было очень сложно. Хотелось собрать все воедино правильно, чтобы не выпустить его внутреннего монстра, который хотел убивать всех "ради Юу". Жизнь Алмы тоже была далека от идеала, и Вайзли ему искренне сочувствовал. Его желание подружиться с Юу, защитить его, исполнить заветное желание – все это делалось из большой искренней любви. Он хотел угодить, услышать похвалу, увидеть улыбку, но только не злобную ругань в ответ. Ведь когда Канда спас его, вытащив на себе на поверхность, Алма был очень рад – в тот единственный раз он был как никогда близко с ним.  
На поверхности они не прошли и сотни метров, как их поймали и спустили в Подземный город. Эпштейн тогда ловила всех, кого могла. Ее солдаты караулили и отслеживали передвижения сбежавших. Им с Кандой повезло, их отправили в одну комнату, в один проект, они участвовали в паре в каждом новом эксперименте. Алма тогда радовался, невзирая на боль и усталость, прощал Канде грубости и колкости в свой адрес, а за это мог исподтишка за ним наблюдать.  
Когда Алма вышел из себя и убил всех в лаборатории, то его увезли далеко-далеко от Канды. Алма потерял его из вида на несколько лет. Ему стерли память, и он забыл о Канде. Вспомнил тогда, когда в Ковчеге тот выполнял задание. Алма его узнал сразу же, хотел подойти к нему, но увидел, как незнакомый парень – Аллен – касался Канды. Он не смог тогда с ним поговорить, а ведь ему так хотелось рассказать о себе, о том, что с ним приключилось, о том, что ему дали попробовать самую вкусную на свете вещь – майонез. Алма очень многим хотел с ним поделиться, но свой шанс он упустил из-за нерешительности. Он так часто об этом думал, что ему начали сниться кошмары, где он всех убивал. Алма рассказывал о них, как того требовали врачи, говорил, что никогда бы никого не убил, только тех, кто этого заслуживал. Или тех, кого ему называли поймать и убить.  
Вскоре его отправили на повторное стирание памяти.  
Когда только-только начался проект Третьих, Алме снова стерли память и держали в состоянии полусна. За его показателями следили, не позволяя вспоминать человека с именем "Юу".  
"Мне тебя так жаль". Вайзли сам готов был за Роад устроить всем повторную Жатву, если бы с ней что-то случилось по вине людей.  
Когда Канда встретился с Алмой в последний раз, они были совершенно чужими друг для друга. Их поставили в одну группу по поимке Вайзли. Алма снова начинал что-то испытывать, но Канда не давал и шанса, игнорировал. Он узнал, что Канда встречался с неким Алленом, с которым, по слухам, спал, но так и не удосужился проверить правдивость слов.  
– Нечего меня жалеть, – прошептал хрипло Алма.  
Вайзли поднял голову. Алма содрал с себя провода и со всей силы ударил в стекло. Оно пошло трещинами и вскоре лопнуло, вываливая наружу воду. Вайзли не успел отойти и помимо воды на него обрушилось мокрое обнаженное тело. Они упали на пол, подняв громкий шум.  
– Твое предложение в силе? – Алма содрал маску и откинул ее в сторону. На его губах играла довольная улыбка, а глаза были донельзя счастливые. Он сейчас напоминал пса, дождавшегося хозяина с работы, только хвостом не махал.  
– Ты мокрый и тяжелый, слезь с меня. – Вайзли попытался выбраться из-под Алмы, навалившегося всем своим весом.  
– Я думал над ним все время.  
– А то я не знал.  
С его мокрых волос капала вода на лицо, было неприятно и хотелось отряхнуться, выжать одежду и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое и теплое. Ощущение капли крови на коже появилось и прошло – Вайзли не знал, чье это воспоминание, но невольно вздрогнул.  
– Ты не против, если я отвечу сейчас?  
– Мне, в общем-то, все равно...  
Алма нагнулся и поцеловал.  
Точно, Вайзли же пошутил и сказал, что сделку принято скреплять поцелуем. Перестарался он немного со своими шутками. И когда это Алма успел забыть о своем драгоценном Юу? Ему же только что вернули память целиком, он первым делом должен был спросить о Канде, а не лезть обжиматься. Побочный эффект?  
Надо признаться, губы Алмы были теплыми и мягкими. Поцелуй был приятным, вот только лежать на ледяном полу под мокрым телом не доставляло никакого удовольствия.  
Входная дверь открылась. Алма оторвался от Вайзли, приподнялся и заметил Канду, за его спиной маячила рыжая макушка.  
– Время зря не теряешь, – равнодушно прокомментировал Канда.  
– У нас договор.  
– Никого не смущает, что меня тут насиловать собрались? – уточнил Вайзли, но его не слушали.  
Алма и Канда молча друг на друга уставились.  
Вайзли приготовился к самому худшему сценарию, когда Алма выходит из-под контроля, Канда пытается его остановить, а он сам бежит сломя голову... хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы локальный апокалипсис не затронул сознание и тело. Конечно, по пути нужно постараться и не попасть в лапы чудовища – Эпштейн, которая ведет за ним охоту.  
Волновался Вайзли зря – все обошлось.  
Похоже, Эпштейн их нашла не так быстро. Вайзли переоценил ее телепата. Ну да, он-то не знал, что Вайзли останется в камере затем, чтобы сбежать самостоятельно.  
– Пошевеливайтесь, только вас ждем. – Канда вернулся обратно в коридор.  
Они опять остались наедине с Алмой.  
– Ты мне обещал много больше поцелуя, – Алма поднялся.  
– Да, я все хорошо помню, можно не напоминать. – И как Вайзли мог подобное пообещать? Как вообще могло произойти, что предпочтения Алмы изменились? Он же бредил Кандой всю свою жизнь с момента их встречи.  
Алма довольно улыбнулся и повернулся к выходу. По пути он взял откуда-то халат и накинул на себя.  
Вайзли смотрел ему в спину и едва не захохотал в голос: хвост у Алмы все-таки был. И почему его Вайзли не заметил, когда Алма еще был в капсуле? Он предпочел об этом не думать.  
– А где наш ненавистник Измененных? – Вайзли вышел самым последним. Он заметил на входе использованный шприц и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Мы с ним разделились, – ответил Лави и обратился к Канде. – Значит, тебя зовут Юу? А мне ты представился иначе.  
– Не называй меня так, – прошипел Канда. По реакции Канды было заметно, что за недолгое время знакомства Лави его достал. – Идем.  
Их небольшая группка двигалась слажено, как единый организм. Канда шел впереди, следом Лави, потом Вайзли. Замыкал группу Алма. Вайзли предупреждал Канду о солдатах и он расправлялся с ними очень быстро. Вайзли мог их вырубить, но после Алмы ему был необходим отдых. Канда ничего и не требовал, все выполнял сам.


	9. Chapter 9

Облаву на них устроили, когда до лифта оставалось совсем немного. Укрываясь от стрельбы и молясь, чтобы их не задело, они ввалились в какую-то лабораторию. Вайзли помнил коды дверей по основному маршруту, поэтому им очень повезло, что ничего не изменилось от поднятой тревоги. Внутри они обнаружили несколько дыр, в центр каждой опускалась толстая труба.  
Лави подбежал к одной и, заглянув вниз, присвистнул.  
– Ничего не видно.  
– Нам и не надо видеть. – Канда на всякий случай сломал панель допуска. Выпустив сноп искр, она отключилась, заблокировав дверь.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что мы туда... прыгнем? – Лави еще раз посмотрел на них. В его взгляде читалось "Я убегаю вместе с сумасшедшими".  
– Можешь остаться тут, – сказал Алма и безбоязненно прыгнул вниз.  
Двери за спиной пытались взломать, но никто из них не беспокоился: секретные лаборатории хорошо защищались извне.  
– Я туда не полезу, – покачал головой Лави.  
– Уговаривать не будем. – Вайзли присел, всматриваясь в темноту внизу.  
Он не мог связаться с Алмой, либо их внизу ждали, либо он ушел вниз за пределы восприятия. Вайзли надеялся на второе. Он поднялся, подождал, пока потемнение в глазах пройдет, и спрыгнул в темноту.  
От стремительного долгого падения вниз закружилась голова. Внизу его поймал Алма, помог отойти в сторону. Лави и Канда спустились следом почти одновременно.  
Вокруг было темно. Под ногами едва заметно светился пол.  
Алма и Лави рассматривали мозаику, продвигаясь к выходу. По телу Вайзли побежали мурашки – он узнавал если не все, то большинство отдельных символов. Их он помнил слишком хорошо. Вайзли поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Кандой. Он тоже кое-что вспомнил – некоторыми символами были подписаны у пришельцев коридоры и двери.  
– Даже не думай об этом.  
– И не собирался.  
– О чем вы только что говорили? – Лави поравнялся с Вайзли.  
– Не твое дело, – ответил Канда.  
Дверь была одна. Она выделялась мягкой красной обивкой и открывалась обычным ключом, а не электрическим кодовым замком.  
Канда толкнул ее, проверил выход и махнул ладонью следовать за ним.  
Охраны нигде не было. Об этом этаже Вайзли не знал. Он находился слишком глубоко под комплексом, чтобы о нем знал Комуи. Эпштейн наверняка знала, может, еще кто-то. Что тут прятали люди? Не узоры же на полу.  
Нехорошее предчувствие закрутилось вокруг шеи узлом.  
– Ты в порядке? – тронул его за плечо Алма, когда они остановились на перекрестке.  
– Просто башка болит. Ты отнял слишком много сил. – Вайзли помассировал виски. Он приврал, конечно, потому что голова раскалывалась, хотелось лечь на пол и сдохнуть. Или поспать несколько дней. Он знал, что так будет после использования Дьявольского глаза, даже настроился на все это. И все же боль была непривычной и сбивала с мысли. Он мог двигаться, оставаясь в сознании, и это было терпимо.  
Когда Вайзли пошатнулся, Алма притянул его к себе. К черту собственное достоинство и самодостаточность, ему слишком хреново, чтобы отказываться от чужой помощи.  
Вернулся Канда.  
– Впереди несколько групп, где-то по семь солдат в каждой.  
Если бы не Алма, знавший Канду слишком хорошо, Вайзли бы не заметил волнение на его лице. Канда всегда хмурился, но в этот раз он выглядел более расслаблено, чтобы скрыть эмоции.  
Вайзли нашел группы – они были как на ладони для него. Всего четыре, в каждой семь человек, и по двое скрывалось в тылу. Они прикрывали основную группу.  
Измененные. Выжившие Измененные с проекта Вторых и Третьих. Если они поймают беглецов, то получат билет в ряды элитного отряда Воронов. Эпштейн знала, что предложить для мотивации.  
– Так куда нам идти? – спросил Лави, сжимая автомат дрожащими руками. – Для секретного этажа нас слишком быстро обнаружили. Они нас убьют, точно убьют.  
– Вперед идем, только вперед, – сказал Вайзли, не поднимая головы. Он сильнее вцепился в плечи Алмы. – Не беспокойтесь, я прикрою.  
– Ты выглядишь слишком хреново для такой важной работы, – сказал Канда.  
Если он это заметил, то все было намного хуже.  
– Поверь, чувствую себя так же. – Пришлось оторваться от спасительного плеча и последовать за Кандой.  
Вайзли не покидало чувство, что их загоняют в ловушку. Впереди непонятно что, позади – Измененные. Отряд Воронов вот-вот выскочит откуда-нибудь и повяжет их всех.  
Коридоры были довольно широкими. Камер наблюдения нигде не было, но это, как знал Вайзли, не являлось помехой для наблюдения. Он так и не узнал, сколько телепатов в распоряжении Эпштейн. С их помощью можно не только следить за ними всеми, но и внедрить пару мыслей. Вайзли бы точно так сделал, если бы его не ослабили. Или взял под контроль кого-нибудь, чтобы всех расстрелять, оставив в живых необходимую цель для захвата.  
Так почему Эпштейн отказалась от нейтрализации напрямую? Только ли потому, что боялась задеть Вайзли?  
Запретив себе думать об Эпштейн и ее планах, Вайзли зажмурился, вспоминая план комплекса. Он же его не раз видел, и давно выучил. Может, пропустил что-то важное? Не заметил, потому что не придал важности?  
– Нам нужно вернуться, там должна быть еще одна дверь – две комнаты находятся совсем рядом, мы, наверное, не заметили. Выйдем к шахте лифта, а там уже как повезет.  
– Тут должны быть планы эвакуации, – предложил Лави. – Мы можем взять один, чтобы ориентироваться. Это же проще простого.  
– Слишком очевидно, – возразил Канда, всматриваясь вперед. – Я бы ждал сбежавших у всех выходов. Да и какие планы эвакуации тут? Видишь хоть один?  
– Но ведь лифты тоже очевидны.  
– Мы не идем к самим лифтам.  
– Лестницы?  
"Хочешь меня увидеть?"  
Вайзли застыл. Алма едва успел притормозить, чтобы не врезаться ему в спину.  
– Что случилось?  
Вайзли поднял голову и посмотрел по сторонам.  
"Ты ведь давно это хотел, помнишь?"  
Он нырнул в один из проходов, куда звал знакомый голос. Он не слушал, что ему кричали остальные, не давал себя остановить, следуя по пути, который так явственно видел. Кажется, они столкнулись с одной из групп. Вайзли кого-то вырубил, проходя мимо – он не замечал происходящего. Канда что-то кричал, Лави отстреливался, а Алма... пропал.  
"Ты почти пришел".  
В стене были едва заметные углубления, больше похожие на разметку блока. Вайзли отошел к противоположной стене и увидел дверь. Она была опечатана несколькими рядами нарисованных лент, краска почти не выделялась, чтобы не привлекать внимание.  
– Что это? Выход? – Лави оказался рядом. Ему Вайзли предпочел бы компанию Канды, но тот ушел за Алмой.  
Железная, крепкая, без опознавательных знаков, дверь манила к себе. Вайзли приложил ладонь к незаметной на первый взгляд кнопке, надавил. Выехала панель, женский голос попросил код доступа, который Вайзли ввел, а после идентификацию по ДНК. Он вслушивался в звуки, ждал реакции от механической двери. Он же все сделал правильно, так почему ничего не получилось?  
Где-то на фоне, едва слышно, послышались голоса, через мгновение открылась стрельба. Вайзли грубо прижали к двери, выбивая воздух из легких. У него что-то спрашивали, но он не слышал и не понимал что именно.  
– Очнись! – крикнул ему в ухо Лави. Он прижимал его своим телом, закрывая от огня. – Нас тут сейчас расстреляют!  
– Так мы входим? Соображай быстрее, – поторопил Канда. Он тоже был тут.  
Наконец, стена вздрогнула, разделилась надвое, открывая проход. Они ввалились кучей внутрь. Канда и Алма поднялись первыми. Пока дверь так же медленно закрывалась, они обстреливали коридор, не давая никому приблизиться.  
– Что вдруг случилось с нашим планом и лестницей? – Лави поднялся, обтряхиваясь и приводя себя в порядок. – Больше никогда не буду тебе верить.  
– Словно ты делал это раньше.  
Как ни странно, голова перестала болеть.  
– Ого, никогда не знал, что тут можно такое увидеть, – присвистнул Лави, переключившись на содержимое комнаты. – Смотрите-ка, прямо самая секретная лаборатория.  
Вайзли поднял взгляд и опора ушла у него из-под ног.  
Несколько вдохов он смотрел и не мог поверить в то, что видит. Пять огромных капсул было подвешено к потолку, и укреплено арматурой к стенам. Две из пяти были пустыми. Они напоминали чем-то ту, в которой держали Алму. Вот только размерами и количеством трубок с проводами отличались. Внутри каждой был человек. В первой Вайзли рассмотрел девушку с длинными черными волосами. На вид ей было лет двадцать пять. Ее руки были связаны спереди, а вместо ног были лапы какого-то животного.  
В другой капсуле находился мужчина. У него тоже были длинные черные волосы. Его глаза были завязаны тканью. Шею и грудь мужчины пересекал старый широкий шрам. Из его спины росли черные отростки – штук пять – и к каждому было подключено не менее дюжины трубочек.  
В последней Вайзли увидел ее: совсем еще юную девочку с короткими волосами. Ее руки были разведены в стороны, с них постепенно рваными кусками спадала темная кожа, обнажая мясо.  
– Это твоя подружка? – спросил Лави. – Почему она мертва?  
– Роад...  
У всех троих на лбу протянулся венок из семи крестообразных отметин. Вайзли не знал, что это значило, но точно было одним из признаков, объединявших всех троих.  
"Прости, я хотела тебе сказать".  
Вайзли приблизился. Теперь он понял, почему она каждый раз с печалью на него смотрела, когда он говорил, что отыщет ее. Роад не хотела ему признаваться, что почти мертва.  
"Мне так нравилось, что ты ко мне приходил".  
– Все в порядке. Я понимаю. Мне жаль, что я не понял сразу. Сколько ты тут уже? Наверное, соскучилась по общению, верно?  
"Я пыталась заговорить со всеми, но не получалось. А ты сам меня нашел... Я была так рада. А где Аллен?"  
– Не знаю, – прошептал Вайзли. Он смотрел на Роад, и не мог отвести глаз от нее. Она была такой же, как он помнил – тоненькая и хрупкая. – Наверное, его больше нет. Он не вернется.  
"Ты обещал о нем позаботиться".  
– Да, конечно, – Вайзли кивнул. – Только...  
Он передал ей все то, что узнал.  
"Ты не слаб. И Аллен сильный, он справится. Ты его только найди, ладно? Я так хотела с ним познакомиться".  
– Хорошо.  
Еще одно обещание. В последнее время Вайзли слишком много обещал, но Роад была исключением из всех правил.  
"Я хотела тебя попросить еще об одной вещи... Тебе будет трудно это выполнить, но пообещай ее ради меня, пожалуйста".  
Вайзли закусил губу. Она не все сказала, но Вайзли уже знал. Она хотела умереть вместе с Лулу Белл и Тики Микком. Они однажды вырвались на свободу, но их повязали, засунули в капсулы и оставили в сознании без возможности пошевелиться. Их пытали, чтобы выведать важную информацию, но они держались... слишком долго даже по земным меркам.  
Он вспомнил расплывчатое описание Эпштейн о том, кого Вайзли должен был прочитать. Она имела ввиду их всех, тех, кто находился тут. Именно они были мертвы телом, но живы сознанием – их искусственно поддерживали, чтобы узнать от них вход в Облачные столбы. Словно в них был спрятан секрет пришельцев или несколько случайно забытых ими кораблей.  
Никто никогда не думал о том, чтобы вернуться обратно. Вайзли старался держаться от Облачных столбов как можно дальше. Слишком тяжело ему далась свобода, чтобы вновь туда возвращаться. Но позволить Эпштейн захватить власть в свои руки он тоже не мог – слишком много чести для нее одной.  
"Ты сделаешь?"  
Ее можно было спасти, как Алму.  
"К сожалению, слишком поздно для нас. Мы тут находимся очень долгое время. Для нас все кончено уже давно, прости".  
Никакого выбора, кроме убийства. Он ведь уже убивал – это же так просто... так почему сейчас колеблется? Он же убил Тимоти, потому что он был жив, но обречен на смерть в муках. Он же поступил милосердно, убив его во сне, верно?  
– Я не знаю, получится ли. – Сопротивляться было бесполезно, но Вайзли не мог смириться с ее условиями.  
Он убивал тех, кто нападал на него. У него немалый опыт.  
Он сможет.  
"Пожалуйста, ради меня... нас всех".  
Вайзли медленно кивнул. Он все еще не хотел ее убивать.  
Он перевел взгляд на другие капсулы, рассматривая находившихся в них людей. Он их не знал, но не мог отказать просьбе Роад.  
Он пытался себе представить, что когда-то давно, еще до Первой Жатвы, именно Лулу Белл пыталась его задушить, когда он ухватился за ее юбку и попытался выпросить еды; именно она ударила его ногой, сломав руку и пригрозив убить в следующий раз. Он пытался возненавидеть Тики Микка за то, что он был непозволительно близко к Роад, но так и не смог ее защитить от всего этого, не пытался должным образом. Но Роад... не получалось на нее разозлиться.  
– Эй, что происходит? – Лави запаниковал первым, когда в прозрачных капсулах растеклись кровавые пятна. – Эй, пятиглазый, это твоих рук дело? Тебе некого убивать, что ли? Это всего лишь беззащитные люди!  
Он убивал беззащитных, все верно.  
В горле стал ком, в теле ощущалась слабость, руки дрожали. Он сжал их в кулаки, но дрожь не прекратилась. От этого не избавиться так просто.  
"Вайзли. – Он снова был в комнате среди множества мягких игрушек. Она приблизилась к нему и крепко обняла. – Не бойся, – прошептала она. – Я тебя прощаю, поэтому не бойся. И не надо себя ненавидеть".  
Он не сумел сдержаться и оттолкнул ее, делая то, что она просила.  
Не этого он хотел, когда говорил, что обязательно ее найдет. Не об этом мечтал, когда шел по черному песку вслед за Алленом. Не на это надеялся, когда увидел ее.  
– Ты плачешь, пятиглазый? – Канда тронул его за плечо.  
Прикоснувшись к щеке, Вайзли почувствовал влагу. Ну да, он плачет, и ему совсем не стыдно. Потому что Роад – единственная, кто вел его все это время по разрушенному миру – умерла. Он все это время разговаривал с ее едва живым сознанием, и даже не понимал, что к чему.  
Он плакал, потому что сожалел. Не будет никакого фантома для мести, на кого можно выплеснуть весь свой гнев. Только он виноват во всем. Роад его простила, но Вайзли не мог простить себя.  
Аллену повезло больше – ему было кого ненавидеть.  
– Нужно уходить, – сказал Алма, проходя мимо.  
Вайзли смотрел на Роад, запоминал черты ее лица, но видел только постепенно красневшую жидкость. Убить ее во сне Вайзли не мог, тогда бы он видел ее мучения.  
"Нужно уходить", – эхом повторил Вайзли. Нужно взять себя в руки – ему еще нужно выбраться и выполнить обещание. Нужно найти Нэа и вернуть Аллена. Начинать лучше с крысы, которая порядком надоела маячить перед глазами. Крысу, которую он должен был убить, едва встретив.  
– Именно это я должен был увидеть? – Вайзли отошел от капсулы, в котором Роад выглядела все так же расслабленно, словно и не была мертвой. – Именно их я должен был прочитать, потому что у тебя не хватило способностей? Я у тебя спрашиваю, Лави. – Вайзли посмотрел на него.  
Лави стоял чуть в стороне, наведя на него дуло автомата. Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  
– Ты бредишь?  
Он все еще играл свою роль.  
– Я вполне неплохо себя чувствую. Я могу убить тебя без объяснений, ты прав. Незачем забивать голову лишней информацией.  
– Ладно, ладно. – Лави опустил автомат и поднял руки.  
К ним вернулся Алма, но Вайзли мысленно ему сказал идти к Канде и ни о чем не беспокоиться.  
– Так чем я себя выдал?  
Тем, что слишком слаб и недооценил Вайзли.  
– Они не держат четыре месяца одного Измененного в проверочном пункте. Но перед этим ты сказал, что Пустошь – это пустыня.  
Канда где-то на другом конце огромного помещения фыркнул. Надо же, даже он знал, что пустыня это обманка.  
– Но ведь это и есть пустыня.  
– На картах она нарисована пустыней, но ей не является. Да, я там гулял пару раз.  
Пустошь отделялась от Туманной гряды выжженной землей. Одиннадцать дней пути и вместо песка – равнина с деревьями, кустами, озерами и дикими животными-монстрами, адаптировавшимися к климату. Правда, там часто шли кислотные дожди, но жизни это не мешало. Именно там его отыскал Аллен с Тимоти на руках.  
Лави нахмурился.  
– Но это не значит, что я был заодно с Эпштейн.  
– Когда меня привели с одного из опытов, ты меня назвал пятиглазым. Так меня только Канда назвал однажды.  
– Твою мать.  
– Нельзя ошибаться в мелочах, – напомнил Вайзли. – Особенно когда воспоминания рождают слишком сильные эмоции. Что касается Гоши, я могу похлопать, это было просто прекрасно, но...  
– Опять мелочи? – Лави почесал затылок. – Просветишь?  
– Блоки. – На недоуменный взгляд Лави, Вайзли пояснил: – У каждого телепата свой стиль, но он никогда не ставит на блоках автограф и кодовое слово-запуск.  
Он снова выругался.  
– Я знал, что она перестрахуется больше положенного. Именно это ее и сдало.  
– Второй телепат в недосягаемом комплексе – это здорово, отдаю должное.  
Вайзли на самом деле понравилась эта цепочка. Она была выше всяких похвал. До него даже не сразу дошло, что это обманка.  
– Быстро отследил?  
– Не совсем.  
– Ну а ты? – спросил Лави. – Почему давал себя читать?  
Вайзли все это время контролировал свои мысли, не давая добраться до них никому. Лави тоже контролировал свои, придумав весьма оригинальную защиту.  
– Почему бы и нет? – Вайзли пожал плечом. – Это весело. Менять сознание и стирать воспоминания это все равно что убивать человека. Убей быстрее, иначе убьют тебя.  
Но кому-то всегда можно дать защиту. Как Алме, например. Вайзли озаботился ей еще до того, как ему стерли память. На всякий случай, чтобы никто не мог добраться до Алмы снова. До сознания Канды достучаться было сложно.  
Лави нервно засмеялся и посмотрел на капсулы.  
– Ты убил, поздравляю. – Выстрел вхолостую, на который Вайзли не отреагировал.  
Вайзли сделал правильный выбор, и теперь понимал это. Роад была права. Она во многом всегда была права.  
– Я все еще жив, – заметил Лави. – Почему?  
– Использовать людей, таких как ты, тоже весело.  
Алма, помогавший Канде найти вентиляционную шахту, вздрогнул от признания и забеспокоился, что Вайзли его оставит или того хуже – убьет без причины. Пришлось его успокоить тем, что он вполне неплохо целуется, но слишком напорист в своем желании добиться внимания. Вайзли любил таких людей.  
– Если ты хочешь быть с нами, – сказал Вайзли, – никто не мешает. Любой намек на предательство - и я убью тебя не задумываясь.  
– Эй, Юу, смотри, я нашел меч! – Алма радостно помахал найденной железкой. – Теперь я буду таким же, как ты!  
– Засунь его себе в задницу, – ответил Канда. – Нам нужно выбраться отсюда из-за чьей-то дурацкой прихоти.  
– Так что скажешь? – Вайзли ждал ответа. Он знал, что Лави согласится.  
– По рукам. – Он бросил последний взгляд на Роад, но увидел лишь красное содержимое капсулы, и криво улыбнулся, затем повернулся и крикнул: – Найдите и мне что-нибудь. Я ведь не умею взрывать мозги, как ваш всемогущий дружок.  
Вайзли смотрел ему вслед и едва ли понимал, почему Лави подчинялся Эпштейн. Что такого она ему дала, что он был настолько ей предан? Переспала она с ним, что ли, как с тем же Комуи Ли? Угрожала? Обещала? Или просто оставила живым?  
Лави согласился с легкостью, которой Вайзли от него не ожидал. Он не верил Лави, Лави не верил ему, но оба сделали вид, что все хорошо.  
– Ты уверен в том, что делаешь? – спросил неизвестно откуда появившися за спиной Алма.  
– Твою мать! – Вайзли едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Не пугай меня так больше.  
Алма засмеялся:  
– Я думал, ты знаешь о передвижении каждого из нас уже на подсознательном уровне. Ты же столько времени провел у меня в голове.  
– Лучше не подкрадывайся, я могу случайно убить. И что мне потом делать?  
– Сожалеть?  
– Я редко сожалею. – Вайзли продолжал смотреть на Лави и думать над его мотивами. Не было ли это очередной частью плана Эпштейн?  
Интересно, а Измененные могли предсказывать будущее?  
Алма взял его за руку и сжал.  
– Не думай об этом, – посоветовал он. – Иначе голова будет болеть. Просто делай.  
– Говоришь по собственному опыту?  
– Ага. Смотреть на Юу все еще тяжело, но... ты ведь рядом, чтобы меня остановить, если что, верно?  
Алма ему настолько доверял, что оставил Канду ради какого-то обещания переспать? Вайзли не верил, что люди меняются так быстро. Он вообще почти ни во что не верил теперь.  
– Ну да, и на убийстве будут строиться наши отношения? – Вайзли помимо воли криво улыбнулся.  
– Ты правда предлагаешь мне...  
Черт возьми. Он опять забыл, что на тему чувств и отношений с Алмой лучше не шутить. Но было слишком поздно метаться и исправлять сказанное. Если подумать, то, действительно, почему бы и да?  
– Вполне. Не забывай, у нас ничтожные шансы отсюда выбраться, а найти Аллена и того меньше. Хотя...  
Алма верно сказал. Вайзли отслеживал Аллена не через мысли, а через сознание. Нэа-Аллен были одним целым когда-то, значит, у каждой личности был общий якорь, что-то, что удерживало каждую личность в сознании. Нэа ведь контролировал Аллена, когда они шли к Облачным столбам.  
Лави махнул им рукой.  
– Он мне не нравится, – шепнул Алма, хищно следя за Лави. – Ты видел, как он на Юу пялился?  
Ну почему его всегда окружают идиоты, влюбленные в Канду? Проклятие за прошлые грехи?  
Вайзли вздохнул и пошел к дверям. Канде можно создать собственную армию из влюбленных в него людей. Или гарем, смотря в чем Канда нуждался больше.  
Как же все это достало.  
– Выход только один: надо пробиваться с боем, – сообщил Канда, когда Вайзли присоединился к ним. Вентиляция тут была слишком узкой, так что пришлось выбрать дверь.  
Канда нажал на табло. Он стоял наготове по одну сторону дверей, Лави по другую. Алма присел чуть в стороне.  
Двери с тихим скрипом отворялись. Вайзли уже знал, что там прячется целая толпа людей. И что подмога в лице Воронов явилась им на помощь, пока он прощался с Роад.  
– Я иду первым, – предупредил Вайзли. Он нашел, на кого выплеснуть свою злость. – Оставайтесь на местах, пока я не скажу выходить.  
Лави дернулся было стать рядом, но Алма его перехватил и обездвижил, зажимая рот рукой.  
"Закрой глаза и не высовывайся", – попросил Вайзли и почувствовал, как Алма беспрекословно подчинился.  
Вайзли шагнул вперед в залитый светом коридор.  
– Не стрелять по цели, – тут же послышалось со всех сторон.  
Он нужен им живым. Только в крайнем случае опасности разрешено открывать огонь. Никто из этих людей не знал, что Вайзли может их всех разом убить. Никого не предупредили, чтобы не было волнения и страха. Им дали в поддержку Воронов, чтобы поднять боевой дух – весьма разумное решение.  
Он должен оказаться очень близко к Воронам, чтобы захватить как можно больше целей за раз. Обычные люди ему не интересны, в отличие от Третьих. Их Вайзли хотел испытать на прочность.  
– Я сдаюсь, – Вайзли поднял руки. Пальцы покрывала высохшая корка крови. Наверное, Алма испачкал. – Все остальные мертвы, можете опустить оружие.  
Никто не шелохнулся.  
Сколько ему понадобится секунд, чтобы их всех убить? Сколько из них не получится убить? Как быстро до него доберутся Вороны, если он налажает с людьми?  
– Ты врешь, Вайзли. Не стыдно?  
Вайзли замер, забывая о расчетах. Один из Воронов снял шапку и безбоязненно шагнул вперед.  
Перед ним стоял Аллен, и в то же время не совсем он. Волосы, убранные в хвост, немного топорщились, челка как и прежде не прикрывала шрам, пряди по бокам закрывали виски. Улыбка, нетипичная для Аллена, кривила тонкие губы, придавая лицу несвойственную хитрость. Глаза следили за каждым движением, словно сковывали цепями, лишали воли.  
– Нэа, – выдохнул Вайзли.  
– Приятно, когда тебя знают. – Он подошел, и Вайзли не шелохнулся. Он даже не мог ничего достойного придумать в ответ.  
"Прячьтесь!" – крикнул он Алме прежде, чем отряд людей скользнул в закрывавшиеся двери.  
– Ты мне немножко подпортил планы. Знаешь, почему?  
За дверью послышалась стрельба, крики, невнятный шум. Вайзли закрылся от шума, не позволяя себе на него отвлекаться. Он снова остался один, поэтому нужно было спасать себя.  
– Потому что сбежал?  
– Убил их. – Нэа посмотрел ему за спину.  
Он говорил о Роад. Что вообще происходит?  
– Вы же ни разу не пересекались.  
– Мы одна семья. – Нэа поднял челку. Его лоб украшали черные кресты – стигматы.  
Аллен был одним из них?  
– Я их хотел убить лично, но Роад утаила кое-что от меня.  
– Поэтому ты меня искал? – Теперь Вайзли точно ничего не понимал. – Но ведь Эпштейн...  
– Эпштейн слушалась меня. – Нэа обошел Вайзли. – Это я ей говорил, что делать. Я предложил использовать свою слабую личность, которая жила в этом теле, пока я не занял его.  
– Наверное, забавно было трахаться с Кандой, верно? – спросил Вайзли. – Тебе задница сильно болела?  
Нэа не бил. Он положил свою ладонь на плечо Вайзли и с силой его сжал. Это было довольно больно и вполне естественно опасаться за сохранность своих костей.  
– Завидуешь?  
– Только не тебе, – Вайзли фыркнул.  
– Ты не сможешь спасти Аллена, – сказал Нэа. Он убрал руку с плеча, чтобы вколоть ему что-то в шею. – И не сможешь спасти своих друзей. Ты даже Роад не смог спасти. Но ты можешь помочь мне. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно.  
– Облачные столбы.  
– Все до единого, – уточнил Нэа.  
– Но ведь Роад...  
– Не только она владела этой информацией. Есть еще с десяток тех, кто знает. Но не здесь.  
Значит, таких капсул несколько? И они находятся в двух других комплексах для сохранности?  
– Постой. Если ты один из них, почему не знаешь?  
Нэа поджал губы. Злость затопила его волной, руки сжались в кулаки.  
– Потому что эти твари убили меня и запечатали сознание в Аллене, вытянув его личность на поверхность. Они не хотели, чтобы я вернулся домой. Но при этом ждали меня, чтобы перевоспитать. Наивные придурки.  
Больше всего Вайзли интересовал другой вопрос.  
– Кто вы вообще такие?  
Нэа повернулся к нему и смерил презрительным взглядом.  
– Жнецы.  
Воспоминания, которыми щедро поделился Нэа, захлестнули с такой силой, что Вайзли не успел подготовиться.  
Пришельцы всегда жили среди людей. Множество веков сосуществуя рядом, они перерождались в людях. И когда они получили сигнал вернуться на родину, то устроили Жатву. Они охотились на людей, которые являлись источником органического материала для их кораблей. Так они могли улететь домой. Облачные столбы появились именно в первую Жатву. Они наполнялись мертвыми телами людей для исследований – не каждый человек мог подойти, поэтому трупы проходили отбор. Бесполезные тела отправляли на эксперименты – Вайзли для них оказался именно таким.  
Пришельцы покинули Землю за девять Жатв, отправляя по три корабля за раз. Оставалось еще два, которые так и не смогли улететь. Во время первой Жатвы, Нэа пытался переубедить свою семью не улетать, а остаться на земле. Они с легкостью могли подчинить ее себе, когда человечество напугано и не могло сопротивляться после первого удара, уничтожившего два континента. Его не поддержали, и убили. Когда началась десятая Жатва, то семья поняла, что не сможет улететь – оставшиеся корабли были непригодны для полета. Также нужно было следить за Нэа, чтобы он не возродился. И они остались, еще не зная, что у Нэа был запасной план на случай, если его убьют.  
Его планом стал Аллен, лежавший в одной из экспериментальных лабораторий. Нэа растворился в его сознании, чтобы однажды взять власть в свои руки. Вот только он просчитался с тем, что Облачные столбы запечатают. Но это было мелочью в сравнении с тем, что он сумел выжить, а найти последователей для него никогда не составляло труда.  
Очнулся Вайзли на полу. Он все еще был перед входом в лабораторию с Роад. В глазах все плыло, дыхание рвалось наружу с хрипом, голова кружилась.  
– Ну и каково это узнать, что ты сдох во время Жатвы, но жив благодаря нам? – насмешливо спросил Нэа, присев рядом. – Ты всего лишь мертвый кусок дерьма, оживший по нашей прихоти.  
– Никак, все нормально. Я даже готов сказать спасибо за вторую, лучшую жизнь.  
Вайзли знал, что был мертв. Они тут все были мертвы. И тем не менее, он также знал, что его сердце бьется – доказательство того, что он живой.  
– Я знал.  
Улыбка Нэа угасла.  
– Ты мне напоминаешь одного ублюдка из моей семьи. Если бы не волосы, я бы подумал, что он это ты. – Он схватил его за волосы, вздергивая голову. – Я ему лично с огромным удовольствием разможжил череп и вытащил кишки наружу. – Он отпихнул Вайзли от себя, поднялся.  
– Как хорошо, что я не твой родственник.  
Нэа хотелось убить, но внутри него был Аллен. Роад знала, что дела обстоят именно так – она ведь попросила вернуть Аллена. Возможно, не хотела видеть смерть своего брата. Она сделала свой выбор не в сторону родственных уз, а выбрав привязанность. Еще одно тяжелое решение на ее совести.  
– Это не помешает мне убить тебя, когда выполнишь свою роль. Можешь поблагодарить своих создателей, ты проживешь чуть дольше.  
Вороны подняли Вайзли и потащили по коридору. Нэа шел следом.  
– Не забудьте обеспечить ему надлежащую охрану.  
"Ты где?! Они до тебя добрались?"  
Голос Алмы прорвался сквозь туман оглушительным криком. Вайзли совсем забыл, что не один. Он хотел ответить, что его повязали, но передумал. Не стоит их отвлекать на себя, пусть спасаются сами.  
Послышалась цепочка криков и стрельбы.  
– Отвечай, когда я спрашиваю! – голос Алмы разнесся по всему коридору.  
– Это еще кто? – Нэа повернулся. – А, старый образец Эпштейн. Убейте его.  
Два Ворона отделилось от сопровождения на встречу Алме. Вайзли потащили дальше.  
"Беги", – хотелось сказать Вайзли, но он не мог. Он вообще потерял возможность связно мыслить и что-либо делать.  
– Беги... – прошептал он. Нэа точно никого не оставит живым. Он был готов избавляться от всех, кто ему мешал.  
– Отличная сыворотка, блокирующая способности Измененных, верно? Она начнет действовать совсем скоро, – улыбнулся Нэа. – Наши эксперименты над вашими телами дали такой необычный побочный результат. Ты не всемогущий, Вайзли, запомни.  
Вокруг все потонуло в диком реве, криках, металлическом лязге, звуках разрываемой плоти и ломающихся костей. Куски тел разлетались позади, кровь била фонтаном, омывая дождем. Кровь стекала по стенам, капала с потолка на Вайзли, затекала в глаза, нос и рот, пропитывала и без того мокрую одежду.  
– Не останавливаться, – скомандовал Нэа Воронам и обернулся. Его лицо и белые волосы тоже испачкались в крови. Он вытер рукавом глаза. – Ты слишком надоедлив.  
Если Вайзли ничего не сделает, то погибнет. Шанса никогда не представится. Он отдал мысленный приказ державшим его Воронам остановиться, и те замерли. Они были под защитой, но проникать глубоко в разум не требовалось. Освобождаться не требовалось, достаточно ухватить Нэа за одежду и дернуть на себя.  
– Тебе мало? – спросил Нэа. – Посмотри, кого ты выбрал себе в друзья.  
Вайзли не отвлекался. Он чувствовал выпущенного на свободу монстра лучше, чем хотелось бы. Монстра, готового убить всех, кто стоял на его пути.  
– Не подходи! – крикнул Вайзли. – Найди Канду и сваливайте! Слышишь?  
Волна сумасшествия остановилась в нерешительности. В руках монстр сжимал тела двух Воронов. Они оказались слабыми против его неконтролируемой силы  
– И что ты собираешься делать? – Нэа оставался спокойным.  
Вайзли не знал, что собирается делать. Он всего лишь хотел вернуть Аллена.  
– Выполнить обещание, – ответил Вайзли и поднял взгляд на Нэа, ловя его глаза.  
– Как?  
– Не без твоей помощи.  
Дьявольский глаз отразился от зрачков Нэа яркой вспышкой. Вайзли видел, как небольшой радиус действия его способности парализовал всех, кто находился в нем.  
Выпускать живым он собирался только одного человека.


	10. Chapter 10

Очнулся Вайзли от тряски. Его обнимали теплые руки, бережно прижимая к груди. Кто-то его нес, не обращая внимания на то, что ему, вообще-то, дико болела голова.  
– Можно поаккуратнее? – спросил он, сжимая голову, чтобы она не развалилась на части.  
– Ты очнулся. Жив!  
Вайзли с хрустом сжали. Он с ужасом услышал, как его ребра затрещали, даже плечо взорвалось болью. Он выжил только для того, чтобы его сейчас добили?  
– Я так рад, что ты жив. Ты ранен, но не беспокойся об этом, ладно? Я случайно тебя задел... не хотел... это правда случайно было.  
– Заткнись... – прошептал Вайзли слабо. – Или я тебя убью.  
– Не надо убивать, я же извинился, – обиделся Алма.  
– Твои извинения ничего не исправят, – сказал Канда. – Ты его чуть не убил. У него всего-то кровь из носа пошла, а тебя переклинило на этом.  
– Я хотел его спасти!  
– Ну да, и поэтому ломанулся к нему, – Канда шел впереди, поэтому его было слышно не так хорошо, как Алму. – И еще до усрачки перепугался, что убил его.  
– Неправда! Я все правильно сделал!  
– Для себя, а не для него.  
– Подумаешь, поцарапал слегка, когда защищал...  
Стоп, это они сейчас его обсуждают?  
Вайзли прислушался к ощущениям, стараясь игнорировать головную боль. Болела правое плечо, левой рукой он вообще не мог пошевелить.  
– Что за нахрен это было?  
– Я не хотел тебя ранить, – Алма остановился и, снова с силой прижав к себе Вайзли, уткнулся ему в голову. – Прости.  
– Ну и кто из нас нытик? – спросил Канда.  
– Заткнись, Юу, – огрызнулся Алма.  
Точно, Аллен. Что вообще произошло? Из-за боли он не мог нормально использовать свои способности. Разобраться бы со своими мыслями, прежде чем получать добавку из чужих... Нэа же не заблокировал его способности?  
Он помнил, как захватил разум Нэа. Помнил, как Нэа сопротивлялся, говорил что-то о непобедимости и том, что Аллен мертв, вытеснен из своей клетки. Вайзли продолжал наступать, потому что не рассчитывал вернуть Аллена. Они с Кандой похоронили его. Вайзли не мог допустить, чтобы Нэа жил. Вот и все.  
Разум Нэа помнил живую Роад. В воспоминаниях сохранилось, как она пришла к нему попросить зашить свою мягкую игрушку – кролика. Его она разрезала ножницами по швам раз за разом, чтобы после вновь сшить, когда Вайзли удавалось поговорить с ней.  
Вайзли видел, как Нэа подошел к ней испуганной, отвлек вопросом и вколол что-то в шею. Он ее пытал, разложив на столе и разрезав грудную клетку. По левую руку от Роад лежала Лулу Белл, чье тело застыло в измененной форме – трансформация началась, но Нэа помешал ей завершиться, словно нажав процесс на паузу. Лулу Белл не кричала, только безвольно билась затылком о металлический стол. Ее трансформации проходили безболезненно, но из-за Нэа все было иначе. По правую руку от Роад, "чтобы быть вместе с семьей" по словам Нэа, лежал Тики – он уже был без сознания, около часа назад отключился. Его рука и нога свисали со стола, по ним стекала кровь, образовывая лужу на белом полу.  
Роад плакала, но все равно молчала.  
– Где он? – спрашивал Нэа. – Где?! Кому вы его пересадили? Одному из этих людишек?  
– Там он будет в большей безопасности, – шептала Роад, глядя бездумно в потолок.  
– Я его найду! Вот увидишь, найду Дьявольский глаз, и тогда заставлю тебя говорить! Ты увидишь, что я не такой слабый.  
Убить их он не мог.  
Вайзли понял еще одну причину, по которой его искали. Вообще, многое стало понятно. Он каким-то боком оказался замешан во всем этом. Роад знала с самого начала, и до самого конца молчала, ни единым словом не намекнув, что знала Вайзли. Нэа мог успеть отыскать Вайзли. Он взял в плен Роад во время последней не окончившейся Жатвы, когда Вайзли выбрался на свободу. Все становилось на свои места, но лучше бы оставалось как есть.  
Нэа отчаянно сопротивлялся. В нем сказывался опыт противостояния телепатам, он знал, как они ведут бой внутри сознания; Нэа знал, что Вайзли – лучший, поэтому сопротивлялся изо всех сил.  
Победа далась Вайзли с трудом. Нэа говорил, что его смерть ничего не решит, что все будет продолжаться. Упоминал и о том, что его так просто не удастся уничтожить, что Вайзли слабак и у него ничего не получится. У Вайзли получилось – Роад подсказала, как, да и сам Нэа проболтался, когда показал воспоминания, хвастая своим планом.  
Чертов идиот.  
– Идем, сопляк, – сказал Вайзли, найдя Аллена в самом темном уголке.  
– Зачем? – Аллен обернулся и посмотрел на стоявшего позади мужчину. Вайзли он был знаком – видел пару раз в воспоминаниях Аллена. – Мне не надо никуда идти. Я дома.  
– А дома ли твой хвостатый дружок? На его задницу уже очередь записалась, знаешь ли.  
На лице Аллена отразилось узнавание: он забыл о том, кого любил.  
– Канда?  
– А кто ж еще? – Вайзли видел как сомнение, смятение, неуверенность меняются на его лице. – Он хочет, чтобы ты вернулся.  
Он протянул Аллену руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из тюрьмы, но все померкло и развалилось на части. Вайзли не знал, что происходит, он не мог открыть глаза как ни старался. Он с трудом выбрался из разрушенного мира, держа за ладонь Аллена – главное, чтобы он не пострадал.  
Вайзли окутывала дикая боль, умноженная страданиями тех, кого он удерживал в своем разуме.  
Вайзли смотрел перед собой и не верил, что сумел выбраться. Из-за Алмы он едва не застрял в одном из разумов Воронов. Или того хуже – исчез. Все-таки нельзя Алме доверять спасение жизни. Его только и можно, что посылать убивать.  
– Ты справился, – добавил Канда. Он вышел вперед, и Вайзли посмотрел на него, чуть повернув голову, чтобы лучше видеть. Он тащил за спиной Аллена, который доверчиво положил голову ему на плечо и спокойно сопел в обе дырки.  
– Просто знай, что ты справился. – Канда повернул к нему голову и едва заметно улыбнулся: – Спасибо.  
Алма споткнулся, едва не врезавшись с ним в стену. Благо, что позади помог Токуса, вовремя придержав. Его Вайзли точно не ожидал увидеть – они же друг с другом рассчитались и разошлись.  
– Что смотрите, уважаемый Измененный? – спросил он с улыбкой. Его челка идеально прилизанная, прикрывала левый кровоточивший висок.  
– Пытаюсь понять мотивы?  
Они зашли в лифт с прозрачными дверями. В нем пахло кожей, сыростью, дорожной пылью и едва уловимым запахом хлорки.  
– Мадарао, Тэвак, Киредори, – перечислил Токуса. На нем не было привычного красного плаща. Обмотанную бинтами грудь пересекало несколько шрамов, почерневших от регенерации. – Ты сделал так, чтобы их не послали сюда.  
Токуса нажал нужную комбинацию на приборной панели. Вайзли хотел ее запомнить, но закрыл глаза прежде, чем увидел окончание кода доступа на поверхность. ХЕВЛАСКА обработала полученные данные и разрешила подниматься.  
Вайзли ненавидел быть слабым и немощным. Он опустил голову Алме на плечо, услышав равномерное биение сердца. Воронам повезло больше, чем Измененным.  
– А Гоши?  
– Он был против нас. Его убил Лави и сбежал. Я не сумел его остановить.  
Вайзли кивнул. Все хорошо, у него есть шпион у Эпштейн. Она обязательно продолжит свои опыты над людьми. Проект Четвертых не заставит себя долго ждать, ведь у нее были знания, необходимые для эксперимента. Нэа наверняка оставил много всего интересного ей на изучение.  
– Он на нашей стороне.  
– Ты уверен? – усомнился Токуса.  
– Вайзли умеет убеждать быть с ним в союзниках, – довольно похвастался Алма.  
– О да, остальных он просто убивает, – закатил глаза Канда.  
Все гениальное просто. Им этого не понять.  
– Куда мы?  
– На поверхность, конечно.  
Вайзли кивнул. Головная боль немного улеглась, когда они остановились. Можно было немного подремать и восстановиться.  
– Откуда у тебя шрамы?  
– А, эти? – Токуса приложил ладонь к груди.  
Лифт тихо шумел, тросы натужно скрипели и поднимали кабину вверх. Канда стоял в стороне. Все было прекрасно, наверное. Вот только им было некуда идти. Эпштейн, да и весь Подземный город, наверняка объявит их в розыск. Единственное место для побега и пряток – Пустошь. Ни о каком Перевале и других городах и речи не шло.  
Опять бега. Вайзли умел бегать и прятаться, он ведь всю жизнь этим занимался.  
– Это ваш друг оставил, у которого вы на руках.  
– Алма? – Вайзли открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх.  
Алма посмотрел ему в глаза и виновато улыбнулся:  
– Я же не знал, что он с нами.  
Вайзли переглянулся с Кандой.  
Лифт остановился. Токуса вышел первым, следом Канда с Алленом, после Алма с Вайзли на руках. Он только сейчас заметил, что Канда прихрамывал. Рваная рана на бедре, несколько пулевых ранений в живот, одна в плечо. Мелкие раны уже зажили, оставив розовые шрамы, которые вскоре должны были исчезнуть.  
– Отдохни немного, – Токуса остановил Алму и протянул руки.  
– Нет, – Алма отошел.  
– Отдай, – попросил Вайзли. – Никуда я не денусь.  
– Но...  
– Ты уже споткнулся пять раз, тебя шатает.  
Алма нехотя передал Токусе свой ценный груз, наградив напоследок взглядом "Что-нибудь случится – убью". У Вайзли он научился угрожать?  
Токуса нес осторожно, стараясь не потревожить раны. Алма шел рядом, норовя ухватиться за ногу или еще какую часть и не отпускать. Вайзли только сейчас увидел довольно обширные ранения по всему его телу. И после этого он собирался его нести так долго?  
– Я в порядке, – улыбнулся Алма, прикрывая одну из ран руками.  
Он волновался, что Вайзли на него разозлится, ведь он съехал с катушек и убил множество людей. Нет, не убил, он разорвал их в клочья. Боялся, что Вайзли посмотрит на него как на монстра и больше не подпустит к себе. А еще он боялся сойти с ума и убить Вайзли. Боялся, что не остановится, как остановился в этот единственный раз.  
– Эй, монстр, – позвал его Вайзли, тронув за руку.  
Алма посмотрел на него с такой скорбью в глазах, словно собирался разреветься.  
– Все в порядке.  
"Я тоже этого боюсь, – добавил он мысленно. Голова будет еще больше болеть, но эти слова должен был услышать только Алма. – Так что давай бояться вместе. Это ведь не так страшно, верно? Один из нас уже сошел с ума, второй недалек от этого – так что все в порядке".  
Это приободрило Алму. Он выдохнул, словно с его души камень свалился величиной с гору. Он уже подумал подойти к Токусе и обнять Вайзли, поэтому пришлось предупредить его счастливый порыв.  
"В другой раз обнимешь, иначе сейчас я тебе прополоскаю мозги".  
Алма фыркнул, но сдержался.  
Темнота окутывала со всех сторон. Нестройный шаг поглощался песком под ногами.  
Возле последних дверей с единственным источником света – мигавшей лампочкой, остановились. В неровном свете Вайзли прочитал на кое-где проржавевших дверях красную надпись "ОПАСНО! РАДИАЦИЯ". Канда нажал кнопку, но двери не поддались. Он пнул их, и только после этого механизм заработал.  
Они вышли наружу, где их уже ждали Тэвак, Киредори и Мадарао. Они прикрывали лица капюшонами от черных облегающих костюмов. Их опоясывали ремни, на поясе крепилось несколько сумок, за спинами у каждого было по большому рюкзаку. Респираторы болтались на их шеях за ненадобностью.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Мадарао.  
– И какой план? – уточнил Канда. – Куда идем?  
– Облачные столбы, конечно, – Токуса удобнее перехватил Вайзли.  
– Но ведь... – Тэвак заволновалась.  
– Вы так уверены, что сможете туда попасть, – спросил Вайзли, приоткрыв глаза. – Я завидую вашей уверенности.  
– У нас есть вы, уважаемый Измененный.  
– Простите, но мы должны выдвигаться. Скоро начнется буря, а это не лучшее место ее встречи. Давайте поспешим. – Киредори всех внимательно осмотрел, и тут же добавил тише: – Если никто не возражает, конечно.  
– Давайте еще немного подождем, – тихо попросила Тэвак. Ее длинные волосы были убраны сзади в хвост, и сейчас она показалась Вайзли довольно милой. – Пожалуйста.  
– Он нас догонит, – сказал Токуса. – Линк забежал за кое-какими важными вещами.  
Мадарао нахмурился.  
Выход из подземного города находился недалеко от одного из Облачных столбов. Они дошли довольно быстро, всего за пару часов.  
Песчаная буря разразилась в полную силу. Токусе и без того было неудобно его нести, не говоря о том, чтобы укрывать их двоих, но он старался. В итоге Мадарао взял Вайзли к себе и укрыл своим плащом, игнорируя ревнивый взгляд Алмы. Вайзли даже обнял Мадарао и отключился, пока его не растолкали у самых дверей.  
Вайзли мог бы сказать, что именно с него он сбежал когда-то давно, но никаких опознавательных знаков, выделяющих один столб среди остальных, не было. Широкий, из черного металла, он поднимался под самые облака, пропадая и скрывая свою крышу. В обход он был пять сотен метров. И все мерцало от защитного поля. Если бы его не было, то Облачные столбы давно были во власти Ковчега и таких людей, как Эпштейн и Комуи Ли. Последний вообще был без ума от инопланетных штучек, закупая их тоннами у ходоков.  
– А, теперь я должен сказать что-то вроде "Впусти нас, о великая дверь", и она послушается? – спросил Вайзли. Он вообще не представлял, как открывать эту бандуру. Никто ему не говорил, что ее вообще можно открыть снаружи.  
– Вы единственный, кто знает, как войти, уважаемый Измененный. – Голос Токусы был спокоен, но Вайзли чувствовал в нем сарказм, а не подбадривание.  
– Я не телекинетик, если вы забыли.  
– Просто делай, – сказал Мадарао.  
Все оказалось чуть проще, чем он думал. У двери был механизм, реагирующий на определенные волны. Вайзли проиграл мелодию, которую напевала постоянно Роад, и в нескольких метрах щелкнул замок. Защитное поле пропало, сияя острыми гранями шестиугольников, из которого состояло.  
Из стены выехала плоская панель, загорелось меню с просьбой ввести код. Вайзли чувствовал, как все напряглись в ожидании. Вайзли протянул руку, но едва дотронулся до панели, как отдернул ее.  
– Ты это специально? – прорычал Канда.  
– Мне страшно, – Вайзли на него покосился. Он нес Аллена весь путь, никому его не доверяя. – А вдруг я дотронусь и оно мне руку оторвет? Я же не знаю, какая тут защита от проникновения установлена.  
– Если страшно, я могу... – предложил Алма, готовый протянуть руку к панели.  
– Ты вообще не вмешивайся, – одновременно рыкнули на него Канда с Вайзли.  
– Не хочу вас поторапливать, – подал голос Киредори, – но поторопитесь, пожалуйста.  
– Надеюсь, хвостатый не кинется меня убивать, как в прошлый раз, – пробурчал под нос Вайзли.  
Он протянул руку и привычным движением нажал несколько раз в определенной последовательности. Панель была абсолютно монолитной, без кнопок, но все же каждое место подсвечивалось на секунду от нажатий.  
– Не тронет, – пообещал уверенно Мадарао. Он единственный услышал Вайзли.  
– Чуть ближе.  
Пока он разбирался с открытием дверей, остальные их окружили кольцом – буря свирепствовала вовсю, укрывая все черным занавесом.  
Больше всего Вайзли раздражали мысли окружающих. Он не мог от них прикрыться из-за слабости, поэтому слышал их всех разом, от чего голова едва ли соображала.  
– С ним все порядке, – сказал Вайзли, чувствуя волнение Тэвак. – Он нас догонит. И, нет, я не могу поторопиться – это будет ошибкой, Киредори. А тебе, Токуса, лучше не думать о том, о ком ты думаешь, в таком ключе. И Алму попроси не гладить мое колено – это отвлекает и сбивает... Вы вообще можете хотя бы пару минут ни о чем не думать?!  
Естественно, они не могли. Только Мадарао оставался спокойным. Вайзли готов был ему в любви признаться за его молчание.  
Когда он закончил, панель набора вернулась на свое место и стены перед ними разъехались. Вайзли сказал что-то вроде "Пленных не брать" и устало откинулся на грудь Мадарао.  
Вайзли не помнил, как они шли по коридорам и как нашли комнаты отдыха. Он провел в тумане, сжимающем виски тисками, слишком долгое время и не видел, кто его отмывал от крови и песка. Не видел, кто обрабатывал так и не зажившие раны. Они были от рук взбесившегося Алмы, который стоял рядом и извинялся в сотый раз, чем страшно раздражал. Наверное, Вайзли на него наорал, чтобы он, наконец, заткнулся.  
– Ты потерял много крови. – Это сказала ему Тэвак, стараясь объяснить, почему он так себя чувствовал.  
Она все еще волновалась за Линка, хотя Мадарао с ним связался по захваченной рации. Он ей разве не сказал?  
– Я потерял себя, – твердил кому-то Вайзли. Он уже не мог вспомнить, кто и что у него спросил. – Вот бы кто меня по кусочкам собрал, как я Аллена.  
Кажется, его шутке никто не рассмеялся. Ну и ладно. Она была очень даже смешной.  
Он едва ли мог вспомнить, как его пытались накормить. Пища была очень пресной и резиновой, и ему не хватало сил прожевать её.  
Когда его уложили на горизонтальную поверхность, он смог выдохнуть спокойно. Его наконец-то оставили в покое.  
– Разбудите меня через пару месяцев. – Вайзли сжался в комок, укутавшись в теплое одеяло. Наверное, несколько ран открылось, ну и черт с ними, жить будет.  
– Эй, не умирай, слышишь? – Алма толкнул его в бок.  
Вайзли подвинулся к стенке, перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Алме.  
– Вайзли...  
– Не собираюсь я тут подыхать, я еще не вернул Эпштейн ее подарок...  
Алма лег рядом, спиной к его спине. Он довольно улыбался – впервые его никто не прогонял. Канда дежурил рядом с Алленом на соседней койке, изредка бросая на них внимательные взгляды. Хотел убедиться, что все в порядке.  
Он был благодарен Вайзли за то, что он вернул Аллена, но все еще не находил слов помимо "спасибо", поэтому молчал. Вайзли не собирался ему облегчать задачу.  
– Хвост убери.  
– Но я же чуть-чуть, – заканючил Алма.  
– Убью.  
– Ладно-ладно, я помню. Но потом можно будет?  
– Если я высплюсь, и кое-кто не разбудит меня раньше времени.  
Алма приподнялся, показал язык Канде, мол, завидуй. Он повернулся к Вайзли, обнял его, укрывая и частью своего одеяла.  
Уже отключаясь, Вайзли думал над тем, как выполнять свою часть сделки с Алмой, что искать внутри этого огромного столба и как в нем жить; он думал о том, что кто-то еще остался из семьи Роад, но находится очень далеко – в оставшихся двух комплексах, координаты которых не знал. Думал о том, что до Ковчега так и не добрались, а ведь в нем могло быть что-то более страшное, чем экспериментальная лаборатория по изменению людей.  
Под конец своей цепочки из планов Вайзли решил, что сперва нужно поспать. А Вороны, котики, пусть подежурят, чтобы…  
Твою мать.


End file.
